Wie du mir, so ich dir!
by Pinku-chan
Summary: Schon haben sich die jungen Vongola auf eine ruhigere Zeit gefreut, als Probleme auftauchen: Jemand will ihnen an den Kragen. Doch wer? Und warum? Lest selbst! Nach TYL-Arc, Spoiler, OC's und OOCness, Mainpairing: BasilxOCxGokudera, rewrite
1. Target 0: Prolog

**~Prolog~**

Fröhlich schien die Sonne vom Himmel, der Frühling war endlich da. Die Vögel zwitscherten auf ihren Ästen, Ruhe herrschte. Doch – Moment Mal! Nicht alles war so ruhig. Hektisch und völlig ausser Atem rannte ein braunhaariger, ziemlich gestresster Junge die Strassen entlang. Völlig panisch vor Angst, zu spät zu kommen und von einem gewissen anderen Jungen die „_Kehle durchgebissen"_ zu bekommen, rannte er vorwärts. Leider tat er dies ohne viel auf die Umwelt zu achten.

Ein lautes, ziemlich mädchenhaftes „Hiiii!" entrang seiner Kehle, als Sawada Tsunayoshi aus Versehen über einen Stein stolperte. Er knallte Kopf voran auf den Boden.

„Autsch", presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und rieb sich die Nase. Da viel sein Blick auf zwei bekannte Gestalten vor ihm. Sofort raffte er sich auf und rief: „Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Guten Morgen!"

„Juudaime! Guten Morgen!", entgegnete der eine, etwas kleinere Junge als erster. Er hatte kinnlanges, silbernes Haar und grüne Augen. Auch der zweite Junge drehte sich breit grinsend um. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes Haar und karamellbraune Augen.

„Yo, Tsuna!", rief er.

Dank seinen beiden Freunden wieder besser gelaunt, gesellte sich Tsunayoshi, kurz Tsuna, zu ihnen. Zusammen traten sie den Weg zur Namimori-Middle an.

Die Tür schob mit einem lauten Geräusch zur Seite, als sie eintraten. Ein paar Köpfe wurden zu ihnen gerichtet, drehten aber schnell wieder um. Nur ein gewisses Mädchen lächelte sie warm an.

„Einen guten Morgen zusammen", sagte sie freundlich.

„Ky-Kyoko-chan!", stotterte Tsuna leicht errötend. Er war so froh, dass es ihr nach all den Ereignissen in der Zukunft trotzdem noch gut zu gehen schien. Was für ein Glück!

„Sawada! Yamamoto! Gokudera! An eure Plätze!", knurrte der Lehrer. Niemand hatte gemerkt dass er hinter ihnen aufgetaucht war. Mit sehr unterschiedlichen Reaktionen stapften die Teenager an ihre Plätze. Der Unterricht begann.

Nur mit grösster Mühe konnte sich Tsuna einigermassen auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Noch schwerer wäre es jedoch gewesen, hätte er gemerkt wie jemand ihn beobachtete.

_Sie scheinen in letzter Zeit viel durchgemacht zu haben. Laut meinen Informationen jedenfalls. Aber das ist auch egal. Hat mich ja nicht zu interessieren, _dachte eine Gestalt. Sie biss auf das Ende ihres Bleistiftes, wie sie es sich blöder Weise angewöhnt hatte. Desinteressiert schaute sie vom hintersten Platz, direkt am Fenster, nach draussen.

Der Prolog hört sich nicht sonderlich spannend an… Hoffe trotzdem dass es jemanden interessiert!


	2. Target 1: Leon

**Target 1: Leon**

Die Schulglocke klingelte, alle setzten sich wieder an ihre Plätze. Die nächste Stunde begann.

_Mathematik, _seufzte sie. Ihr kurzen, blonden Locken hingen durchwuschelt von ihrem Kopf, die grasgrünen Augen waren verträumt aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Der Schulstoff interessierte sie kaum. Für sie gab es wichtigeres zu tun, als hier in dieser öden Schule, in diesem noch öderen und langweiligen Namimori zu sitzen. Sie kaute auf dem Ende ihres Bleistiftes herum und ging gerade ihren Gedanken nach, als der Lehrer sie aufrief: „Hoseki! Aufgabe Nummer 12 A!"

Unmotiviert schaute das Mädchen zur Tafel. Eine bunte Ansammlung von Zahlen war darauf zu sehen. Das Mädchen verengte ihre Augen zu Schlitzen und dachte nach. Nur wenige Sekunden später gab sie die Antwort. Genervt wie immer starrte der Lehrer zu ihr, bejahte aber die Antwort. Dann wandte er sich dem nächsten Schüler zu, um diesen mit einer Frage zu quälen. Wie immer.

Das Mädchen blickte gelangweilt im Raum umher. Mehr oder weniger aufmerksam folgten die Schüler dem Unterricht. Aus irgendeinem Grund blieb ihr Blick immer wieder an ein paar bestimmten Personen haften. Und das waren keine anderen, als die Mitglieder unserer jungen Vongola Familie. Ein seltsames Gefühl überkam sie. Es war wie eine leise Vorahnung, dass in nächster Zeit etwas passieren würde. Und zwar etwas Schreckliches.

Aufmerksam beäugte sie Tsuna. Dieser schien ihr seltsam ausgelaugt und trotzdem angestrengt, was sehr untypisch für ihn war. Dass dieser Effekt von der Anstrengung im Kampf gegen Byakuran kam, wusste sie natürlich nicht. Ungefähr eine Minute lang musterte sie ihn schon. Dann wandte sie sich wieder ab und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Das Wetter hatte sich schlagartig verändert, Regen klatschte gegen die Scheiben. Im reflektierenden Glas konnte sie das Spiegelbild des Klassenzimmers sehen.

_Sie sind wohl zu sehr mit ihren eigenen Problemen beschäftigt, alsdass sie etwas von _dieser_ Umwelt wahrnehmen. Ist es wirklich Zufall, dass Luca-sensei mich damals hierher geschickt hat? Oder war das mit Absicht? Auf jeden Fall hat er ein paar fette Ohrfeigen von mir verdient. Und… KANN DIESER VERDAMMTE IDIOT ENDLICH AUFHÖREN MICH ANZUSTARREN?!_

Sie wirbelte herum und starrte direkt in die Augen eines silberhaarigen Jungens, der ihr gegenüber sass. Böse starrte er sie mit einem i_ch-bring-dich-um-Blick_ an. Genervt glotzte sie zurück.

_Idiot…_

Vielleicht hatte sie Tsuna vorhin doch etwas zu lange angestarrt.

„Haha, das Wetter ist heute ziemlich seltsam, nicht?", bemerkte Yamamoto beim Hinaufsteigen. Es war bereits Mittag geworden und der Himmel klarte auf. Gemütlich spazierten er, Tsuna und Gokudera hinauf zum Dach, in der Erwartung _keinen_ schlafenden Hibari vorzufinden. Sicherlich würde dieser wieder einmal ein paar Unruhestifter aufmischen. Oder _die Kehle durchbeissen,_ wie er es so schön nannte.

Der Boden war zwar nass, jedoch fanden sie unter dem Vordach des Treppenhauses noch ein trockenes Plätzchen. Sie liessen sich nieder, um ihre Bentos zu verspeisen.

Tsuna seufzte. So froh er auch darüber war, dass alles normal schien, fehlte ihm doch eines irgendwie: Reborns halsbrecherische Trainingsaufgaben. Hätte er doch nur gewusst, was als nächstes kommt, wäre er mit seiner Sehnsucht nicht so voreilig gewesen…

Sie assen und schwatzten gemütlich miteinander, als die Tür des Treppenhauses unbemerkt aufging.

„Entschuldigung, störe ich?", fragte eine Stimme. Die drei richteten sich in die Richtung. Ein Mädchen stand dort, mit einem kleinen Paket in der Hand.

_Ist das nicht die Göre, die Juudaime angestarrt hatte? Die kann was erleben, _dachte Gokudera. Doch da redete sie schon weiter.

„Vorhin kam ein kleiner Junge und hat dieses Paket abgegeben. Er meinte es sei für Sawada-san."

Unsicher schaute sie das Paket noch einmals an, bevor sie es Tsuna hinstreckte. Doch Gokudera stellte sich sofort dazwischen.

„Woher sollen wir wissen; dass da nichts Gefährliches drin ist?!", gab er scharf von sich. _Sie hat Juudaime sicher nicht einfach so angestarrt. Woher sollen wir wissen, dass sie kein Hitman oder ähnliches ist und ihn umbringen will? _Und schon sponnen seine Gedanken ein Netz aus Theorien.

Das Mädchen hob nur eine Augenbraue und zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Woher soll ich wissen was da drin ist? Wenn's sein muss kann ich's auch für euch öffnen. Aber das sollte Sawada-san entscheiden. Ist immerhin sein Paket."

Sie zuckte noch einmal mit den Achseln.

„Hey, hey, kommt schon ihr zwei! Ist doch nur ein Paket!", sagte Yamamoto lachend. Tsuna blinzelte nur verstört in der Welt umher.

„Oi, Baseball-Freak! Du solltest dich auch lieber um Juudaimes Wohlergehen kümmern als seltsame Kommentare abzulassen!"

„Haha, ach was! Ich öffne das Paket", grinste Yamamoto naiv wie immer. Als er dann seine Arme hervor streckte, um das Paket zu empfangen, zögerte das Mädchen kurz, überreichte es ihm dennoch. Vorsichtig löste Yamamoto die Schnur, die darum gewickelt war. Dann öffnete er das Päckchen und… Darin war _ein zweites Päcken. _Verwirrt machte er sich weiter an die Arbeit, um auch diese Schale zu öffnen. Schon ein paar Handgriffe später hatte er auch dies geschafft. Er steckte seine Hand hinein und hob etwas heraus. Etwas Grünes. Kompliziertes. Mit vielen Drähten und einer Uhr.

„Was ist das?", murmelte er vor sich hin, das „Ding" genau betrachtend.

Das Blut in den Adern Gokuderas und des Mädchens erstarrte. Wie gebannt schauten sie ein paar Millisekunden auf das Ding, bevor sie handelten; Gokudera schlug das grüne Ding aus Yamamotos Hand, nur wenige Momente bevor das Mädchen diesen am Arm zu Boden riss.

„RUNTER!", schrie sie.

Inzwischen krachte das grüne Ding ein paar Meter weiter auf den Grund. Ein mit elektronischer Stimmte vorgetragener Countdown begann:

_Drei…. Zwei… "_

Sie duckten sich, die Hände um die Köpfe geschlungen, auf eine Explosion des Dings wartend.

„_Eins…"_

…

Doch nichts passierte.

Sie hoben ihre Köpfe langsam.

„Ciaossu!", ertönte es von hinten. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf das kleine Kind im schwarzen Anzug. Es ging auf das grüne, als Sprengkörper identifizierte Ding zu und nahm es in die Hand. Mit einem kurzen aufleuchten änderte sich die Gestalt des Sprengkörpers. Ein grünes Chamäleon kroch den Körper des Kindes hoch und liess sich auf dessen Hut nieder.


	3. Target 2: in Bewegung gesetzt

**Target 2: in Bewegung gesetzt**

„EHHHHH?! Reborn!", kreischte Tsuna. Die Blicke der Teenager richteten sich ungläubig zum kleinen Kind, dass nur Schadenfreudig vor sich hergrinste.

„Etwas Aufregung am Morgen vertreibt Kummer und Sorgen", meinte Reborn weiterhin grinsend.

_Dieses Baby…_

_Es kann sprechen._

_Und das gelbe Ding an seinem Hals… Könnte das etwa?!_

„Bist du Sawada-sans kleiner Bruder?"

Alle drehten den Kopf auf der Stelle zum Mädchen, welches gesprochen hatte. Tsuna wehre sich sogleich: „Hiii! Nein! Er ist-"

„Woher", unterbrach Reborn ihn jedoch an das Mädchen gewandt, „wusstest du, dass es gefährlich sein könnte?"

Reborns Bemerkung alarmierte sofort Gokuderas Sinne. Yamamoto hatte wieder einmal nichts davon verstanden und Tsuna war noch vom ganzen Geschehen abgelenkt. Doch das Mädchen blinzelte nur verstört und kratze sich am Hinterkopf. Wieder einmal mit den Achseln zuckend meinte sie: „Ich glaub ich hab's mal in einem Film gesehen-"

Da sprang die Tür mit lautem Krachen auf and ein Gebrüll drang hervor.

„KYOKO! BIST DU EXTREM HIER?!", brüllte ein etwas älterer, weisshaariger Junge in die Luft vor ihm.

„Onii-san!", „Narbengesicht" und „Sempai!", riefen Tsuna, Gokudera und Yamamoto im Chor.

„Sawada! Weißt du extrem wo Kyoko ist?"

„Eh?! Kyoko-chan? Keine Ahnung…", erwiderte Tsuna Ryohei, seinem Sonnenwächter.

„…Kyoko-san und Hana-san sind zur Turnhalle gegangen, anscheinend haben sie etwas vergessen."

„Verstehe! Wer bist du extrem überhaupt?"

Fragend schaute er zum Mädchen, das sich gerade gemeldet hatte. Sie antwortete ihm sogleich: „I-ich? Luchia, mein Name ist Hoseki Luchia. Ich gehe mit Kyoko-san in dieselbe Klasse, vorhin hat sie erwähnt sie würde dorthin gehen…"

„ICH MUSS EXTREM SCHNELL ZUR TURNHALLE!", schrie Ryohei, noch einmal Tsuna und die anderen anblickend, dann davonrennend. _Bumm _und die Tür war wieder zu. Stille herrschte für einige Sekunden. Dann machte das Mädchen namens Luchia ein paar Schritte auf die Tür zu.

„Ich geh dann mal auch… War nett mit euch zu plaudern", meinte sie. Sie hob kurz eine Hand und wanderte schliesslich in Richtung Tür.

„Haha! Ebenfalls hier. Bis später!"

„Eh? Yamamoto… _Kennst du sie?_", liess Tsuna nur verwirrt von sich hören, letzteres geflüstert zu seinem in Baseball vernarrten Freund.

„Nicht besser als du. Ich dachte nur es wäre nett sich zu verabschieden. Immerhin geht sie seit zwei Jahren mit uns in dieselbe Klasse."

_Stimmt, _dachte Tsuna. Das war ihm bisher überhaupt nicht aufgefallen.

Gokudera gab nur ein „Tseh" von sich. Jedoch wurde er von einer Stimme überrascht, genauso wie die anderen Beiden.

„Warte", sagte die Stimme.

„Ehh? Reborn?", erklang Tsunas ungläubige Stimme.

„Was ist denn, kleiner?"

Luchia drehte sich um. Reborn stand direkt hinter ihr und blickte ihr in die Augen. Sie beugte sich hinunter, Reborn genau inspizierend, jedoch unschuldig dreinblickend.

„Was ist?", fragte Luchia erneut.

„…Nichts."

Fragend zog sie eine Braue hoch. Sie drehte sich um und ging davon.

„Hiiii! Was sollte das?! Du kannst doch nicht einfach Leute anstarren und dann sagen es sein nich-"

Doch ein kräftiger Kick direkt in seine Backe unterbrach Tsuna.

Derweilen, an einem ganz anderen Ort.

In einem kleinen, schäbigen Raum sass ein Mann. Er war so um die 25 und hatte pinkes Haar. Sein Kopf und linker Arm lagen ausgestreckt auf einem morschen Holztisch, während er mit seiner linken Hand ein Glas Wein herumschwenkte.

Er trank einen Schluck aus dem Glas. Als er sich verschluckte begann er zu Husten und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. _Eins, zwei, drei _und der Tisch brach in der Mitte auseinander.

„Scheisse", meinte er.

„Was hast du dieses Mal angestellt, Aleister-nii?"

Schritte klapperten draussen im Flur. Seufzend trat eine Frau ein. Sie hatte ebenfalls pinkes Haar, jedoch war ihres lang und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Auf der Nase trug sie eine Brille in der gleichen Farbe wie ihre Haare. Auch sie war um die 25. Mit ihren goldenen Augen funkelte sie zum Aleister-nii genannten Mann.

„Und? Die Tarnung ist doch perfekt!", meinte sie, sich in voller Pose präsentierend.

Der Mann spuckte auf den Boden und erhob sich.

„Nicht schlecht, Valeria-nee. Aber frag mich nicht auf diesem Gebiet, davon verstehe ich nichts!"

Seine Stimme klang schon beinahe beleidigt, wie die eines kleinen Jungens. Jetzt, wo er stand, sah man seine volle Grösse. Er war mit vielen Muskeln bepackt und seine Grösse war auch nicht unbedingt normal. Jedenfalls nicht in Japan, wo sie bald hinfliegen würden. Auf dem Rücken trug er etwas, was wie eine Axt auszusehen schien. Oder besser gesagt ein Axtgriff, denn die Klinge fehlte vollkommen.

Neben ihm schien die Frau gerade klein und dürr, obwohl sie auch ziemlich gross war. Mit der Hand spielte sie an einem Katana ähnlichen Griff herum, der in ihrem Gürtel steckte.

„Alles ist vorbereitet. Lass uns gehen."

„Jawohl, Valeria-nee."

Sie gingen durch die Tür hinaus, durch die die Frau gerade hereingekommen war. Ihre Fusstritte hallten den Gang entlang, in der Ferne verschwindend.

„Haltet ja nicht zu viel von euch. Wir werden ja sehen, warum der Boss euch als erstes losschickt. Kirichichichichiii….."

Sieben weitere Gestalten standen im Flur, den anderen nachsehend. Mit hinterlistigem Lachen verabschiedeten sie sich von ihnen, sicher, sie nicht mehr Lebend wiederzusehen.

„Unterschätzt die Vongola besser nicht, meine _Lieben Freunde_. Kirichichichi…"

„HAST DU DAS ENDLICH KAPIERT, BASEBALL FREAK?!"

Gokudera war kurz vor dem ausrasten. Wie jeden Tag waren er und Yamamoto bei Tsuna, um die Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Gerade versuchte er den beiden, den Sinn von mathematischen Formeln beizubringen. Auch wenn Yamamoto schneller lernte als Tsuna, braucht er jemanden, an dem er seine Wut auslassen konnte.

„Juudaime, bitte versuche es noch einmal! Du kannst es schaffen!"

Er war wie ausgewechselt.

„Eh… Die Wurzel von a plus… ähm…"

So konnte es doch nicht weitergehen. Hatten sie ihm überhaupt zugehört?

„UGYAHAHAHA", die Tür sprang auf, „Lambo-san will spielen! Tsuna, spiel mit uns!"

Gleich hinter dem schreienden Lambo kam auch I-Pin ins Zimmer gerannt.

„HIIIII!"

„AHOISHI! Wir sind am lernen, verzieh dich!"

„Blääähhh, Bakadera!"

Lambo streckte Gokudera die Zunge heraus.

„Maa, maa, lasst uns doch ein bisschen Pause machen und mit den kleinen spielen!", sagte Yamamoto gut gelaunt wie immer.

„Oi, Baseball Freak! Ich bin hier der Lehrer, also entscheide ich wann es eine Pause gibt!"

„Gokudera-kun! Ich denke es ist okay… So können wir eh nicht weitermachen", meinte Tsuna.

„Ju-Juudaime… Na dann."

„Dame-Tsuna!"

Völlig unvorbereitet warf ein Kick ihn auf den Boden.

_Zum wievielten Mal heute schon...?_

„Das interessiert keinen! Wir bekommen bald Besuch."

Entschuldigung für das späte update! Q_Q Mir fehlt im Moment die Zeit, Motivation, Idee und alles Mögliche… Aber ich versuche so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben!


	4. Target 3: Filler

**Target 3: Filler**

„_Das interessiert keinen! Wir bekommen bald Besuch." _

„EHHH? Be-Besuch? Was meinst du damit?", fragte ein noch vom letzten Tritt am Boden liegender Tsuna.

„Kommen wieder neue Leute aus Italien, die bei unserem Mafia-Spiel mitmachen?"

„So ungefähr", beantwortete Reborn Yamamotos Frage.

„Oi, das ist kein Spiel du Idiot! Hast du das immer noch nicht kapiert?!", rief Gokudera ohne Beachtung zu erlangen.

„Sie kommen morgen in einer Woche an", verkündete Reborn weiter.

_Sie? Was meinte er damit?_

„UGYAHAHAHA! Spielt endlich mit Lambo-san!"

„I-Pin will auch!"

Ein warmer frühlingswind blies durch den Eingang des Flughafens. Die Sonne blendete, jedoch drang das Licht nicht genug durch ihre grossen, schwarzen Sonnenbrillen. Seltsam wurden sie von den Einheimischen beäugt, als sie ihren Weg zum Ausgang erkämpften, um an die nächste Bushaltestelle zu gelangen.

„Nach Namimori", sagte die Frau zum Busfahrer.

„Vierte Haltestelle aussteigen", entgegnete dieser.

„Chssss… Es ist schon mal ein Erlebnis, wie normale Bürger zu reisen, Valeria-nee", zischte der Mann der Frau amüsiert ins Ohr.

„Halt die Klappe und setzt dich hin. Wir sind nicht zum Vergnügen hier."

_Nervtötend._

Es war Frühling, Zeit um die Sommeruniform anzuziehen. Oh wie sie diese Uniform _hasste! _Völlig entnervt zog Luchia ihre Uniform zu Recht. Nach ihrem Geschmack war der Rock einfach zu kurz, die Bluse zu eng und die schleife viel zu mädchenhaft. Obwohl sie nun schon zwei ganze Jahre in Namimori war, konnte sie sich immer noch nicht mit den ganzen japanischen Sitten anfreunden. Vor allem das ständige am Boden Knien machte ihr Mühe. Seufzend lief sie die Strasse entlang zur Namimori Mittelschule.

„Guten Morgen, Luchia-san!", ertönte eine Stimme im Vorbeigehen

„Morgen", murmelte sie zurück, wenig begeistert.

„Und? Wie geht's denn so?", fragte die Mädchenstimme weiter, etwas näher kommend.

„Ach vergiss es, Kyoko, sie wird uns eh nie beachten!", meine Hana bloss missbilligend.

Luchia warf ihren einen kurzen, bösen Blick zu, ging dann aber unbewegt weiter. Es war ihr nur recht, von allen ignoriert zu werden.

„Yo, Hoseki!", sagte ein recht bekanntes Gesicht.

Kurz war Luchia irritiert, murmelte dann aber auch Yamamoto ein müdes „Morgen" zu. Wow, das war ein Rekord, sie wurde schon von zwei Leuten gegrüsst! Nicht dass es sie kümmern würde, jedoch fing der Tag damit recht seltsam an. Und es war nicht das letzte seltsame, was ihr noch passieren würde…

Es klingelte. Gerade noch vor dem Verstummen des Echos in den Schulgängen zwängte sich der Lehrer ins Zimmer, die Tür hinter sich zuschiebend. Er machte gemütlich seinen Weg hinters Lehrerpult, während die Schüler noch wild durcheinander schwatzend. Seinen Platz erreicht, räusperte er sich.

„Ruhe! Die Stunde beginn!"

Er war ein kleiner, bereits grauhaariger Mann. Seine Brille hing schief auf der Nase und ein paar Haarsträhnen versuchten die Glatze am Hinterkopf zu verdecken. Er war Amerikaner und für den Englischunterricht zuständig.

Langsam kehrte wieder Ruhe ein. Grösstenteils aufmerksam schauten die Schüler nach vorne.

„Ich habe etwas zu verkünden", begann der Lehrer, „was sehr schade ist. Wie ihr wisst werde ich bald pensioniert. Eine neue Lehrperson wurde bereits gefunden. Da sie dringend um den Antritt gebeten hat, wird dies bereits meine letzte Stunde mit euch sein. Morgen wird sie kommen."

Ein murren ging durch die Runde. Leise Jubelrufe waren auch zu hören. Tsuna jedoch, war überhaupt nicht darüber erfreut. Der neue Lehrer wüsste noch nicht wie schlecht er war, also würde ihn eine Blamage nach der Anderen erwarten.


	5. Target 4: Erster Versuch

**Target 4: Erster Versuch**

Eine sanfte Biese lag in der Luft und trieb rosa Blütenblätter mit sich.

_Kirschblüten…_

So ziemlich das einzige fröhliche hier.

„Hier ist es. Leb dich schon mal ein", meinte eine Ausländische Frau zum Mann neben ihr. Es waren Valeria und Aleister.

„Chsss… Werde ich. Sag, Valeria-nee, leben sie hier?"

Valeria nickte ihrem Kollegen zu. Dies war die Schule, an der sich ihre Zielobjekte befanden; die Mitglieder der jungen zehnten Vongola Generation. Die Schule war vor zwei Minuten zu Ende, vielleicht waren sie noch hier. Dann wäre schon eine erste Inspektion möglich. Vielleicht wäre auch schon der erste Schritt möglich.

„Valeria-nee, sieh nur", Aleister zeigte mit seinem Zeigefinger in eine bestimmte Richtung, „da! Sind das nicht Freunde der Vongola?"

Ein perfider Plan setzte sich in ihren Köpfen zusammen. Hinterhältig grinsend verfolgten sie Kyoko und Hana mit ihren Blicken. _Was für gute Lockvögel_.

„Heute ist es endlich so weit! Unser monatliches Kuchenessen findet statt", meinte Kyoko fröhlich.

„Ich freu mich schon riiieeesiiig darauf!", entgegnete Har ihr. Sichtlich amüsiert lachten sie. Es war wie jeden zweiten Freitag im Monat. Immer um dieselbe Zeit trafen sie sich vor der Namimori Mittelschule um zusammen zu ihrer Lieblingsbäckerei im Namimori Einkaufsdistrikt um sich mit Süssem den Bauch voll zu schlagen. So auch heute, an diesem herrlich warmen Frühlingstag. Sie liefen gerade mal zwei Minuten als Kyoko plötzlich ausrief: „Oh nein!"

„Hahi, Kyoko-chan? Ist etwas?", fragte Haru. Kyoko fasste dich mit dem Zeigefinger ans Kinn um zu überlegen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe mein Buch in der Schule vergessen. Aber ich brauche es dringend für Montag! Wir schreiben eine Prüfung! Könnten wir vielleicht nochmals kurz zurück gehen?"

„Klar!"

„Tut mir Leid, Haru-chan, dass du solange warten musstest! Ich habe es nicht gleich gefunden."

Haru schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre Freundin angerannt kam.

„Ist schon okay. Gehen wir?"

„Jap!"

Schon machten sie die ersten Schritte, als Haru völlig unerwartet stehen blieb.

„Haru?"

„Hahi! Hast du das auch gehört?"

„Was? Was denn gehört?"

„Da war so ein… Zischen!" Ängstlich blickten die beiden umher.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Kyoko erneut. Haru nickte.

„Vie-vielleicht war es ja auch nur eine Maus oder eine Katze…", meinte sie. Langsam hob sie einen Fuss.

„Pass auf!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme von hinten.

„Hahi! We-"

„Haru, schau!"

Kyoko deutete mit dem Finger auf Harus noch erhobenen Fuss. Oder wohl eher gleich davor. Haru verengte ihre Augen zu schlitzen und beugte sich hervor, um besser sehen zu können. Und tatsächlich: nur wenige Millimeter vor ihrer Fussspitze glänzte im hellen licht der Sonne ein dünner, durchsichtiger Faden, ähnlich einem Spinnfaden. Nur halt dicker und härter. Er war kaum zu sehen, auf der Beigefarbenen Erde des Vorplatzes der Schule. Aber was sollte dieser Faden? Gespannt folgten die beiden Mädchen dem Verlauf der Schnur. Sie begann oder endete – je nach dem wie man es betrachtete – in einem Gebüsch links des Tores und hörte rechts daneben hinter einem Stein auf.

_Chsss... Es hat nicht geklappt. Plan B._

„Hey ihr zwei! Was macht ihr noch hier?"

Sie drehten sich vorsichtig um. Es war Luchia, die auf sie zugelaufen kam.

„Wir wollten nur ein Buch holen. Und was machst du hier, Luchia-san?"

„Was? Oh, ähm… Ich musste vor Hibari-san fliehen… Weil ähm… Ich auf den Baum geklettert bin, weil, weil… irgendwelche Idioten meine-" Abrupt stoppte sie.

„VERD-, Achtung!"

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Immer war sie zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Obwohl, vielleicht auch zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort. Wie auch immer, zuerst blickte Luchia geschockt nach vorne, bevor sie sich auf die beiden anderen Mädchen stürzte und sie zu Boden drückte. Haarscharf über ihnen schnellte etwas durch die Luft und schlug an der Vorderwand des Schulgebäudes ein.

Luchia wusste was zu tun war. Bereit für den Angriff zischte sie Haru und Kyoko zu, sich irgendwo zu verstecken, wo es sicher sei. Die beiden schauten sich kurz an, nickten sich zu und beschlossen so ihren Befehlen folge zu leisten. Vorsichtig standen sie auf, ängstlich umherschauend. Dann liefen sie so schnell sie konnten zum Schulgebäude. Dort konnten sie sich sicher verstecken.

„Wer ist da?! Komm sofort raus! Du brauchst kein Versteckspielchen anzufangen."

„Chsss… Ganz schön grosse Klappe, du kleine Göre."

Ein Mann, Mitte 20 sprang vor ihr auf den Grund. Woher er kam war nicht zu deuten. Er hatte langes, pinkes Haar, das er zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte. Seine Augen waren grau, schon fast weiss, so hell waren sie. Irgendwie Angst einflössend.

„Was wollt Ihr? Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu, zwei unschuldige Mädchen anzugreifen."

„Keinen Grund?" Der Mann lachte schallend. „Du bist wohl wirklich nicht gerade auf den Mund gefallen, was? Aber natürlich gibt es einen Grund für mich."

„Und der wäre?", knurrte Luchia zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.

„Chsss! Warum sollte ich ihn dir verraten? Wie wär's mit einem kleinen äquivalenten Tausch? Ich verrate dir warum ich hier bin, du verrätst mir warum du hier bist. So einfach ist das."

Luchia überlegte einen Moment. „Wie du willst. Ich möchte bloss die zwei vor deiner Entführung bewahren, oder was du auch immer vor hast. Und jetzt du."

„Chssss. Wie du willst. Ich führe lediglich einen Auftrag aus."

„Und der lautet?"

„Nanana, nicht zu viel auf einmal. Auf jeden Fall stehst du mir im Weg. Das heisst ich muss dich wohl oder übel beseitigen."

_Beseitigen? Versuchs doch! Oh, warte, Moment mal… Ach du heilige Scheisse! Ich hab keine Waffe und nichts bei mir! _Ein kalter Schauer lief Luchia über den Rücken. Auf was hatte sie sich da wieder eingelassen? Jetzt war es zu spät, noch einen Rückzieher zu machen. Irgendwas musste sie sich einfallen lassen.

„Hm, da bist du plötzlich nicht mehr so erfreut. Was für eine Überraschung." Aleister grinste. Ja, er war der Mann. Denn schon versuchte er seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sein grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er leicht in die Knie ging und los sprintete. Gerade noch rechtzeitig warf sie sich auf den staubigen Boden, bevor eine Faust mit immenser Kraft aufschlug, wo sie gerade noch gestanden hatte. Eine kleine Grube ragte in die Erde.

_Definitiv nicht. Gut._

Luchia stützte sich mit der rechten Hand ab und warf sich damit selbst in die Luft, als viele kleine Splitter auf sie zuflogen.

„Scherben…? Das sieht eher aus wie… Wie… Eissplitter?"

„Wie umsichtig. Noch mehr gefällig?" Er schwang seine Hand und noch mehr Eis flog in ihre Richtung. Sie duckte sich hinter einem Bau, wo die Splitter geräuschvoll einschlugen. Das war ziemlich knapp gewesen. Wenn das so weiter ging, hatte sie keine Chance. So konnte sie sich nicht einmal verteidigen. Wieso zum Teufel ausgerechnet jetzt?

Auf einmal öffnete sich die Tür des Schulhauses. _Das darf doch nicht…?!_

Es waren Kyoko und Haru. Sie mussten anscheinend den Lärm gehört haben und kamen um nachzusehen. Neugierig spähten sie aus dem Türspalt.

„GEHT SOFORT WIEDER HINEIN!", brüllte Luchia ihnen zu, doch, zu spät…

Drei, dieses Mal fast eiszapfengrosse Eissplitter düsten auf sie zu. Von da an ging alles zu schnell.

Schritte waren zu hören. Etwas fing das Licht vor ihnen ab. Sie hörten wie zwei Dinger in die Wand einschlugen.

„Alles okay?"

„Ja-"

Langsam öffneten sie wieder ihre Augen, die sie vor Schreck geschlossen hatten. Mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln stand Luchia vor ihnen und blickte sie an. Weich stiess sie die beiden zurück ins Gebäude und schlug die Tür vor ihnen zu.

Die Augen der beiden Mädchen im Inneren weiteten sich.

„Haru, hast du das gesehen?"

Mit einem geschockten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht nickte Haru ihrer Freundin zu. Sofort begannen sie an der Tür zu rütteln, aber ohne erfolg. Zwei normale Mädchen hatten keine Chance gegen einen Mafioso in der Ausbildung. Auch nicht, wenn dieser selbst noch ein Mädchen war. Es ging einige Minuten, bis die beiden aufgaben. Geduldig wartete Aleister, bis seine Gegnerin wieder bereit war.

Vorsichtig fasste Luchia sich an den linken Arm. Dann sah sie ihre Hand an. _Scheisse…_

Eine dunkle, klebrige Flüssigkeit rann ihren Arm hinunter. Sie umschlang den Eiszapfen, der auf Schulterhöhe in ihrem Arm steckte und zog ihn mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hinaus. Noch mehr Blut. Das lief alles andere als geplant.

„Chsss. Mach dich bereit!" Aleister ging erneut in die Knie, seine Kampfposition einnehmend. Er wollte bereits erneut losspringen, als sein Blick nach rechts huschte. Sein Körper entspannte sich wieder.

„Ein neuer Gast?"

„Du wagst es, Namimori zu demolieren? Ich beisse dir die Kehle durch."

Silbern glitzerten die frisch gezückten Tonfa in Hibaris Händen. Jemand hatte seine geliebte Schule verwüstet. Was für ein Pech für denjenigen.

_Wenigstens einmal Glück heute. Ich glaube, ich überlass das lieber Hibari-san, _dachte Luchia und liess sich auf den Boden fallen. Bereit um zu beobachten sass sie da.

„Was ist das hier? Eine Party? Zu viel Auflauf, langsam. Ich denke wir sollten ein anderes Mal weiterfahren. Hat Spass gemacht!"

Mit einem Lächeln entblösste Aleister seine Zähne und verschwand. Hibari versuchte ihn noch zu erwischen, war aber zu langsam. Ohne Spur war der Pinkhaarige verschwunden.

„Hm. Wenn wir schon dabei sind…" Hibari erhob seine Tonfa noch ein bisschen mehr und kehrte sich zu Luchia.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck huschte kurz über sein Gesicht. Er liess die Tonfa wieder sinken.

„Ich kämpfe nicht gegen halbtote", bemerkte er beiläufig und stolzierte davon.

Verwirrt starrte Luchia ihm nach. Da öffnete sich plötzlich die Eingangstür hinter ihr.

„Wo ist denn dieses kleine Desaster?"

Ein brauner Haarschopf mit weissem Kittel kam zum Vorschein.

Ein hoch auf den äquivalenten Tausch der Alchemisten! (Wie viel Prozent ihres Lebens sie wohl später ihrem Lover anvertrauen wird…? *hust* *FMA Insider*)

Ist Kyoko und Harus „Kuchenessen/Gebäckessen" monatlich oder wöchentlich?

Egal, auf jeden Fall NEHME ICH ALLES ZURÜCK WAS ICH GESAGT HABE XDDD". (oder jedenfalls vieles. Nicht alles) Ich werde trotzdem an allen Fanfictions weiterschreiben, auch wenn ich vor einer Woche das Gegenteil behauptet habe. Ich habe nämlich meinen alten Papierskript von „Wie du mir, so ich dir!" gefunden. Das hat unglaublich motiviert! :D

Ausserdem will ich schon seit Beginn ein Doujinshi dazu zeichnen. Bestände da irgendein Interesse das zu lesen? Wenn nicht schlag ich mir das gleich wieder aus dem Kopf _

Vielen Dank noch an die lieben Reviewer meiner anderen Geschichten! *euch zu Tode knuddel*


	6. Target 5: Ankunft

**Target 5: Ankunft**

„… DER PERVERSE SCHULARZT!", entwich es Luchia, woraufhin Shamal sie nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen ansah.

„Luchia-san! Wir haben Shamal-sensei geholt", sagte nun Kyoko, die mit Haru hinter ihm zum Vorschein kam.

„Und? Wo ist der Angreifer?"

„Wer weiss. Weg."

Shamal war sichtlich nicht angetan von der ganzen Situation. Er beugte sich langsam hinunter und betrachtete die Wunde an ihrem Arm.

„Das sieht nicht gerade schön aus. Ich glaube", ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, „ich werde mir das besser von näherem ansehen." Ohne etwas Weiteres zu sagen packte er sie unter den Kniekehlen und hob sie hoch.

„Was soll das? Ich kann selber laufen!", beschwerte sich Luchia lautstark und fuchtelte mit Armen und Beinen herum.

„Ach was, ach was, lass-"

_Bang, _und eine Faust traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Er liess sie fallen.

_Das hat man halt davon._

Rund eine viertel Stunde später in der Krankenstation der Namimori Mittelschule.

„So, das sollte reichen", meinte Shamal, als er den Verband um Luchias Arm festband. „Du solltest für ungefähr einen Monat keine allzu schweren Arbeiten mit dem linken Arm verrichten. Dann wird alles wieder wie früher."

_Denkst du._

„Es tut uns so Leid! Das alles wegen uns…", sagte Kyoko traurig.

„Ach, schon okay."

Kyoko und Haru sahen sich an. Sie nickten sich kurz zu, wie sie es oft taten, bevor Haru zu reden begann: „Kyoko-chan und ich gehen nachher Kuchen essen. Willst du mitkommen?" Anscheinend plagte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, aber ich mag keinen Kuchen." _Ich liebe Süsses._

„Wirklich?", fragte Kyoko noch einmal nach.

„Jaaahh, ausserdem habe ich noch vieles zu tun." _Nach Hause gehen und mich langweilen._

„Du kommst also nicht mit?"

Luchia schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wäre gerne mitgegangen, was sie sich eingestehen musste. Aber sie konnte einfach nicht. Warum war sie so verdammt unfähig sozial zu sein und Kontakt mit anderen Personen zu halten oder überhaupt aufzubauen? Das war doch längst nicht mehr normal! Und zu trainieren, was sie normalerweise tat um sich zu beruhigen, war heute wohl auch nicht angesagt. Was für ein Tag…

_Patsch._

„HHIIIIIII!" Kerzengerade und schwer atmend sass Tsuna auf seinem Bett.

„Na endlich. Los, mach dich fertig!", befahl Reborn. Tsuna hielt sich die (von Reborns Tritt) knallrote Backe und schaute den Arcobaleno vor ihm mit grossen Augen an.

„Re-Reborn! A-a-a-aber..! Es ist sechs Uhr morgens! Und das an einem Samstag! Was soll das?"

Reborn grinste. Leon kroch ihm den schwarzen Hut herunter in die Hand, wo er sich in eine Pistole verwandelte. „Training. Und wir haben noch einiges vor uns!"

„Eeeehhhh?!"

_Ganz ruhig, Tsuna. Einfach weiter laufen! Du solltest dir das doch gewohnt sein, immerhin ist Reborn jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren hier! Und als zehnter… ICH WILL KEIN MAFIABOSS WERDEN!_

„Was ist das? Werden wir schon langsamer? Das war noch nicht einmal das Einwärmtraining. Weiter!", kommandierte Reborn. Er sass gemütlich auf Tsunas Schulter und hetzte diesen durch die Gegend. Obwohl ein Grinsen hin und wieder auf seinen Lippen lag, war ihm überhaupt nicht zumute. Jetzt musste er richtig ran an die Arbeit. Dame-Tsuna musste so schnell wie möglich stärker werden. Denn Bedrohliches stand bevor.

Gestern Abend war ein Brief des Neunten angekommen. Es kam völlig unerwartet, weshalb sich Reborn schon nur bei Ansehen des Umschlags Gedanken gemacht hatte. Und was darin stand, hatte ihn noch mehr beunruhigt. Er hoffte, dass ihm noch genug Zeit blieb um Tsuna auf Vordermann zu bringen.

_Angriff auf verschiedene Aussenposten… Keine Spur des Täters… Mögliches Zielobjekt, zehnte Generation… Neue Art Flammen zu benutzen… Ringe…_

All dies und noch viel mehr schwirrte ihm im Kopf umher. Eindeutig waren die noch unbekannten Angreifer hinter Tsuna und seiner Familie her. Wahrscheinlich waren sie schon auf dem Weg nach Japan. Ausserdem ging das Gerücht über gewisse Boxen umher, die irgendwie als Waffen benutzt werden konnten. Das mussten ganz eindeutig die Boxwaffen sein, die sie überall in der Zukunft angetroffen sein. Auch schien das Benutzen der Todeswillenflammen um Bewegungen und Gegenstände zu verstärken immer beliebter zu werden. Langsam aber sicher schritt alles auf die Zukunft zu, die sie kennengelernt hatten.

Aber es beunruhigte ihn auch noch eine Gewisse Sache bezüglich der Vongola Ringe. Es war ihm nicht ganz verständlich, was der neunte damit meinte. Es klang fast so, als würde _dieser_ Fall wieder eintreten. Und das verhiess nichts Gutes. Wie sehr er nur hoffte, dies würde nicht passieren. Vielleicht-

_Bodomm. _

„EHHHHH?"

„WAHH?"

_Klonk._

„Autsch!" Tsuna rieb sich die Nase, auf die er gerade gefallen war. Er hatte sich nur kurz nicht geachtet, da war ihm plötzlich jemand im Weg gestanden und es kam unweigerlich zu einem Zusammenstoss. Und das endete darin, dass beide Partien vollends auf den Boden klatschten.

„Entsch-"

„EHHHH? "

„Hn? Was zum T-… Was machst _du _hier?"

„Eh? Ich? Ich äh…" Überrascht blinzelten die beiden Bekannten sich an.

„Ciaossu~ Wir könnten dich dasselbe fragen", meldete sich Reborn.

„Hi…? Also…" Verlegen kratzte sich Luchia am Hinterkopf. Sie erwartete immer vieles, aber das hatte sie sich nicht gedacht. Sie war bloss hier um ihren „Geschäften" nachzugehen, als plötzlich Tsuna im Weg auftauchte und voll in sie hineinraste.

„'tschuldigung. Muss jetzt gehen", sagte sie. Irgendwie musste sie die beiden abwimmeln können. Tsuna war ja kein Problem, er würde eh nichts merken, aber sie musste eingestehen dass sie grossen Respekt vor Reborn hatte. Würde sie lange Ausreden erfinden müssen, käme er gleich dahinter. Also war es am einfachsten, zu gehen. Es war ja schliesslich nicht normal, dass ein Schüler sich an einem freien Samstagvormittag freiwillig auf dem Schulgelände herumtrieb. Das Tsuna am trainieren war, konnte jeder sagen. Dafür brauche man keine Ausrede. Aber _hierfür_…

Sie stand auf, hob kurz ihre Hand zum Abschied und machte sich davon. Immerhin hätte sie eh in fünf Minuten gehen müssen um rechtzeitig zu sein.

Tsuna jedoch war umso verwirrter. Er schaute ihr hinterher, als sie schweigend davonlief. Er wusste wie seltsam sie war. Und mit jedem Tag wurde sie seltsamer.

Und er war nicht der einzige verwirrte hier. Reborn schaute sich um. Seltsame Spuren zierten die Erde auf dem Grund. Er hatte genau gesehen, wie sie hier gekniet hatte und die Spuren untersuchte, als Tsuna um die Ecke des Schulhauses herumgerannt kam. Es waren nicht irgendwelche Spuren, sondern Kampfspuren. Damit kannte er sich zu genüge aus. Doch woher kamen sie?

„Tsu-kun! Essen ist fertig!", rief Nana, Tsunas Mutter ganz frisch und fröhlich aus der Küche.

„Bnglaaiiichhhdaaaa", nuschelte Tsuna zurück. Er war todmüde. Ein warmes Bett und einen Traumlosen Schlaf, es gab nichts was er sich jetzt sehnlicher wünsche nach Reborns Training. „Warum hat er mich heute noch mehr herumgehetzt als sonst?"

„Weil das dazu gehört."

Tsuna taumelte und fiel rückwärts aus der Küche, in die er sich so mühsam geschleppt hatte. Ein lautes „HIII!" entwich ihm, wie immer. Er hätte doch wissen müssen, dass dieses kleine Baby schon in der Küche wartete und gemütlich sein Mittagessen ass.

„Alles okay?"

Verdutzt blinzelte Tsuna zur anderen Seite des kleinen Küchentisches.

„Ehhh? Di-Dino-san!"

„Yo, Tsuna!" Der blonde, tollpatschige Italiener sass grinsend am Tischende. Er hatte bereits die Hälfte des Inhaltes seiner Reisschale auf den Tisch geleert. Das war ja zu erwarten, immerhin war er alleine hier.

„Wa-wa-was machst du hier?", fragte ihn Tsuna immer noch völlig perplex.

„Ich bin auf Reborns Wunsch hier. Da die Ankunft verschoben wurde, bin ich noch da. Darum dachte er es wäre von Vorteil wenn ich auch mitkomme."

Tsunas Verblüfftheit wurde nur noch grösser. Er hatte wirklich nicht die leiseste Ahnung worüber Dino redete. Welche Ankunft? Und warum „_bin ich noch da". _Wohin ging er?

„W-"

„Ich habe dir davon erzählt, Dame-Tsuna! Es hat sich nur um ein paar Tage verschoben." Mit viel Freude warf Reborn dem armen Tsuna Leon an den Kopf, der die Gestalt eines Gummiballes angenommen hatte. Tsuna rieb sich die Beule von Leon, als er sich mühselig erhob und seinen Weg zum Stuhl antrat. „Welche Ankunft?", fragte er schliesslich.

„Dame-Tsuna! Ich habe dir doch vom Besuch erzählt, nicht wahr? Aus gewissen Umständen musste seine Ankunft vor verschoben werden. Wir werden ihn nach dem Essen gleich abholen. Immerhin ist es hochrangiger Mafiabesuch und ein guter erster Eindruck bedeutet viel."

„Eh? Hochrangiger Mafiabesuch?"

„Dieses Treffen ist sehr entscheidend für den momentanigen Bestand der Vongola-Familie und ihren Verbündeten. Also werde ich mitkommen", gab Dino seinen Senf dazu.

„Hiiii! Dieser Typ oder wer auch immer ist so wichtig?"

„Er weiss viel über die Ursachen der momentanigen Problemlage der Vongola. Wir müssen ihn unbedingt auf unsere Seite kriegen. Machen wir ihn uns zu Feind, wird das weitere grosse Probleme mit sich tragen. Ausserdem scheint er ein erfahrener Mafioso zu sein, den man nicht unterschätzen sollte."

„Ab-aber wenn das so wichtig ist, wieso kommt er zu uns nach Namimori? Wieso bleibt er nicht einfach in Italien und redet mit dem Neunten?"

„Es war sein persönlicher Wunsch. Anscheinend hat er auch noch andere Sachen hier in Japan zu erledigen", beantwortete Reborn Tsunas Frage. Denn genau diese Tatsache war es, die ihn an der ganzen Sache störte. Möglicherweise war er tiefer in alles verstrickt, als er zugab. Dieses Treffen war arrangiert worden, um herauszufinden ob dieser Mafioso wirklich soviel wusste, oder ob er gar einer von den Feinden war, die ihnen im Moment solche Probleme aufhalsten.

Der weitere Mittag verlief (nach Tsunas Massstäben) friedlich. Ohne viel Schwierigkeiten (auch nach Tsunas Massstäben, also ohne allzu schlimme Ereignisse mit Dinos Schildkröte Enzo oder ähnlichem) gelangten sie mit Dinos grossem, schwarzen Wagen (und dessen griesgrämigen Chauffeur, Romario und natürlich noch ein paar anderen Mitgliedern der Chavallone Familie, die jetzt nicht weiter erwähnt werden) zu ihrem Ziel; dem Flughafen etwas ausserhalb Namimoris. Auch wenn es nur eine kleine Ortschaft war, besass es einen eigenen Flughafen.

Voller Erwartung, eine ausserordentliche Persönlichkeit zu treffen und von Reborn dazu gedrängt einen guten Eindruck zu hinterlassen, stand Tsuna in der Wartehalle des Flughafens, als zwei Gestalten sich auf sie zu bewegten.

„EEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"


	7. Target 6: kurze Erinnerungen

**Target 6: kurze Erinnerungen**

Tsunas Kinnlade klappte hinunter. Und zwar so weit, dass er dachte, sie würde gleich den Boden berühren (was sie zum Glück nicht tat).

Ärmelloses, weisses Shirt, ein oranger Overall, eine Spitzhacke und ein gelber Helm kamen auf ihn zu.

„Hiii! Das kann doch nicht dein ernst sein! Da-dad`", stotterte er völlig ungläubig.

„Yo! Als ich hörte, dass mein Freund hier nach Namimori kommt, dachte ich es wäre schön euch einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten." Mit einem frisch fröhlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht deutete Iemitsu, Tsunas Vater mit seiner rechten hand nach rechts, zu einem Mann hin, den Tsuna – obwohl er ebenso auffällig war wie sein Vater- glatt übersehen hatte.

„Seid gegrüsst, Vongola Decimo", sagte der Mann mit einer tiefen, ruhigen Stimme. Sein Blick war scharf und aufmerksam, aber keineswegs bösartig. Im Gegensatz zu dem hellen blau dieser blickenden Augen standen die dunkelbraunen Harre, die an seinem Hinterkopf zu einem langen, satten Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren. Er trug ein rotes Hawaiihemd mit gelben Sonnenblumen darauf. Er sah aus, wie ein typischer Tourist. Nur noch die Kamera, sowie der grosse Strohhut fehlten ihm zum perfekten Klischee.

Der Mann streckte Tsuna seine gut gebräunte Hand entgegen. „Mein Name ist Luca. Es freut mich sehr, euch zu treffen. Ich hoffe wir werden gut miteinander auskommen."

Tsuna stutzte ein wenig, denn Luca konnte zwar kein Japaner sein, hatte jedoch trotzdem gewisse, asiatische Züge.

„Ich bin väterlicherseits Japaner, falls du das meinst."

Ein erschrockenes „EHHH?" kam vom zehnten Vongolaboss. Konnte dieser Luca etwa wie Reborn Gedanken lesen?

„Luca ist ein sehr berühmter Mafioso und Arzt. Auch wenn er keiner Familie angehört." Und wieder hatte Reborn Tsunas Frage beantwortet, ohne dass dieser sie erst richtig in seinem Kopf erfasst hatte.

„Es freut mich sehr, meine Beziehungen mit den Vongola zu stärken. Ich hoffe wir werden uns einig", trällerte Luca, fast singend. Tsuna war aber nur sprachlos.

„Ebenso ist es mir eine grosse Freude, Euch zu treffen, Cavallone Decimo, Bucking Horse Dino."

„Ganz meinerseits, Shooting Flash Luca. Trotzdem muss ich jetzt gehen. Unser Flieger hebt gleich ab. Es gibt zu Hause viel zu tun."

„Eh? Dino-san? Du gehst zurück nach Italien?"

„Jap. Wie schon gesagt, viel zu tun. Aber keine Angst, Enzo und ich werden bald wieder da sein!" Mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen hob Dino seine kleine Schildkröte hoch.

„Gut. Dann wäre es wohl das Beste, Luca deine Familie vorzustellen, Dame-Tsuna!"

„HIii, Reborn-"

„Bevor wir weitergehen, möchte ich noch kurz etwas erledigen, wenn's recht ist." Fragend nickten die Anderen Luca zu. „Ich habe noch einen Schüler, der hier auf mich wartet."

„Schüler? Ich dachte dieser sei vor zwei Jahren verschunden?", bemerkte Dino.

„Verschwunden? Haha", Luca lachte schallend, „nein, nicht verschwunden. Ich habe sie bloss in ein intensiveres Training geschickt."

„Sie?" Erneut blickten Dino und Tsuna sich fragend an. Nur auf Reborns Lippen breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. „Also doch."

„Hm. Vor dir kann man wohl nichts verbergen, Reborn-san." Luca strich sich über die glatten Haare. Darauf entgegnete ihm Reborn: „ Nicht ganz. Alleine wäre ich nie darauf gekommen. Sie ist wirklich sehr gut."

Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete sich Luca und zwängte sich zwischen der Menschenmenge zum Wartesaal des Flughaufens hindurch.

„Sawada-dono!"

Erneut öffnete sich Tsunas Mund weiter, als er es sich denken konnte. „Ba-Basil-kun? Hii! Wer kommt denn alles noch? Was machst du hier?"

„Oyakata-sama hat mich gefragt, ob ich mitkommen wolle. Er meinte, es sei bestimmt interessant. Ausserdem besuche ich euch alle doch gerne."

Tsuna wollte ihm irgendetwas kreischend entgegnen, wusste aber nicht was.

„Wir sollten lieber Oyakata-sama und Luca-dono folgen", bemerkte Basil weiter mit einem kleinen Wink in Richtung der beiden Männer. Tsuna nickte ihm immer noch völlig verwirrt von allem zu. Sie setzten sich in Bewegung.

Der Wartesaal war –wie (bis auf die Toilette) alles hier- ein grosser, hoher Raum indem sich fünf Sitzreihen mit beidseitig besetzbaren, azurblauen Stühlen befanden. Einige Leute sassen dort. Familien, die Auf die Ankunft anderer Mitglieder warteten, Paare, die sich in die Arme fielen und einzeln auch Zeitung lesende Leute.

Vor der dritten Sitzreihe blieb Luca stehen. „Yo."

„Du bist spät."

„Lieber spät als gar nicht."

„Tseh. Ansichtssache."

„EHHHH? Nicht auch noch-" Doch Iemitsu unterbrach seinen Sohn: „Yo, schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Du bist ganz schön gross geworden."

„Hiiii! Dad du-" Aber Tsuna konnte seinen Satz wieder nicht beenden. Die Blicke der wartenden Person und seiner trafen sich. Erschrocken schnappte die sitzende Person nach Luft und sprang ruckartig auf. Sie machte aus Reflex einen Schritt zurück, trat aber auf eine glatte Stelle und knallte geräuschvoll auf den Boden. Luca war sich dies gewöhnt und versuchte darum sei Lachen mit einem künstlichen Hüsteln zu überdecken, während die Anderen nur sprachlos zuschauten.

„Du Arsch", zischte die am Boden liegende Person ihm zu. Er ignorierte dies einfach.

„Luchia-chan! Alles okay?", fragte nun eine besorgte Stimme. Luchia, die die am Boden liegende Person war, hob den Kopf nach vorne, wo Basil sich niederliess um ihr beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Ein leichter, rosafarbener Schimmer leuchtete auf deinen Wangen. Das kannte sie bei ihm nur zu gut.

„Basil-kun? Was machst du hier? Luca-sensei hat gar nichts davon gesagt, dass du und Iemitsu-san auch ankommen!" Dankend nahm sie Basils Hilfe an und blinzelte überrascht in die Runde.

„Eh? Warte mal… Du kennst alle… Heisst das du wusstest über alles bescheid?", quietschte Tsuna. Er war wirklich von den Socken. Noch mehr würde er heute nicht mehr ertragen. Hoffentlich hatte Reborn nicht noch mehr mit ihm vor… Moment mal, wieso war Reborn so still? Er hatte die ganze Zeit über schweigend auf Tsunas Schulter gesessen. „Re-Reborn?"

„Dame-Tsuna!" Mit viel Freude sprang Reborn von seiner Schulter und kickte ihn mit voller Wucht in den Magen. „Was habe ich vorhin gesagt? Ab nach Hause, dann stellen wir Luca deine Familie vor.

„EHHH? Aber! Aber…!" Doch was konnte der keine Tuna-Fisch schon gegen seinen Mentor ausrichten. Ausserdem würde sich bei ihm zu Hause sicher alles klären. Das hoffte er jedenfalls.

Nach ein paar Telefonaten und gewissen Torturen von Reborn war alles organisiert. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Dino, der ja zurück nach Italien flog und machten sich auf den Weg zum kleinen Einfamilienhaus, das von der Familie Sawada und einigen Gästen bewohnt wurde.

Tsuna stupste seinen Vater an. „Hey, Dad. Warum ist dieser Luca-san überhaupt hier?" Noch bevor sein Vater sich eine Antwort zu Recht legen konnte, antwortete Luca gleich selbst darauf: „Das hat schon seine Gründe. Ich werde dir auf offener Strasse nichts verraten, nur so viel, dass ich eine Menge Informationen habe. Solche die den Vongola vielleicht helfen könnten, sich aus der momentanen Situation zu befreien."

„Eh? Momentane Situation?"

Reborn hatte ihm anscheinend noch nichts erzählt. Dann würde es wohl besser sein, noch abzuwarten. Ein Arcobaleno wie er würde schon seine Gründe dafür haben. Oder er wollte Tsuna auch einfach nur foltern. Wäre bei ihm gar nicht so unwahrscheinlich. Luca musste innerlich über seine eigenen Gedanken lachen. Er wartete einen Augenblick, bis sich alle in ein Gespräch (oder wohl eher eine Mischung aus Lachen und etwas Tsunamobbing) vertieft hatten. Dann fiel er absichtlich ein paar Schritte zurück, um mit Luchia auf selber Höhe zu sein, die kurz hinter ihnen hertrottete.

„Willst du dich nicht auch zu ihnen gesellen?", fragte er.

„…" Keine Antwort.

„Dacht' ich mir. Und, hast du irgendwelche Vermutungen?"

„Ich nehme an, dass _sie _es sind."

Luca blieb abrupt stehen. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Wir sollten keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen."

„Aber ich kenne ihren Kampstil."

„Das sagt noch nicht viel aus. Immerhin liegt deine letzte Erfahrung damit schon fast zehn Jahre her. Vielleicht haben sie auch nur den gleichen Lehrer gehabt oder so."

„Willst du die Wahrheit nicht wahrhaben?" Aggressiv starrte sie ihn durch ihren Pony hindurch an.

Luca schüttelte nur wieder den Kopf. „Abwarten. Und wenn wir schon in solch ein Gespräch vertieft sind… Was ist mit deinem Arm passiert?"

„… Ich sagte doch, ich kenne diesen Kampstil."

„Dann waren sie also schon hier?!"

„Oi, Luca! Ihr fällt immer weiter zurück! Bewegung", trällerte Iemitsu, mit seiner Spitzhacke herumspielend. Sofort erhöhte Luca sein Tempo, während Luchia immer noch genervt hinterher trottete. Sie wollte nicht, dass irgendwer über ihr Involviert sein in der Mafia wusste. Doch nun war es zu spät. Das die Vongola davon erfuhren war noch annehmbar. Jedoch brachte dies ganz andere Gefahren mit sich. Und wenn sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht hatte, dann waren es grosse Gefahren. Und viele. Wie wenig doch die meisten wussten…

„Luchia-chan?"

Augenblicklich schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken hoch. „Basil-kun? Ist etwas?"

„Wa- nein, gar nichts. Du sahst nur so nachdenklich aus."

„Oh… Okay…"

„… Du hast dich ganz schön verändert, in den letzen drei Jahren. Du bist zum Beispiel schon genau so gross wie ich. Früher warst du immer viel kleiner." Mit der Hand zeigte Basil eine Höhe an, die ihm ungefähr bis unter die Nase reichte. Luchia konnte es nicht vermeiden, dass ein Lächeln kurz über ihr Gesicht huschte. Ihre grasgrünen Augen entspannten sich.

_Luca-sensei ist hier. Ich bin zwar immer noch extrem sauer auf ihn, aber er ist hier. Ich bin nicht mehr allein. Und Basil-kun ist auch da. _Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, denen sie gelernt hatte zu Vertrauen. Denn sie kannten sich schon lange.

„_Wir sind gleich da", erklang Lucas Stimme. Sie klang streng und niedergeschlagen._

_Schritt für Schritt kämpfe sich Luchia die Treppe des Herrenhauses hinauf. Sie dachte irgendwie an nichts, es fühlte sich an, als sei sie eine leere Hülle. Eine Puppe. Nichts weiter. Ohne Gefühle und Bedürfnisse. Ein leerer Körper ohne Seele. Luca zog sie mit sich, die kleine, verschwitze Hand in seiner Haltend. Nach einigen Minuten kamen sie oben an der Wendeltreppe an. Vor ihnen war eine Tür in der Wand eingelassen. Sie bestand aus dichtem, schwerem Ebenholz. Seine dunkle Farbe hob sich extrem von der mit hellgrauem Stein gemauerten Wand ab. Dazu bildete der rote Teppich zu ihren Füssen einen ebenso grossen, passenden Kontrast._

_Luca liess ihre Hand los und hob die seinige, um anzuklopfen. Ein „Herein", ertönte aus dem Zimmer. Sie begaben sich in den Raum. Ein blondhaariger Mann mit Anzug stand vor ihnen._

„_Willkommen. Ich möchte nicht lange zögern. Luca-san, wenn ich Sie bitten darf…" Der Mann deutete auf eine Tür an der linken Seite des leeren Raumes, der genau gleich wie der Gang aussah. Luca nickte._

„_Was ist mit ihr?", fragte der auf Luchia deutend._

„_Keine Sorge. Daran haben wir gedacht. Sie kann mit dem kleinen Basil dort drüben warten. Bei ihm liegt ein ähnlicher Fall vor."_

_Luchia schaute in die Richtung, in die der Mann gedeutet hatte. Ganz hinten in der linken Ecke des Raumes sass ein Junge. Er schien auf irgendetwas zu warten. Verträumt blickte er aus einem der grossen Fenster an der Hinterwand._

_Ohne gefragt zu werden wurde Luchia warnungslos von dem Mann nach hinten zu dem Basil-Jungen geschoben. Wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stand sie nun da, als Luca und der Mann im anderen Zimmer verschwanden._

„_Hallo", Basil schien sie endlich bemerkt zu Haben._

„…"

_Er blinzelte und stellte den Kopf schräg._

„_Wie heisst du? Sie nennen mich Basil"_

„…"

_Böse starrte Luchia den kleinen Jungen an, auch wenn sie keinen Grund dazu hatte._

„_Und? Wirst du auch ausgebildet?"_

„…"

„_Ich finde es toll, dass mal jemand in meinem Alter hier ist."_

„…_Lass mich in Ruhe…"_

An jedes Detail, jeden Geruch konnte sie sich erinnern, auch wenn sie damals mehr tot als lebendig gewesen war. Ihr erstes Treffen war auch nicht gerade sehr erfolgreich abgelaufen.

„Du bist aber auch gewachsen."

„Haha, danke. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du hier in Namimori lebst. Sonst hätte ich sicher einmal vorbeigeschaut."

Ob ihr es glauben werdet oder nicht, Kapitel 6 ist voll und ganz auf der Rückseite von leeren Etikettenpapieren während des Arbeitens entstanden xDDD.

Yays, erster BasilLuchia Moment *-*. Ach, ihr wisst dass dies eine Gokudera X OC X Basil Fanfiktion wird? Mal schauen wann ich die GokuLuchia Momente reinbringen werde kufufufu~

Und ich merke gerade, dass sich hier eine kleine Lücke im Plot auftut. Helft mir Q_Q! Ich bin auf Ideen angewiesen! Egal welche! (Auch Ideen, die im Moment noch nicht möglich sind, sind herzlich willkommen xDDD) … n Review wäre nett… _ *es hasst zu betteln*

*Alle umknuddel*


	8. Target 7: Nebel

**Target 7: Nebel**

Das Licht ging zur neige, denn der Tag endete bald. Die Sonne würde ihren Tagesmarsch gleich beendet haben, während der des Mondes erst begann. Es war still. Bewegungslos lagen die Scherben des Fensters am Boden.

Das einzige zu vernehmende Geräusch stammte von einem Mädchen, das sich ganz klein machte und in die Ecke eines Raumes quetschte. Ihr rechtes Auge starrte unschlüssig auf die Knie vor dem Gesicht, während das linke von einer Augenklappe bedeckt wurde. Ganz einsam und verlassen sass Chrome da, auf die Rückkehr von Ken und Chikusa wartend.

Kurz zuvor hatten beide das Arial verlassen, um etwas Essbares zu holen. Oder auch Süssigkeiten, denn das war das einzige was Ken interessierte. Chrome überlegte sich gerade, wo die Anderen wohl waren und was sie machten.

Da ertönte plötzlich ein Geräusch im verlassenen Gebäude. Chrome zuckte zusammen und hob den Kopf. Sie dachte zuerst an Ken und Chikusa, bis ihr auffiel, dass es viel zu leise war. Wären es die beiden gewesen, so wäre Kens Geschrei bis in die letzte Ecke zu hören. Doch sie hörte fast nichts. Sie horchte weiter.

Ein paar Sekunden, vielleicht auch Minuten vergingen, bis das nächste Geräusch ertönte. Immer lauter wurden die Schritte, die sich ihr näherten. Sie stammten von einer einzelnen, ziemlich massigen Person, weshalb sie nicht von einem ihrer beiden Kumpanen sein konnte. Aber wer würde denn sonst noch hier aufkreuzen? Ein Feind vielleicht.

Chrome biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, während sie ihre Hand in die dunkelblaue Tasche gleiten liess. Möglichst unauffällig nahm sie ihren Trident hervor, der sich mit leisem Klicken zusammensetze. Sie stand auf.

Gerade in diesem Moment öffnete sich vorsichtig eine Tür. Es war die des gegenüberliegenden Raumes. Sie schloss sich wieder. Weitere Schritte waren zu hören, bis dann die benachbarte Tür aufging und wieder schloss. Und schlussendlich öffnete sich auch die Tür zu Chromes Raum. Mit einem Quietschen schob sich die morsche Tür hinaus in den Flur. _Tok, tok, _schwarze Stiefel erschienen. Nach ihnen folgte ein dunkelgrüner, fast schwarzer Umhang. Sie gehörten zu einem Mann.

Der Mann trat ein und atmete einmal tief durch.

„Gefunden."

Seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen, während er seinen Kopf langsam in Chromes Richtung drehte. Der letzte Sonnenstrahl fiel kurz auf sein Antlitz, bevor die Dunkelheit einkehrte.

„Bist du Chrome Dokuro?", fragte der Mann, dessen Haarfarbe Chrome im schlechten Licht nicht mehr definieren konnte.

Sie sagte nichts. Sie zog lediglich den Trident etwas näher an sich.

„Sieht ganz danach aus, chsss…" Der Mann gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, das als Lachen zu identifizieren war.

„Wer…?", hauchte Chrome mit ihrer zarten Stimme.

„Das hat dich nicht zu kümmern. Mit deiner Reaktion nehme ich an, hier richtig zu sein. Deine kleinen Beschützer scheinen nicht hier zu sein", meinte er herumschauend, „was mir alles um einiges erleichtert. Aber ich würde auch mit ihnen keine Probleme haben. Du fragst dich wohl was ich hier will. Und weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich verrate es dir sogar. Aber erst gegen Schluss hin. Sonst wird's ja nicht lustig, chssss."

Der Mann griff unter seinen dunkelgrünen Mantel und holte etwas hervor. Stolz hielt er einen weissen, im trägen Licht blau schimmernden Katanagriff vor sich ausgestreckt. Er schloss kurz die Augen und konzentrierte sich, bis eine weisse Flamme durch die Luft kroch und ein Gebilde bildete, das es mitsamt Griff wie ein aus Feuer bestehendes Katana aussehen liess.

„Lass uns spielen."

Er öffnete blitzschnell die Augen und holte aus. Haarscharf schwebte die Waffe über Chrome hindurch, die sich duckte und unter seinem Arm hindurchhuschte. Sie kehrte sich auf den Zehenspitzen um und schlug mit dem Trident auf den Angreifer ein. Doch leider verfehlte sie ihn und musste ihm wieder ausweichen. Mit der Wand im Rücken stand Chrome da, ernsthaft überlegend was jetzt zu tun war. Sie blickte kurz im Raum herum, als ihr auffiel wo sie sich genau befand. Schon raste die Klinge des Mannes auf sie zu und jeder hätte gewettet, dass sie nun verloren hatte. Doch dem war nicht so.

Denn gerade ein diesem Moment drückte sie mit all ihrer Kraft auf die Wand hinter ihr, denn es war keine Wand, sondern die Tür. Mit einem nicht gerade sanften Ruck ging die Tür auf und Chrome rannte den Flur entlang. Raus hier, einfach Raus. Dort würde ihr vielleicht ein weiterer Schritt einfallen.

Der Mann blinzelte kurz verwirrt, riss sich dann aber wieder zusammen und folgte dem Mädchen durch den Flur, er verlor sie aber aus den Augen. Er blieb kurz stehen. Ein kühler Wind stricht ihm ums Gesicht.

_Der Ausgang,_ kam es ihm sofort in den Sinn. Und wie er dachte stand das Tor offen. Ohne zu zögern lief er darauf zu und trat in die noch frische Nacht. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm stand Chrome, scheinbar auf dem Präsentierteller. Der Mann gab kurz wieder dieses seltsame Lachen von sich und machte sich sprungbereit.

Aber er hatte sich zu früh gefreut. Urplötzlich krachten riesengrosse Ranken aus dem Boden und schlugen nach ihm. Erschrocken öffnete sich sein Mund und er hechtete aus dem Weg. Doch eine der Ranken verfehlte ihn nur kurz und schleuderte ihn mit der Wucht ihres Aufpralls gegen die Gebäudewand. Überrascht und gereizt knirschte der Mann mit den Zähnen. Wieder schlugen die Ranken nach ihm. Dieses Mal jedoch war er vorbereitet. Er lief geradewegs auf die seltsamen Gewächse zu und zerschnitt sie mit seinem Schwert in tausend Stücke. An den Stellen, an denen er die Pflanzen berührt hatte, waren sie seltsamer weise vereist. Was genau hatte dieser Mann für eine Kraft, wenn er so viel noch unbekannte Dinge beherrschte?

Er hob seinen Arm und liess durch dessen schwenken spitze Eissplitter auf Chrome los, wie er es gestern bereits getan hatte. Doch Chrome war noch nicht am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie schwang den Trident und blockte durch eine Kreisbewegung die Splitter ab. Sie Schlug auf den Boden und konzentrierte sich, um eine bessere Illusion zu erschaffen. Aber auf einmal stand der Mann direkt hinter ihr und versetzte ihr einen Tritt in den Rücken. Schmerzerfüllt stöhnte Chrome auf und fiel auf die Knie. Der Mann stand nun über ihr.

„Schade. War etwas interessanter als gester-"

„O! Was ist hier los, pyan?", kam es plötzlich von hinten. Der Mann drehte sich um.

„Ken… Chikusa…"

Erst jetzt bemerkten die eben erst angekommenen Jungen die am Boden liegende Chrome. Sofort wechselten sie in ihre Kampfstellung, als sie sich vom Schock erholt hatten.

„Wie nett. Noch mehr Spielgefährten? Chsss…"

Es dunkelte schon langsam ein, denn mit den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln wie Bus und Zug ging die Fahrt vom Flughafen zum Hause Sawada länger als erwartet. Nun sassen –oder besser gesagt knieten- sie alle am Tisch. Tsuna starrte immer noch ungläubig zwischen seinem Vater, Luca und Luchia hin und her, während Yamamoto und Gokudera sich um irgendetwas stritten. Gleichzeitig schrie Ryohei den weinenden Lambo an, er solle doch lachen, was diesen aber nur noch mehr zum heulen brachte. Iemitsu und Luca nahmen gemütlich ein Schlückchen Sake zu sich, während Basil versuchte alle zu beruhigen. Hibari war nicht da, was irgendwie logisch zu sein schien und Chrome hatten sie nicht erreichen können. Bis auf diese zwei waren die Wächter aber vollständig anwesend.

Luchia kniete vor sich hin, mit dem Gefühl dass ihre Füsse gleich absterben würden. Es schien sich niemand darum zu bemühen, ein anständiges Gespräch auf die Reihe zu bringen, weshalb auch sie keine Anstalten dazu machte. Lieber schaute sie sich im Raum umher.

Alle sassen an einem quadratischen, niedrigen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Raumes stand. An der Wand gegenüber hatte es eine kleine Kommode mit einem Fernseher darauf. Gleich an der anliegenden Wand waren grosse Fenstertüren, die in den Garten führen. Ein grünliches Sofa stand gegenüber dem Fernseher. Während sie sich so umsah, dachte sie daran, wie normal alles hier war. Es war kaum zu glauben, dass ein so durchschnittlicher, japanischer Junge wie Tsuna einmal einer der mächtigsten Männer der Welt sein würde. Schier unvorstellbar.

Plötzlich fühlte sie ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Seite. Unauffällig kratzte sie über die vernarbte Haut unter ihrem T-Shirt um den Juckreiz zu unterdrücken. Doch es half kein bisschen. War das etwa ein Zeichen? Bestimmt würde Luca sie wieder für verrückt halten. Er war Arzt, also würde er alles, was nicht biologisch nachvollziehbar war für Einbildung erklären. Unschlüssig blickte sie auf den Holztisch vor ihr, als endlich jemand das Wort ergriff.

„Genug geplaudert", begann Iemitsu, „wollen wir nun einmal zur Hauptsache kommen."

Chrome blinzelte kurz und versuchte ihre schweren Augenlider offen zu behalten. Das Bewusstsein entglitt ihr. Nur wenige Meter weiter lagen Ken und Chikusa, beide bewusstlos und nicht minder schwer verletzt als sie selbst. Krampfhaft versuchte sie sich zu besinnen, jedoch ohne Erfolg.

„War das schon alles?" Drang die Stimme des Mannes dumpf in ihr Unterbewusstsein.

„Kufufu~ Nicht ganz."

Überrascht blickte der Mann in die schwarze Nacht. Dort wo gerade eben noch das verletzte Mädchen gelegen hatte, stand nun ein blauhaariger Junge vor ihm, der ihn mit seinem blauen und roten Auge anstarrte.

„Kufufu~ Was hast du meiner süssen, kleinen Chrome angetan? Das passt mir so gar nicht. Nimm dich lieber in Acht."

„Wer bist du? Auch eine Illusion der Kleinen?"

„Kufufu~ Eine Illusion ist in einer anderen Illusion verborgen, worin wiederum eine neue Illusion liegt. Erschaffen ist eine Illusion in der Illusion. Sie liegt versteckt in der Wahrheit, während die Wahrheit versteckt und von Lügen umhüllt ist. Das ist … Der Nebel."

„Was soll das? Ich mag keine Poesie. Lass uns weiter machen, wer auch immer du sein magst, chssss…"

Iemitsu kratzte sich an seinem kleinen Kinnbart, als er zu erzählen begann: „Ihr wurdet wahrscheinlich noch nicht darüber informiert, aber die Vongolafamilie befindet sich im Moment in einer sehr schwierigen Situation. Mehrere Aussenposten wurden ohne Vorwarnung attackiert, wir erlitten fatale Schäden und Verluste. Wir haben keine Ahnung wer die Angreifer sind, jedoch sind sie stark. Sehr stark sogar. Und mächtig. Darum fürchteten wir einen Anschlag auf das Hauptquartier, was jedoch glücklicherweise ausblieb. Trotzdem, neue Erkenntnisse haben ergeben, dass einige Spuren hier nach Japan führen. Es ist anzunehmen, dass nicht das Hauptquartier oder der Neunte der Kern ihres Vorhabens sind. Anscheinend haben sie es auf die neue, zehnte Generation, also auf _euch_ abgesehen."

Erschrocken schnappten einige nach Luft, als sie dies erfuhren. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Weiter fuhr Iemitsu fort: „Das ist der Grund, warum wir Luca um Hilfe gebeten haben. Er ist Experte und besitzt viele Informationen. Zum Glück sind wir zwei alte Freunde, was es mir erleichtert hat, ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Bitte behandelt ihn mit grösstem Respekt. Er ist übrigens auch Arzt, nur für den Notfall."

Tsuna wurde ganz bleich. „Hiii! Sie sind hinter uns her? Was sollen wir machen?! Ich will noch nicht sterben!"

„Juudaime! Keine Sorge. Ich werde dich als deine Rechte Hand mit allen Mitteln beschützen!", rief Gokudera ihm mit glänzenden Augen hinzu.

„Maa, ganz ruhig ihr beiden. So schlimm wird's schon nicht sein, haha", fügte Yamamoto völlig unbeschwert hinzu.

„Das muss ich kyokugen dringend Kyoko erzählen!", schrie Ryohei in die Luft vor sich, während Lambo nur meinte: „Lambo-san will Süsses! Tsuna spiel mit mir!"

Luchia konnte sich nur Kopfschüttelnd mit der Hand an die Stirn fassen. Sie hatte viel von den Vongola gehört und dache eine Zeit lang sogar, dieses seltsame, normale oder auch kindische Verhalten in der Schule sei nur Deckung. Wie sehr sie sich da doch geirrt hatte…

Ein letztes Mal sprühten Funken, die Waffen klirrten beim Aufeinandertreffen. Beide Partien sprangen zurück, sich mühselig noch auf den Beinen haltend.

„Kufufufufuf~"

„Chss… Du bist stärker als ich gedacht hatte. Trotzdem, ich habe was ich brauche."

„Du gehst schon?"

Ein letztes Grinsen war im Mondlicht zu sehen, bevor der Mann verschwand, ohne weitere Spuren seines Daseins zu hinterlassen.

„Interessant…" Mit diesen Worten begann Mukuro langsam zu verschwinden. Es war, als löse er sich in Nebel auf. Gerade dort, wo er bis vorhin noch gestanden hatte erschien Chrome. Sie spähte kurz aus ihren halb geschlossenen Augen, bevor sie seitwärts fiel, direkt auf den harten…

Jemand fing sie auf.

„Sieht aus als bräuchten die drei hier meine Hilfe."


	9. Target 8: Begegnungen

**Target 8: Begegnungen, deren Folgen im Ungewissen liegen**

„Wie geht es ihr?"

Undeutlich und nur schwer zu erfassen drangen Stimmen in Chromes Bewusstsein.

„Den Umständen entsprochen recht gut. Sie wird bald wieder auf den Beinen sein."

„Hn", machte die erste Stimme wieder, „und was ist mit den anderen Zwei, die du erwähnt hast?"

„Ich habe sie versorgt. Mehr liessen sie nicht zu. Ich hatte schon Probleme damit, das Mädchen hier her zu bringen. Sie wollten mich nicht gehen lassen. Ich musste ihren Zustand schlimmer erscheinen lassen, als er ist, damit sie mich die Kleine mitnehmen liessen."

„Verstehe. Hast du die Angreifer gesehen?"

„Nein, er schien sich gerade davon gemacht zu haben, als ich ankam."

„Also war es nur einer?"

Vorsichtig öffnete Chrome ihre Augen etwas. Glühlampenlicht fiel durch einen dünnen Schlitz zwischen Tür und Türrahmen.

„Demnach, was sie gesagt haben schon. Soll ich ihn dir beschreiben?"

Chrome sah zwar nichts, nahm aber an das die angesprochene Person nickte, denn kurz darauf begann die zweite Stimme zu beschreiben: „Es war ein Mann, so Mitte zwanzig, langes, pinkes Haar und ein Katana als Waffe. Anscheinend trug er eine Art Uniform, schwarz soll sie gewesen sein. Ausserdem", der Mann, reduzierte die Lautstärke seiner Stimme, flüsterte beinahe schon, „hat er das Schneeelement. Ziemlich selten, das weißt du ja am besten."

„Die Beschreibung stimmt genau überein. Sensei, das war der Typ von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Ich bin sicher, er gehört zu _ihnen._ Hn… Übrigens, was hast du jetzt vor? Ich meine mit den Vongola und so."

„Vielleicht-"

Die Tür zu Chromes Raum schletzte zu. Erschrocken schnappte sie kurz nach Luft. Sofort wurde die Tür wieder einen Spalt breit geöffnet, ein hineinblickender Schatten war zu sehen. Verängstigt wie sie war, schloss Chrome ihre Augen wieder und stellte sich schlafend. Das einzig Richtige, was ihr im Moment in den Sinn kam.

„Bist du bescheuert?", zischte die Stimme von der ins Zimmer spähenden Gestalt zum draussen stehenden Mann. „Du hast das Fenster nicht geschlossen! So erkältet sie sich- UAH!"

Ein Schlag war zu hören, als etwas Massiges auf den Boden schlug. Ein unterdrücktes Lachen war von draussen zu hören.

„Wenn du dir schon so viel Mühe machst, dass sie nicht aufwacht, solltest du vielleicht auch aufpassen, wohin du trittst", flüsterte der Mann.

„Fick dich", fauchte eine Mädchenstimme. Das Mädchen war über die Türschwelle gestolpert. Seufzend richtete sie sich wider auf und lief um Chromes Bett herum. Anscheinend war am anderen Ende des Zimmers ein Fenster, denn Chrome spürte wie ein Lüftchen durch den Raum huschte. Mit einem Klappern erstarb der Wind, denn das Mädchen schloss das Fenster. Sie lief wieder um Chromes Bett herum, blieb jedoch kurz vor der Tür stehen. Sie warf einen Blick zurück, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ging gerade auf Chrome hinzu.

Mühselig versuchte diese ruhig zu bleiben. Sie wusste, dass sie in einem fremden Bett, in einem fremden Haus bei fremden Leuten war. Und auch, dass Mukuro soeben –oder auch vor ein paar Stunden, sie wusste es nicht- einen Kampf für sie bestritten hatte. Auf alles gefasst liess sie ihre Augen krampfhaft geschlossen. Das Mädchen stand nun am Bett.

„Hat ganz schön was abbekommen", meinte das Mädchen eher zu sich selbst, denn sie dachte Chrome würde schlafen. Wieder seufzend hob sie den feuchten Lappen von Chromes Stirn, tauchte ihn in ein Becken voller Wasser, dass auf der Kommode neben dem Bett stand, rang den Lappen aus und legte ihn zurück auf Chromes Stirn.

„Schlaf gut."

Das war das Letzte, das Chrome hörte, bevor die Tür sanft geschlossen wurde und alles Licht aus dem Raum verschwand.

_Mukuro-sama… Ken, Chikusa…_

Sie wollte aufstehen, aber ihr Körper fühlte sich wie Blei an und liess sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Schläfrig versuchte sie es noch einmal, wurde aber von der wiederkehrenden Müdigkeit besiegt.

„Was erzählst du ihnen?"

„Nichts bis wir zu hundert Prozent sicher sind. Es würde sie nur noch mehr in Gefahr bringen."

„Klingt verständlich… Ah, ich hasse Endgegner!"

Wieder wurde Chrome von den Stimmen des Mannes und des Mädchens geweckt. Die Tür war zu und nur dumpf drangen Laute hindurch. Immer noch fühlte sich ihr Körper wie Blei an. Sie starrte an die weisse Zimmerdecke. Ihr Kopf war das Einzige, was sie im Moment ohne Schmerzen bewegen konnte. Trotzdem riss sie sich zusammen und setze sich auf. Sie betrachtete das Zimmer. Die Wände waren in einem gräulichen grün gestrichen. Gerade mal das Bett, eine Kommode links daneben und weisse Vorhänge befanden sich hier drin. Mehr hatte auch kaum platz. Darauf bedacht sich so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen hob Chrome die im gleichen Farbton wie die Wände gehaltene Decke vom Leibe und schwang die Beine die Kante hinunter. Sie nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge, sammelte die Kraft in ihrem Innern und stand auf. Schwankend schleppte sie sich zum Fenster. Sie zog die Vorhänge beiseite.

Rauschend klatschte Regen gegen die Fensterscheibe. Der Himmel war von grauen Wolken bedeckt. Die Strasse unten am Gebäude war leer bis auf einen einzelnen, schwarzen Schirm, der durch die Gegend wanderte. An der Entfernung schätzte Chrome, dass sich ihr Zimmer ungefähr auf dem dritten Stockwerk befand. Keine Chance zum Hinunterklettern, denn keine Rohre oder ähnliches waren in Sichtweite.

Nachdem sie sich alles genau angesehen hatte, kehrte Chrome um. Sie wankte ums Bett herum zur weiss gestrichenen Holztür. Sie drückte ihr Ohr dagegen, um zu lauschen. Eine merkwürdige Musik und seltsames Geschrei drangen aus dem gegenüberliegenden Raum. Keine Stimmen waren zu hören. Sie riss all ihren Mut zusammen und öffnete die Tür vorsichtig.

Ohne viel Lärm zu verursachen sprang die Türklinke nach unten und oben. Neugierig spähte Chrome hinaus. Doch was sie sah war so… so… _normal. _Es war ein normales Wohnzimmer. Nicht besonders gross, aber trotzdem gemütlich. Ein braunes Ledersofa stand in der Mitte, auf dem jemand sass. Gleich davor stand ein Couchtischchen aus Glas, wenige Meter danach ein Fernseher auf einem Möbel. Auf dem Bildschirm flackerten Figuren auf. Das Mädchen auf dem Sofa schien irgendein Spiel zu spielen. Mehr konnte Chrome durch den Schlitz nicht erkennen.

Vielleicht konnte sie ja unbemerkt vorbei schleichen und zurück nach Kokuyo Land gehen. Bestärkt dadurch, sich schon wieder etwas bewegen zu können zwängte sie sich durch den Spalt nach draussen-

Geräuschvoll stolperte sie über die Türschwelle. Gerade noch rechtzeitig konnte sie sich an der Klinke festklammern um nicht zu fallen. Erleichtert wollte sie aufatmen, als sie bemerkte wie ein paar grasgrüne Augen sie anstarrten. Zuerst war der Blick verwirrt, danach aber entspannte er sich.

Das Mädchen auf der Couch legte den Controller aus den Händen, denn es war gerade noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen Gegner im Spiel zu besiegen, und stand auf. Chrome richtete sich auf, bereit dafür sich im Zimmer hinter ihr einzuschliessen, denn sie hatte den Schlüssel auf der Kommode neben dem Bett gesehen.

„Wie… geht es dir?", fragte das Mädchen zögernd. Ohne zu blinzeln starrte Chrome zurück.

„Das wegen der Türschwelle tut mir Leid", begann das Mädchen nun etwas sicherer und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „jeder fällt immer darüber. Wir lassen sie demnächst entfernen. Eh, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen, du bist noch nicht gesund. Luca-seinsei meinte du solltest noch liegen bleiben. Den anderen beiden Typen geht's auch gut, a… Oh, tut mir Leid. Ich habe mich vergessen vorzustellen. Du bist Chrome Dokuro-san, oder?"

Das Mädchen streckte Chrome ihre Hand entgegen und wartete auf eine Reaktion. Diese blieb jedoch aus. Sie hob die eine Augenbraue. Dann begann sie weiter zu reden.

„Ich bin Luchia. Du befindest dich gerade in meinem Appartement. Luca-sensei ist gerade unterwegs. Er hat sich um dich gekümmert. Du solltest ihm Danken."

Luchia hob die gerade eben gesenkte Hand wieder etwas.

„Schon okay. Ich tu dir nichts."

Misstrauisch schaute Chrome abwechslungsweise zwischen Hand und Gesicht hin und her. Luchia seufzte.

„Na gut. Dann halt nicht. In der Küche steht etwas zu Essen, du bist sicher hungrig. Ich kann's dir auch aufs Zimmer bringen." Die Hände in die Jeanshosentasche steckend lief sie quer durch den Raum auf ein anderes Zimmer zu. Nachdem sie sich etwas entfernt hatte, überlegte es Chrome sich doch anders. Vorsichtig schlich sie ihr nach.

„Magst du Pasta? Ich kann dir auch etwas anderes machen wenn du willst…"

Anscheinend war sie doch nicht so unbemerkt geblieben, wie erhofft.

Es war Montagmorgen. Die Schule begann von neuem, wie nach jedem Wochenende. Es war immer noch genau so verregnet wie gestern, was nicht allzu erfreuend für die Schüler der Namimori Mittelschule war.

Besonders nicht für einen gewissen, von Zigaretten ziemlich abhängigen, silberhaarigen Jungen. Genervt versuchte er zum fünften Mal seine Kippe anzuzünden. Die ganze Packung in seiner Hosentasche war völlig durchnässt, was ein entflammen fast unmöglich machte. Besonders störten dazu noch die seiner Meinung nach unnötigen Kommentare eines gewissen baseballfanatischen Mitschülers neben ihm, die ihm sagten es sei nicht so gut im Klassenzimmer zu rauchen. Aber scheiss drauf, war doch ihm egal. Es war kein Lehrer anwesend und es schien auch irgendwie keiner zu kommen. Jedenfalls dachte er das, bis plötzlich eine Stimme die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler erlangte.

„Würdet ihr euch bitte setzen und mit den Kindereien aufhören? Der Unterricht beginnt."

Hinter dem Lehrerpult stand eine junge Frau Mitte zwanzig. Sie hatte sich unbemerkt ins Klassenzimmer begeben. Sie trug eine Brille, durch die ihre Augenfarbe nur schwer erkennbar war. Ihr pinkes Haar trug sie zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Observierend fuhr sie mit ihrem Blick durch die Sitzreihen. Als sie fertig war räusperte sie sich und begann zu Reden: „Ich bin eure neue Englischlehrerin. Mein Name ist Honta Valeria. Bitte nennt mich Honta-sensei. Ich habe in Italien Englisch studiert und habe zuvor Unterricht an einer Schule in Tokyo gegeben. Es freut mich mit euch arbeiten zu dürfen. Also bitte stellt eure Gespräche endgültig ein und lasst uns beginnen. Schlagt eure Bücher auf Seite 115, Abschnitt 3 auf…"

Irgendetwas war da. Irgendetwas. Irgendwas, was Gokudera stutzig machte. War es etwas, was sie gesagt hatte? Nein, es war etwas anderes. Etwas, das ihn störte und irritierte. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig misstrauisch. Etwas war faul an dieser Sache… Er blickte zu erst zu Tsuna, dann zu Yamamoto und schliesslich zur restlichen Klasse. Doch keiner ausser ihm schien etwas zu bemerken. Bildete er sich alles nur ein? Die Stirn in Falten gelegt betrachtete er den noch glühenden Zigarettenstummel, den er doch noch hatte anzünden können, jedoch gleich danach auf den Boden hatte schmeissen müssen. Er betrachtete ihn fragend, als sein Blick langsam hinauf wanderte. Da war es. Ein Beweis. Er war nicht der einzige, dem es seltsam erschien. Aber… Warum musste es gerade diese Idiotin sein? Denn es war keine andere als Luchia, die nun anstatt träumend aus dem Fenster böse nach vorne sah. Irgendetwas in ihren Augen sagte ihm, dass sie der ganzen Sache auch misstraute. Und da sie auch irgendwie in der Mafia war und anscheinend auch auf der Seite des Zehnten, konnte das nichts Gutes bedeuten.

„Würdest du", die Lehrerin durchsuchte die Klassenliste, „Gokudera Hayato, bitte dem Unterricht auch folgen und dein Buch hervor holen anstatt aus dem Fenster zu schauen?", drang es scharf in seinen Kopf.

Sofort drehte er sich um und schaute die Lehrerin böse an (was einige seiner Fangirls quieken liess) bevor er doch sein Buch aus der Tasche holte, wenn auch nicht gerade mit sehr viel Begeisterung.

Zur selben Zeit, an einem ganz anderen Ort.

„Du bist nicht ohne Grund mitgekommen", stellte Luca fest. Locker lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken ans Gelände der Brücke. Direkt neben ihm stand Iemitsu und schaute schweigend aufs Meer hinaus. Sie standen auf einer Brücke ausserhalb Namimoris. Sie führe über einen kleinen Fluss, der direkt ins offene Meer mündete.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, bevor Iemitsu nickte. Immer noch machte er keine Anstalten etwas zu sagen.

„Es ist ein Auftrag des Neunten. Es geht um das Schneeelement, richtig?"

Nun stockte Iemitsu kurz. Woher konnte Luca das wissen?

„Du weißt, ich komme viel herum. Ausserdem hat jemand, den ich kenne dieses Element. Und ich bin sicher, du bist auch gekommen um das zu prüfen."

Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf der Stirn des blonden Familienvaters. Er atmete schwer.

„Es geht um die Ringe. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass alles so schlimm sei. Der Neunte hat beschlossen, dies als Sonderfall zu deklarieren. Darum werden wir die volle Macht der Ringe benötigen. Das heisst _alle_ Ringe in ihrer _endgültigen_ Form."

„Ihr habt doch nicht etwa vor?!"

„Doch. Mir gefällt es auch nicht, aber das ist nicht meine Entscheidung. Ausserdem sind die Kandidaten bestimmt."

Mit grossen Augen schaute Luca seinen Kollegen ungläubig an. Es war so klar.

„Du meinst…?"

Iemitsu nickte. Luca schüttelte den Kopf als wolle er es nicht wahrhaben.

„Wer ist der Andere?", fragte er trocken. Er hatte das Gefühl, als sei alles Leben seiner Stimme entwichen.

Es war bereits seit fast einer viertel Stunde Mittagspause. Genervt lief Luchia die Treppe hinauf. Eigentlich hatte sie schnell auf die Toilette gehen wollen und dann sich ein Plätzchen zum Essen suchen. Aber sie hatte ihre Tasche im Klassenraum vergessen und musste sie nun holen gehen. All die Treppenstufen bis in den zweiten obersten Stock. Nur um ihr Bento zu holen.

Sie hatte den letzten Tritt erreicht und machte sich zum Klassenraum auf. Schon lag ihre Hand auf der Klinke, als sie stutzte. Geräusche drangen aus dem Zimmer hervor. Es hörte sich an, als würde die neue Lehrerin mit jemandem sprechen. Aber auf… _italienisch_. Nur zu gut, dass das ihre Muttersprache war. Leise kniete sie an die Wand neben der Tür und versuchte durch das Schlüsselloch zu spähen.

„Ich habe es dir doch gesagt. Es klappt sogar noch besser als erwartet… Ja. Bei zweien bin ich mir unsicher, aber die krieg ich auch noch rum. Unsere Tarnung ist perfekt. Ich werde sie schneller-"

Die Klinke wurde hinuntergedrückt. Luchia sprang so schnell sie konnte auf und hob die Hand, als wollte sie gerade anklopfen. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, als die Lehrerin direkt vor ihr stand und… lächelte.

„Ist etwas, Hoseki Luchia?", fragte sie.

„Entschuldigen sie, falls ich gestört habe, Honta-sensei, aber ich habe meine Tasche mit meinem Bento hier liegen lassen. Dürfte ich…?"

„Aber natürlich", immer noch lächelnd trat sie beiseite. Schon jetzt hasste Luchia ihr schleimiges Verhalten. Und da war noch etwas…

Ihr Herz pochte in der Brust, als sie angespannt ihren Weg zum Pult machte. Sie erwartete bereits, dass sich die Tür hinter ihr schliessen würde, doch nichts passierte. Ohne Zwischenfall trat sie aus dem Zimmer.

„Auf wiedersehen, Honta-sensei."

„Wiedersehen", sagte die Frau und hatte noch dasselbe Lächeln im Gesicht.

Erleichtert darüber, endlich aus der Reichweite zu sein, rannte Luchia vorwärts, immer nach hinten blickend. Hoffentlich folgte ihr-

„WAH!"

Die Treppe. Das war ja so klar gewesen. In sekundenschnelle presste sie die Augen zusammen. Denn sie wusste genau, wie es ausging wenn sie wieder einmal die Treppe hinunterfiel. Auf jeden Fall schmerzhaft.

„OI!"

Kein Aufprall.

„Was soll das?! Pass gefälligst auf wo du hinfällst!"

Luchia blinzelte. Irgendwas, nein, irgendjemand hatte sie aufgefangen. Oder besser gesagt, sie war auf irgendjemanden zugefallen, der sie wohl oder übel fangen musste, um nicht selbst zu fallen. Ohne es zu wollen, färbten sich ihre Wangen bei der Berührung leicht rosa.

Der Geruch von Tabak drang ihr in die Nase. Das durfte jetzt nicht wahr sein. Von allen Menschen, musste es natürlich gerade er sein.

„Go-Gokudera-san?"

„Was bin ich, ein Geist oder was? Verdammte Tagträumerin!"

Tagträumerin? _Tagträumerin?!_ Wow, war sie nun so weit aufgestiegen, dass sie selbst schon einen blöden Spitznamen von ihm bekam?

„Da-Danke… Aber was zur Hölle machst du hier?", fragte sie.

„Du bist wirklich ziemlich dumm, was? Juudaime hat mich geschickt, ich solle dich holen."

„Hn? Mich? Warum denn das? Und wieso ausgerechnet du?"

„Halt gefälligst die Klappe! Juudaime meinte, dass du nicht immer allein sein sollst, jetzt wo du sowieso in unsere Geschäfte hineinfunkst. Ausserdem ist der Baseballfreak beim Training und Sasagawas Schwester bei den Mädchen. Reborn-san wollte wohl mit Juudaime allein reden und hat darum mich geschickt."

_Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime… Verstehe,_ dachte Luchia, innerlich beide Brauen so hochziehend wie nur möglich. Ihn schien wohl wirklich nichts anderes zu kümmern als Tsuna. Sie trat einen Schritt neben ihn und wollte die Treppe hinuntergehen. Konnte ihr doch egal sein. Aber eine Hand packte sie am Oberarm.

„Hey, wo läufst du hin? Juudaime ist auf dem Da-"

„AUTSCH! Das tut verdammt nochmals weh!", brüllte sie ihn an.

Verstört schaute er ihr in die Augen, bevor er mit der andern Hand ihren Ärmel hochriss.

„Was zum-?!"

„Das geht dich nichts an!"

Mit einem tödlichen Blick riss sie sich von ihm los. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen betrachtete er den blutigen Verband an ihrem Oberarm. Es war die Verletzung, die sie sich letzten Freitag zugezogen hatte, als sie versuchte Kyoko und deren Freundin zu beschützen. Er schien ziemlich geschockt zu sein.

Und zu alledem, um die Situation noch mehr zu verschlechtern, tauchte jemand oben an der Treppe auf.

„Gibt es Probleme? Kann ich irgendwie helfen?"

„Honta-sensei! Nein, alles klar. Wir wollten gerade gehen", meinte Luchia. Sie entzog ihren Arm dem Blickfeld der Lehrerin und stapfte die Treppe hinauf. Gokudera brauchte erst einige Sekunden bevor er alles realisierte, folgte ihr dann aber. Die Lehrerin sah ihnen noch etwas nach, bevor sie sich umdrehte und weiterlief.

Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen sich an.

„Das erste und wahrscheinlich einzige Mal, das wir uns einig werden, Krakenkopf."

„Mhm… OI, WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT?!"

„Hat Sasagawa-san dich nicht so genannt? Dieser Spitzname gefällt mir."

„VERDAMMTE TAGTRÄUMERIN! Wenn Juudaime nicht…!"

Wie gerne hätte Luchia den Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen. Dieses Juudaime war ja nicht zum aushalten!

Woah, das längste Kapitel bis jetzt, 5,5 Wordseiten XD

Die unterstrichenen Sätze bedeuten, dass es italienisch sein sollte. Ich habe keine Lust eine bubblefish Übersetzung zu benutzen, und italienisch kann ich auch kein Wort…

Und alles ist so vorhersehbar… Tut mir Leid dafür Q_Q

PS: ein Kommi wäre nett… Ich verlier nicht die Lust am Schreiben, aber am hochladen… Von den beiden anderen FF's von mir habe ich schon weitere Kapitel, bin aber zu faul um hochzuladen xD


	10. Target 9: neue Erkenntnis

**Target 9: Neue Erkenntnis**

„Noch fünf Minuten. Von hier aus habe ich alles im Blick. Aber sei vorsichtig. Niemand darf dich sehen."

Trotzt des Regen und der Kälte bewegten sich einige Figuren unten auf dem Sportplatz. Von hier aus hatte man eine perfekte Sicht darauf,

„Nice! Das war gerade ein Home Run!", rief einer der Teamkollegen Yamamoto zu.

„Haha! Danke, aber ich muss noch schneller werden, damit wir das nächste Spiel gewinnen", gab er mit seiner immer optimistischen Ausdrucksweise zurück. Er war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, doch es störte ihn nicht, denn er war in seinem Element: Baseball. Und so schnell konnte ihn nichts von seinem Hobby abbringen. Nicht mal ein nasser Frühlingsschauer.

Und so trainierte er weiter, für die nächste halbe Stunde. Langsam verliessen seine Kollegen nach und nach den Platz, bis er alleine dort stand. Fröhlich gesinnt machte er sich auf, um die vielen, weit auseinander verteilten Bälle einzusammeln. Das Training heute war gut verlaufen.

Auf einmal stutzte er kurz, bevor er den zweitletzten Ball vom Boden auflas. Er hielt ihn in die Luft vor sich, als habe er darauf etwas Spezielles entdeckt. Doch es war nur ein normaler Ball. Und er wusste das. Denn es war nicht dieser Ball, der in zum stutzen gebracht hatte. Nein, es war die Anwesenheit. Die Anwesenheit eines Fremden. Und sie beunruhigte ihn. Und das war bei seinem naiven Gemüt schon etwas. Langsam warf er den Ball in den braunen Sack, den er in der anderen Hand hielt und drehte sich um. Weissgraue Augen blickten ihn an.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?", fragte Yamamoto mit seinem üblichen Grinsen. Doch der Mann erwiderte nichts.

„Dann wohl nicht."

Sofort änderte sich sein Gesichtsaudruck. Seine Augenbrauen waren erwartungsvoll zusammengezogen, das Grinsen verschwunden. Mit so einem abrupten Wechsel hatte der weissäugige Mann, alias Aleister nicht gerechnet. Der Junge schien wohl doch wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Ernst zu besitzen.

„Regenwächter der Vongola?", fragte er.

„Und wenn?", erwiderte Yamamoto mit einer Gegenfrage. Eine kurze, regungslose Stille hielt an, bis Aleister sich zur Handlung entschloss. Ohne weitere Zeit zu verlieren zog er seinen Griff hervor und entzündete in sekundenschnelle seine weisse Todeswillenflamme. Ohne zu zögern schwang er seine Waffe.

Dank seinen guten Reflexen hob Yamamoto gerade noch rechtzeitig den braunen Sack mit den Bällen empor, um den Angriff zu blocken. Weisse Bälle und deren Inneres verteilten sich quer übers ganze Feld. Eine kleine Schweissperle entstand auf seiner Stirn. Er war beim Training. Und das war so ziemlich der einzige Zeitpunkt, bei dem er seine Boxwaffe nicht bei sich trug. Ausser zu Hause vielleicht. Aber wenn wir beim Thema bleiben, irgendwie hatte Aleister rausbekommen, wann er am verwundbarsten war.

Ein Grinsen zog sich breit über das Gesicht der im Schulhausflur stehenden Person, die gemütlich das Vorgehen aus dem Fenster betrachtete. Alles lief nach Plan.

Tsuna blinzelte verständnislos nach vorne. Wie hatte er das verdient? Das war ja genau so schlimm wie mit Yamamoto. Nein, noch schlimmer, denn Yamamoto würde wenigstens lachen. Und nicht mit streiten, so wie Luchia es tat. Und so betrachtete er wortlos seine beiden Klassenkameraden vor ihm, die ohne auf irgendetwas zu achten ihren Wortstreit weiterführten.

„GLEICH SPRENG ICH DICH IN DIE LUFT!"

„DANN VERSUCHS DOCH!"

„VERDAMMTE…", zischte Gokudera zwischen den Zähnen hervor und zuckte sein Dynamit, dass er obwohl der Boxwaffen, die er immer bei sich trug, immer noch irgendwo an seinem Körper versteckt hielt.

„Hiii! Gokudera-kun! Bitte hör auf! Bitte beruhigt euch!", flehte Tsuna seine Freunde an.

„Bi-"

Da war etwas. Erschrocken drehte er ruckartig den Kopf nach hinten. Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet?

„Dame-Tsuna, was ist?", fragte Reborn, der dem Geschehen nur amüsiert zusah.

„Ni-nichts. Gokudera-kun! Hoseki-san! Bitte hört auf!"

Luchia seufzte. Sie konnte nicht mit Leuten umgehen. Das war ihr klar. Doch dass sie sich gerade so mit diesem Idioten streiten musste… Das war sogar ihr zu viel. Jedoch war ihr eines klar geworden: Sie hasste diesen ihn schon jetzt.

„Entschuldigung, Sawada-san", sagte sie höflich, „übrigens, bitte nenn mich Luchia."

„Eh? O-okay. Dann nenn mich Tsuna. Das tun sowieso alle hier…"

… _und hängen noch ein „Dame" vorne dran, _fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

„Dann wohl eher entschuldigung, Tsuna, hn?"

Luchia wollte noch etwas an ihre eher feststellende Frage anhängen, als Gokudera schon wieder begann sie anzuschreien: „WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN JUU-"

Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach ihn. Auf der Stelle sprangen die drei Jugendlichen auf, alarmiert für einen Notfall. Sie liefen unter dem vor Regen schützenden Vordach des Treppenhauses hervor und hielten knapp vor der Kante des Daches an. Und was sie da sahen, liess sie alle nach Luft schnappen. Denn dort, wo sie den Sportplatz vermuteten, war nun eher ein Schlachtfeld zu sehen. Unzählige kleine Gräben durchzogen die durchweichte Erde, das Feld war mit weissen Punkten übersäht, die wohl einmal Bälle gewesen zu sein schienen. _Baseballbälle. _

„HIIII! Yamamoto!", kreischte Tsuna vor Sorge um seinen Freund. Panisch fasste er sich an den Kopf und sah aus, als würde er gleich anfangen im Kreis herum zu springen.

„Juudaime!", rief Gokudera ganz aus dem Häuschen. „Juudaime, bitte beruhig dich! Juudaime, Juudaime!"

Nur zu gerne hätte Luchia ihm eine runter gehauen. Das würde sie eigentlich die ganze Zeit gerne tun. Herumzuschreien brachte auch nichts.

„Sa- Tsuna! Gokudera! Es bleibt uns keine Zeit zum Panik schieben!"

Sie griff die beiden an ihren Hemdärmeln und zog sie mit sich. Mann, die Kleine war stärker als sie aussah. Trotzdem konnte sie nicht lange gegen zwei durchgeknallte Frösche wie sie anhalten. Doch die Rettung nahte. Und zwar in Form eines kleinen Kindes.

„Dame-Tsuna, beruhig dich."

Als Tsuna sich dann immer noch nicht zusammenreissen konnte, fiel ein Schuss. Erschrocken wollte Luchia etwas rufen, doch sie sah wie eine Flamme auf Tsunas Stirn erschien. Eine Todeswillenkugel. Das hätte sie sich doch denken müssen. Immerhin war das die Spezialität der Vongola Familie.

„Danke, Reborn", sagte der nun völlig veränderte Tsuna. Seine Stimme klang tiefer, ruhiger, vielleicht auch sogar eine Spur erwachsener. Auf jeden Fall entschlossen und nicht mehr panisch.

„Lauft hinunter. Ich gehe schon mal vor", befahl er ihnen.

„Hai, Juudaime!", antwortete Gokudera nun völlig motiviert und mit glänzenden Augen. Er drehte sich um und eilte die Treppe hinunter, während Tsuna sich dem Abgrund zuwandte.

„Bleib lieber in Deckung", meinte er kurz zu Luchia schielend, bevor orangefarbene Flammen aus seinen Händen, oder besser gesagt Handschuhen schossen und er auf das Schlachtfeld flog.

„Du solltest tun, was er sagt."

Reborn stand regungslos neben ihr. Sie war offensichtlich überrascht von Tsunas Wandel.

„Das ist sein Hyper-Todeswillenmodus. Sein ruhiger Kampfgeist. Nicht der aggressive Kampfgeist, der sonst erscheint wenn man jemanden mit der Todeswillenkugel trifft."

Luchia nickte schweigend und nahm dies zur Kenntnis. Immer noch starrte sie dem braunhaarigen Jungen nach. _Nur weil er denkt, ich könnte mich nicht wehren, werde ich ganz sicher nicht still hier stehen bleiben._

„Das musst du auch nicht. So wie ich Luca kenne, dachte ich von Anfang an, dass er dich sicher hervorragend ausgebildet haben muss. Aber das war vorhin Tsunas Entscheid. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du ihm folgen würdest. Es gibt sicher noch anderes was du tun kannst. Am besten gehst du zur Umziehkabine des Sportclubs. Dort wirst du Yamamotos Waffen finden. Ich glaube, dass ist die beste Art, den anderen nun zu helfen."

Nicht sehr erfreut schaute sie nun zu Reborn.

„Und wie sehen diese Waffen aus?"

„Es ist eine kleine, blaue Box. Und ein Ring. Mehr kann ich dir später erklären."

_Ist das etwa… Eine dieser legendären, neuartigen Boxwaffen, über die man so viel spricht? _Es passte ihr zwar überhaupt nicht, dennoch leistete sie Reborns Anweisungen folge.

„Yamamoto!"

Er schreckte auf, als er seinen Namen hörte.

„Tsuna…?"

Auf allen Vieren kniend blickte er zu seinem Freund hinauf, der angeflogen kam. Ausser ein paar Schrammen und blauen Flecken vom Ausweichen hatte er zum Glück nicht abbekommen, jedoch war das Verteidigen ohne irgendwelche Waffen schon schwer genug, weshalb er völlig ausser Atem war. Tsuna landete gleich neben ihm auf seinen Füssen.

„Wer ist das? Und was will er?", fragte der Braunhaarige.

„Keine Ahnung. Nichts Gutes", meine Yamamoto, plötzlich wieder in seiner normalen, naiven Tonlage.

„Hm", machte Tsuna, bevor er ein paar Schritte auf den Aleister zu ging. Dieser schien ihn schon zu erwarten.

„Was für eine Ehre euch höchst persönlich anzutreffen, Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Doch nichts wurde ihm entgegnet.

„Also dann… Wollen wir beginnen?"

Er umklammerte den Griff in seiner Hand fester und schwang diesen mit aller Kraft in Tsunas Richtung. Dieser aber wich mit Leichtigkeit aus, indem er sich mit seinen Flammen vom Boden abhob. Er schwang sich über Aleisters Kopf und holte zum Schlag aus. Seine brennende Faust zischte aber über seinem Gegner hindurch, der sich gerade noch rechtzeitig ducken konnte. Wieder holte Tsuna zum Angriff aus, dieses mal mit seinem Bein. Doch er wurde gepackt.

Aleister ergriff Tsunas Bein und riss diesen mit aller Kraft nach hinten, was Tsuna durch die Luft fliegen liess. Aber er federte die Wucht mit seinen Flammen ab, was ihn wieder auf seinen Füssen landen liess. Schon flogen Dinge in seine Richtung. Er formte mit seinen Händen ein Rechteck, doch etwas verwirrte ihn so sehr, dass er seine vorgenommene Defensivattacke nicht ausführte.

War das da… _Eis, _das da auf ihn zuflog? Er konnte doch kein Eis mit seinem Zero-Point-Breakthrough einfrieren!

„Tsuna, pass auf!", brüllte der immer noch wehrlose und unbewaffnete Yamamoto von hinten. Doch zu spät. Die kurze Zeitspanne, die ihn noch blieb, nachdem er realisierte was da auf ihn zukam war zu kurz um etwas zu bewegen. War das das Ende…?

Ein roter Strahl tauchte urplötzlich vor ihm auf und zerstörte die Eissplitter.

„Juudaime!", schrie Gokudera und betrat das Schlachtfeld.

„Was wird das hier? Eine Party?", fragte Aleister genervt. So war das alles nicht gedacht. Es sollte doch alles nach Plan laufen. Was hatte seine Schwester denn wieder angestellt? Wenn sie so weiter machten, würden sie ihren Aufstieg ganz sicher vergessen können… Es reichte schon, wie die Anderen sie jetzt schon behandelten. Was würden sie dann nach einer Niederlage tun? Oder würde der Boss sie dann überhaupt am Leben lassen, fall die Vongola ihre Leben dann nicht schon eigenhändig beendet hatten?

Er wagte es nicht weiter nachzudenken. Er musste sie töten oder gefangen nehmen. Das war das einzige, auf das er sich jetzt noch fixieren durfte. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen, irgendeine Strategie überlegend.

„Juudaime! Das ist unsere Chance!", brüllte Gokudera, bevor er einen weiteren roten Strahl mit seiner seltsamen Waffe an seinem linken Arm abfeuerte.

„Mh", antwortete Tsuna zustimmend.

„Yamamoto! Fang!", ertönte es von hinten. Der soeben angesprochene drehte sich um, und fing mit einer Zielsicherheit, die nur von einem Baseballer stammen konnte, seine Gegenstände auf. Ohne weiter zu überlegen –was er meistens sowieso nicht tat- streifte er sich den Ring über den Mittelfinger und aktivierte die Flamme. Sekundenbruchteile später lag dass in einer blauen Flamme eingehüllte Katana in seinen Händen. Sofort stürmte er nach vorne, bis er in einer Linie mit seinen Freunden stand.

„Haha, und, wie sieht's aus?", fragte er Lachend.

„Oi, Baseba-"

„Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. Bitte gebt mir kurz Deckung", meinte Tsuna und richtete seine rechte Hand auf Aleister, während er die linke nach hinten streckte. Bejahend schrien seine Freunde ihm etwas zu und begannen Aleister zu attackieren.

Wie gebannt starrte Luchia auf die Szene vor ihr. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass die drei Jungen so stark sein konnten. Sonst waren sie doch immer so kindisch und tollpatschig…

„Er aktiviert seinen X-Burner. Er ist wohl ziemlich entschlossen", kommentierte Reborn die Szenerie. Luchia schaute kurz zu ihm hinunter, bevor ihr die Frage in den Sinn kam, die sie schon lange hatte stellen wollen: „Seit wann sind wir in dieser Illusion? Ich könnte schwören auf dem Dach waren wir noch nicht drin…"

„Ich gebe zu, es ist zunehmend beunruhigend. Die Illusion wurde zuerst nur um Yamamoto erschaffen. Dame-Tsuna scheint durch seine Hyperintuition irgendetwas bemerkt zu haben. Also hat man uns kurzerhand auch in eine Illusion verfrachtet."

„Nachdem Tsuna etwas bemerkt hat? Aber… Das würde heissen…"

„Genau. Es müssen mehr Leute da sein. Irgendjemand hat uns beobachtet. Sehr wahrscheinlich dieselbe Person, welche die Illusion erschaffen hat. So war es ihr ein Leichtes, uns auch mit ein zu binden", vollendete Reborn seine Erklärung. Eine Illusion. Das war auch der Grund, warum keine Menschenseele sich hier herumtrieb und auch niemand etwas bemerkte.

Die Blondhaarige biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Opfer nach und nach einzubinden, ohne irgendwelchen Verdacht zu erregen. Diese Methode kam ihr bekannt vor. Bekannter als ihr lieb war. Denn je mehr sich diese Sache hier zuspitzte desto mehr sah es nach ihrer Vermutung aus. Ob Luca-sensei ihr wohl glauben würde, wenn er dies sähe?

„Reborn-san, kann es vielleicht möglich sein, dass-" Eine warme Druckwelle liess ihre Stimme ersterben und peitschte das gelockte Haar ins Gesicht. Und da war er: Tsunas berühmt berüchtigter X-Burner. Eine todbringende Attacke. Aber trotzdem, Tsuna würde nie jemandem grösseren Schaden zufügen, auch wenn es ein ernst zu nehmender Gegner war.

Die klaren, orangefarbenen Flammen zerstoben in alle Richtungen. Häuser, Bäume und Strommasten zischten auf, als das Feuer an ihre Fassaden drang, diese verätzte und zum Teil brennen liess. Was für ein Glück, dass sie sich in einer Illusion befanden.

„Was zum Teufel…!", brüllte Gokudera erschrocken, während Tsuna und Yamamoto nur ungläubig nach vorne starrten, ihre Gesichter mit den Armen schützend.

Vor ihnen, nur einen halben Meter von Aleister entfernt, der sich geschockt so halb auf den Beinen aufrecht erhielt, stand eine Gestalt. Es schien eine Frau zu sein. Sie hatte die schwarze Kapuze der Unform tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Es war dieselbe Uniform, die auch Aleister trug. Schwarz, grüne Schulter-, Ellbogen- und Knieschoner. Beide trugen ein goldenes Band um den rechten Oberarm und hatten ein ebenso goldenes Wappen auf ihrer linken Brust. Die Frau stand da, beide Hände nach vorne, in Richtung der Vongola haltend. Irgendwie musste sie den X-Burner absorbiert haben.

Es vergingen einige Momente, bis jemand sich rührte. Es war Aleister. Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen richtete er sich auf. Er tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit der uniformierten Frau aus, bevor sie sich kurzerhand umkehrten.

„Wartet! Was wollt ihr!", rief Tsuna, nun wieder in seiner normalen Form. Etwas flog haarscharf an ihm vorbei. Ein Stein? Von hinten? Er zuckte kurz zusammen. Nein, das musst er sich eingebildet haben. Warum würde jemand von ihnen einen kleinen Stein in die Richtung dieser Leute schiessen? Das war doch absurd. In der Zwischenzeit kehrten die schwarzen Gestalten sich kurz um, bevor sie endgültig verschwanden. Langsam zerfiel die Illusion um sie herum. Sie standen wieder auf dem Sportplatz. Dieser war nass und noch unversehrt. Der Regen der realen Welt begann auf sie hinab zu fallen und durchnässte ihre Kleider.

„Wer… Hiiii! Seid ihr verletzt?" Tsuna wirbelte herum um sich nach seinen Freunden umzusehen. Yamamoto hatte einige Schrammen und blaue Flecken, aber bis auf das hin schien es allen gut zu gehen. Erleichtert seufzte Tsuna auf.

„Yamamoto, wir sollten auf die Krankenstation gehen!", sagte er.

„Haha! Ach was. Sind nur ein paar Kratzer", entgegnete sein Freund ihm.

„Yamamoto, Tsuna hat Recht. Es wäre besser dich einmal durchchecken zu lassen", meinte nun auch Luchia.

„Ich stimme den beiden zu. Ausserdem spielt es sowieso keine Rolle mehr, ob ihr fünf oder fünfzig Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht kommt."

„EHHHH?! Wir sind zu spät! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Reborn, wieso hast du das nicht früher gesagt?", stotterte Tsuna panisch. Es hatte vor ungefähr vier Minuten geläutet. Sie hätten jetzt eigentlich Mathematik und das hiess: bei jeder no so kleinen Verspätung musste man bei diesem Lehrer nachsitzen. Toll. Jetzt hatten sie sich schon wieder etwas eingebrockt. Wieso konnten sie nicht einfach ein normales Leben führen? Wieso mussten sie unbedingt in der Mafia sein? Solche Gedanken schwirrten in Tsunas Kopf umher, wie sie es in letzter Zeit oft taten.

„Ich behandle keine Männer."

„Hiii! A-aber…"

Sie waren in der Krankenstation angekommen. Vergebens wartete Yamamoto auf seine Behandlung, denn Shamal stand nur breitbeinig und mit verschränkten Armen vor ihnen. Dass er keine Männer behandeln wollte wussten sie sehrwohl.

„Shamal-sensei, könnten sie nicht eine Ausnahme machen?", hackte Luchia nach. Vielleicht würde eine Frauenstimme ihn ja umstimmen…

„Eine Ausnahme, hm? Und dann kommt jemand in einer Stunde und verlangt wieder eine Ausnahme. Und morgen gleich auch noch. Und übermorgen. Ich werde keine Ausnahme machen. Sonst kommen andere auch noch auf solche Ideen. Aber ich würde gern noch einmal deinen Zustand kontrollieren~"

„Sie…!" Am Liebsten hätte Luchia ihm wieder eine reingehauen. Aber das tat sie in Gegenwart der anderen nur ungern, weshalb sie sich das verkneifen musste.

„Gaaaaannnnzzz ruhig meine lieben~" Fast singend kam eine Stimme aus dem Türrahmen. Überrascht drehten sich die drei Schüler und der Schularzt um, um einen ziemlich bekannten Mann zu erblicken.

„Luca-san?", sagte Yamamoto fragend.

„Yo!", kam es als Antwort vom in dem in einem Hawaiihemd gekleideten. Er sah genau wie das erste Mal, als die Vongola ihn gesehen hatten, aus als wäre er ein Tourist. Und dies zerstörte irgendwie das ganze Bild der Situation.

„Wen haben wir denn da? Wenn das nicht unser lieber Luca ist.", gab Shamal ganz unerwartet ernst von sich.

„Es ist lange her, Shamal. Wie ich sehe bist du wohl noch nicht von deiner blöden Angewohnheit losgekommen", entgegnete ihm Luca genauso schroff, was ziemlich fremd bei ihm klang. Sofort spürten die Anwesenden, wie sich eine Spannung zwischen den beiden… Rivalen? aufbaute.

„Oi! Was zum- ihr kennt euch?", sprach Gokudera die in der Luft liegende Frage aus. Oder schrie sie wohl eher, denn er konnte nicht in einer normalen Lautstärke, mit einem normalen Tonfall reden.

„Kann man so sagen. Du bist aber auch nicht mehr der Jüngste, was?", meinte Shamal und zog beide Brauen hoch. Sein gleichgültiger Blick wurde von dem anderen¨, im Türrahmen stehenden erwidert.

„Du aber auch."

„Woher kennt ihr euch?", fragte Luchia und sogar in ihrer sonst so eintönigen Stimme war ein kleiner interessierter Unterton zu vernehmen.

„Wir haben zusammen die Ausbildung gemacht", kam es von Luca.

„Nee, Sensei, bist du nicht so was wie zehn Jahre zu alt um mit ihm studiert zu haben?"

Die Stimmung war zerstört. Und zwar eindeutig. Luca verfiel wieder in seine normale, nicht ernst zu nehmende Rolle. Er zog eine grosse Schnute und antwortete beleidigt: „Du bist so fiiieeeesss, Luchia-chaaaan."

Das ganze sah so bescheuert aus, dass alle am liebsten den Kopf gegen den Tisch geknallt hätten. Doch plötzlich begann Luca wieder etwas seriöser zu erzählen: „Ja, vielleicht bin ich viel älter als er. Aber wir haben dennoch zusammen die Ausbildung gemacht. Nachdem ich ungefähr zehn Jahre als professioneller Hitman gearbeitet hatte, konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen, noch mehr Leid zu verursachen. Also beschloss ich, Arzt zu werden und das Leid zu behandeln, anstatt noch mehr davon zu bescheren…"

„Was für eine rührende Geschichte. Und jetzt verlass bitte das Zimmer, ich hab einen Patienten zu behandeln", sagte Shamal kühl an ihn gewandt.

„Jetzt plötzlich?", meinte Luca amüsiert, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und den Raum verliess.

„Sensei, warte! Da ist noch etwas…!", rief Luchia ihm nach. Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und deutete mit einem sanften schwenken eben dieses Kopfes nach draussen. Luchia verstand und folgte ihm.

„Ich warte draussen", informierte sie an Tsuna gewandt.

„Was ist?", fragte der blassblauäugige Arzt. Er blickte in die grasgrünen Augen des ihm gegenüberstehenden Mädchens. Sein Tonfall war ernst, was auf andere vielleicht seltsam gewirkt hätte. Doch sie wusste, dass es bei ihm normal war. Er war ein ziemlich guter Schauspieler, weshalb ihm die meisten anderen auch diese ich-bin-der-lustige-Tourist-Masche abkauften.

Wortlos streckte Luchia ihm ihre geballte Faust entgegen. Sie öffnete sie mit dem Handrücken nach unten. Auf der Handfläche glitzerte ein kleines, goldenes Emblem.

„Das habe ich von einem der Typen von vorhin."

„Die die euch angegriffen haben? Ich habe sie leider nur noch davonrennen sehen können… Moment mal, wo hast du das her?"

Ein leichtes, rotes Leuchten stieg in die Wangen des Mädchens. Es war ihr peinlich.

„Ich habe einen Stein nach ihnen geworfen… Aber egal. Sieh's dir genau an. Ich… hatte Recht mit meiner Vermutung…" Ihre Stimme wurde zum Schluss immer leiser.

Lucas Augen weiteten sich. Er ergriff das goldene Ding und nahm es genau unter die Lupe. Und tatsächlich; auf dem Emblem war der Kopf eines Vogels, höchst wahrscheinlich eines Adlers, abgebildet. Er kannte nur ein vergleichbares Wappen.

„Verdammt!", brachte er zwischen den zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor. Sein Albtraum war wahr geworden. Alles würde sich wiederholen.

„VERDAMMT!"

Seine Faust landete auf der harten Wand des Schulhauses.


	11. Target 10: Aquila

**Target 10: Aquila**

„Chrome-san?" Eine Stimme drang ins Zimmer hinein. Chrome zuckte kurz zusammen und richtete sich auf. Kerzengerade sass sie nun auf dem Bett und blickte in Richtung Tür.

„Chrome-san? Bist du wach? Darf ich herein kommen?", fragte es noch einmal, dieses mal etwas lauter. Wieder gab sie keine Antwort. Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und ein verwuschelter, blonder Haarschopf spähte hinein.

„Ah, du bist wach. Wie geht es dir?" Luchia trat nun ganz ins Zimmer, näherte sich jedoch nicht weiter. Sie wusste wie ängstlich Chrome war. Diese schaute sie nur schüchtern an und begann ein wenig zu nicken. Luchia sah dies als Zeichen an und ging etwas aufs Bett zu. Sie bemerkte, wie Chrome jeder einzelnen Bewegung von ihr folgte. Das Bett knarrte leise, als sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte. Das violettäugige Mädchen blieb standhaft, auch wenn man an ihrem Blick ansah, wie unsicher sie sich fühlte. Hatte sie etwa immer noch Angst? Vorsichtig ergriff Luchia Chromes Hände, welche sie in die dünne Bettdecke gekrallt hatte.

„Du weißt, du brauchst keine Angst mehr zu haben." Die warme Berührung der Hände liess Chrome stutzen. Es brachte sie zum Nachdenken. Sie war nun schon seit vier Tagen hier. Ihre Wunden waren grösstenteils verheilt und sie konnte sich wieder frei bewegen. Dennoch hatte sie kaum das Bett, geschweige denn das Zimmer verlassen. Die Leute hier waren wirklich nett, das musste sie zugeben, aber dennoch wollte sie ihnen nicht so recht glauben. Warum sollte jemand wildfremdes sie einfach retten und sich um sie kümmern? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn! _Mukuro-sama… Was soll ich tun?_ Fragte sie, doch keine Antwort folgte. Sie blinzelte kurz und blickte in das Gesicht der ihr Gegenübersitzenden. Langsam begann die Wärme so zu ihr durchzusickern, dass ein Teil von ihr sich entschloss, den Fremden Vertrauen zu schenken.

Sicher hatte sie sich schon oft darüber Gedanken gemacht, aber sie wusste nicht so recht was sie tun sollte. Doch jetzt, in diesem seltsam grünlichen Raum, an einem späten Nachmittag an dem die goldenen Sonnenstrahlen durchs Fenster schienen und allem einen seltsamen Schimmer verpassten, hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst. Und wenn sie so recht überlegte, war es ihr erster eigens getroffener Entschluss. Sonst immer hatte sie Mukuro um Rat gebeten und immer hatte er ihr geantwortet. Doch nicht jetzt. Nicht heute.

„Ruf' mich wenn du etwas brauchst. Ich muss kurz etwas besprechen gehen", sagte Luchia. Immer noch lächelnd verliess sie den Raum.

„Da-danke…", ertönte es leise hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie drehte sich um. Chrome hatte den Blick abgewandt, doch Luchia hätte schwören können, dass ihr Kopf eine leicht rötliche Farbe angenommen hatte.

„Kein Problem", meinte sie zurück, wieder lächelnd.

Doch dies war nicht der einzige Entschluss, den sie gefasst hatte. _Ken… Chikusa…_ Sie musste wissen wie es ihnen ging. Sie musste zurück nach Kokuyo Land. Sie _musste_. Denn dort gehörte sie hin.

Die Klinke wurde hinuntergedrückt, die Tür fiel ins Schloss.

„Die Kleine scheint dir immer mehr zu vertrauen. Und vielmehr als mir."

„Sensei…"

„Puh", machte Luca, „nun ruft aber die Arbeit. Hilfst du mir kurz?"

„… Als ob ich eine andere Wahl hätte", kam es trotzig von der Schülerin.

Basil blickte die mit blühendem Efeu bewachsene Wand des Mehrfamilienhauses hinauf. War er hier richtig? Mit einem kurzen Blick zu den Briefkästen beantwortete er seine Frage selbst. Zufrieden ging er frohen Schrittes auf den Eingang zu und klingelte. Niemand öffnete. Verwundert spähte er durch die Glastür, konnte jedoch niemanden ausfindig machen. Vielleicht war niemand zu Hause… Aus reiner Neugier jedoch drückte er gegen das Glas, welches zu seinem Erstaunen einfach zur Seite sprang. Verwirrt betrat er das Gebäude, die Tür hinter sich schliessend. Er trat etwas nach vorne und ging die Treppe hinauf. Es war still. Er lief an den zwei Eingängen des ersten Stocks vorbei in den zweiten. Auch dort war nichts zu hören. Weiter ging er hinauf zum dritten und letzen Stock, wo sich sein Ziel befand. So still wie es hier war würde er da oben sicherlich auch nichts hör…

Er stockte. Gedämpfte Stimmen kamen aus einer der beiden Wohnungen. Basil näherte sich ihnen, darauf bedacht selbst so unentdeckt wie möglich zu bleiben.

„… bitten wir um ihr Verständnis. So fertig. Noch irgendwas auszusetzen? … Nicht? Dann unterschreib endlich!"

„Jahhh, jaahhh, schon gut, bin ja schon dabei. Am besten du bringst es morgen gleich zu Reborn. Er wird sicher dafür sorgen, dass der Neunte es so schnell wie möglich erhält.

„Hey! Wieso muss ich mich darum kümmern?!"

„Weil ich immer noch der Lehrer bin. So, Zeit fürs Abendessen!", trällerte eine der Stimmen, identifiziert als die von Luca.

„Du…! Hey! Ich warne dich, wehe du machst wieder etwas in der Küche kaputt!"

„Ja, ja, klar wie unsichtbar."

Basil hörte, wie Schritte sich entfernten. Seine Augen hatten sich sofort geweitet, als er „_Reborn" _und_ „der Neunte" _gehört hatte. Doch jetzt kamen Schritte in Richtung Ausgang, weshalb er schnell nach vorne stürzte und an der Tür klopfte. Es wäre eine unangenehme Situation geworden, hätte man ihn beim Lauschen erwischt. Drinnen schreckte Luchia auf. Wer wohl um diese Uhrzeit noch vorbei kam? Wer würde überhaupt vorbeikommen?

„Herein…?", sagte sie deutlich, aber mit misstrauen in der Stimme. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein etwas verlegener Basil trat ein.

„Guten Abend", sagte er.

Erstaunt fragte Luchia: „Basil? Wa-was machst du hier?"

„Ich war gerade in der Gegend und dachte, ich könnte vielleicht mal vorbei kommen." Er kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, nachdem er die Tür hinter sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Dann schaute er sich um. Der Eingang führte direkt ins Wohnzimmer des kleinen Appartements. Mitten im Raum stand ein grosses, braunes Ledersofa, welches den grössten Teil des Platzes einnahm. Ansonsten gab es nicht viel auffälliges, nur normale Holzkommoden und –schränkchen, wie in jedem anderen Haus. Luchia stand vor dem Sofa mit einem Briefumschlag in der Hand, den sie anscheinend gerade auf den Schuhschrank neben der Eingangtür hatte legen wollen. Genau dies tat sie jetzt auch und bot gleichzeitig Basil an, sich auf dem Sofa zu setzten. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch irgendwie schien er ihr seltsam aufgedreht und nervös zu sein. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Und, was läuft so?"

„Ach alles wie immer. Was ist denn so passiert in den letzen zwei Jahren?" Es war Basil anzusehen, wie sehr er sich zurück hielt, etwas zu erzählten. Also fasste Luchia sich kurz.

„Nicht viel. Hab' ein bisschen trainiert, mehr nicht. Komm schon, ich kenne dich. Was ist los?"

Er starrte auf seine Knie, warf ihr aber kurz einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu.

„Hast du schon einmal davon gehört, dass es… Das Schneeelement gibt? Und ich… Habe eine Hälfte des Schneeringes der Vongola bekommen! Stell dir das vor, vielleicht…" Und schon begann er, wild auf sie einzureden. Seine freudige Nervosität liess ihn nicht einmal merken, dass ein seltsamer Ausdruck kurz über Luchias Gesicht huschte. Seine Sätze prasselten wild auf sie ein, was wirklich seltsam bei ihm war. Er hatte ja sonst so eine ruhige Art. Aber auch diese Weise hatte Luchia schon gewisse Male bei ihm erlebt.

„Wow, das ist wirklich.. _grossartig!_"

„Ja, in der Tat. Ich hatte wohl Recht~." Luca kam ins Wohnzimmer gelaufen. Er hatte anscheinend alles mitgehört.

Tsuna rieb sich den Kopf, der immer noch von Reborns Schlägen schmerzte. Noch im Pyjama ging er die Treppe hinunter in die Küche. Alle sassen bereits da und das Essen war auch schon fast weg.

„Hiiii! Wartet doch auf mich!"

„Ah, guten Morgen, Tsu-kun! Du bist heute spät dran", meine seine Mutter. Sie lächelte ihm kurz zu, wandte sich dann jedoch wieder dem Abwasch zu. Tsuna lief weiter zum Tisch heran. Er setzte sich auf den noch freien Stuhl. Dann fiel ihm eine Frage ein, die er schon vor längerem hatte Stellen wollen: „Wie lange bleibst du dieses mal hier?"

„Du wirst mich noch ein Weilchen ertragen müssen. Ich muss noch einiges klären, was zum Teil auch dich betrifft."

„Ehh?!" Tsuna verschluckte sich glatt an seinem Glas Milch und bekam einen kleinen Hustenanfall.

„Nanu", seine Mutter drehte sich um, „alles in Ordnung, Tsu-kun?"

„Ni-nichts… Wo ist eigentlich Reborn? Nach dem er mich aus dem Bett geprügelt hat ist er einfach verschwunden…", fuhr er an seinen Vater gewandt fort.

„Reborn-kun? Er ist vorhin gleich raus gegangen!" Tsunas Mutter schien unbesorgt weiter zu arbeiten. Sein Vater schien jedoch mehr zu wissen und flüsterte ihm zu: „Er hat Geschäftliches zu erledigen. Ausserdem bringt er Neuigkeiten von Chrome."

„Ehh?! Neuigkeiten von Chrome?! Was ist denn passiert?!"

„Oh, dann hab ich dir das wohl vergessen zu sagen. Vor ein paar Tagen wurde sie angegriffen und schwer verletzt. Reborn informiert sich nun über ihren Zustand."

„EHHHH?!" Und wieder hatte Tsuna Pech und verschluckte sich nun an seinem Toastbrot.

Derweilen sass Reborn auf einem Stapel Kissen, die auf einem Stuhl angebracht waren. Aufmerksam beäugte er den ihm gegenüber sitzenden. Dieser überflog mit seinen Augen den Brief, den er von Reborn erhalten hatte. Als er damit fertig war, kratze er sich am Kinn. Er dachte nach.

„Einen Wächter ohne Zustimmung bei sich aufnimmt, ist das eine Sache. Aber so etwas geht zu weit Luca. Ich weiss, dass der Neunte euch darum bittet, Tsuna nichts zu sagen. Aber ich möchte dennoch wissen, worum es hier geht. Diese Information scheint sehr wichtig zu sein, für uns alle."

Luca kratzte sich immer noch am Kinn. Er war ratlos. Natürlich würde er es Reborn sofort erzählen, allerdings wusste er wie klug das kleine Kind ihm gegenüber war. Es war zu riskant. Immerhin war er ein Arcobaleno. Dazu noch der Stärkste von allem. Vongola Nono schenkte ihm sein volles Vertrauen.

„Sensei, er hat ein Recht darauf alles zu erfahren." Luchia kam aus der Küche. Vorsichtig stellte sie Reborn und Luca jeweils eine Tasse Kaffee hin.

„Haben wir uns nicht schon genug oft darüber unterhalten? Wenn es nach dir gehen würde, würde die ganze Welt davon erfahren." Luca bemühte sich nicht, seine „Deckung" vor Reborn aufrecht zu erhalten. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es ihm zu anstrengend war, wusste er genau, dass Reborn im Gegensatz zu den anderen nicht darauf reingefallen war. Das war nun auch seinem Blick anzusehen. Also verhielt Luca sich, wie der strenge, besorgte Mafioso, der er war.

Luchia rollte nur mit den Augen. Genervt liess sie sich auf den Stuhl neben Reborn fallen.

„Was würdest du tun, wenn du an Stelle der Vongola wärst? Würdest du nicht die Wahrheit hören woll-"

„Es reicht. Das haben wir schon ausdiskutiert. Reborn, ich verstehe deine Besorgnis. Darum werde ich dir erzählten was du wissen willst. Jedoch, hier steht es schwarz auf weiss geschrieben, sollen der Zehnte und seine Wächter noch nichts davon erfahren. Noch nicht."

Reborn nickte.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr."

„Es gibt eine gewisse Familie. Ich persönlich nehme an, es ist eher eine Organisation, die für eine andere Familie arbeitet. Aber es ist noch nicht bewiesen. Mann nennt diese Organisation „Aquila*". Sie wurden einzig und allein zu einem Zweck gegründet; um verfeindete oder im Weg stehende Familien auszulöschen. Sie sind extrem stark, darum ist es ihnen auch schon viele Male gelungen. Und genau deshalb, ist nichts über sie bekannt. Denn niemand lebt noch, der uns von ihnen berichten könnte. All diese Informationen und die unwichtigen anderen sind sehr wertvoll. Es hat unzählige Leben gekostet, sie zu bekommen. Und jeder, der davon weiss ist selbst in unmittelbarer Gefahr. Deswegen ist es auch für die zehnte Generation deiner Familie so wichtig, so spät wie möglich davon zu erfahren. Der Neunte weiss das auch."

„Verstehe. So ist also auch deine ehemalige Familie ums Leben gekommen."

Luca schloss die Augen und nickte. Müde legte er den Kopf auf seine Hände, die sich mit seinen Ellbogen auf dem Tisch abstützen. Ja er war Müde. Doch es war nicht die Müdigkeit, die von seinem Schlafmangel stammte.

Er war Müde. Müde von alledem.

Er erinnerte sich, an sein früheres Leben.

Natürlich sah in der Erinnerung alles schöner aus, er wusste das, dennoch wusste er auch, dass es trotzdem seine glücklichste Zeit gewesen war.

Er war nie ganz glücklich gewesen. Er durfte nicht das werden, was er wollte, er durfte nicht die Person lieben, die er wollte. Jedoch wünschte er sich diese Zeit zurück.

Er hatte gelernt, gelehrt, gespielt, geholfen, gerettet.

Einen Moment lang schwebte er in seinen Erinnerungen, bevor er seufzte. Weiter ging die Unterhaltung und Diskussion um gewisse Einzelheiten.

Doch es schmerzte ihn. Diese alten, nostalgischen Erinnerungen. Nicht einmal die warme Hand, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, als Reborn gegangen war, konnte diesen Schmerz lindern.

„Wir schaffen das. So wie alles Bisherige."

Wie egoistisch er doch war. Er wusste, das er nicht derjenige war, dem es zustand bemitleidet zu werden. Vielleicht ein bisschen. Aber nicht so sehr. Und noch mehr schmerzte es, die Stimme seiner Schülerin zu hören, die sich doch so sehr wie eine andere, ihm so vertraute anhörte.

Tsuna streckte sich erleichtert, als er aus dem Haus trat. Sie Sonne schien. Endlich nach diesen verregneten Tagen. Er wollte sich gerade von den warmen Strahlen wärmen lassen, als wütendes Geschrei ihn in die Wirklichkeit riss und das Vogelgezwitscher unterbrach.

„Was tust du hier?!"

„Maa, Gokudera, beruhig dich!"

„Hau ab!"

„Seit wann sagst du mir, was ich tun soll?"

„Du verdam-"

„Was willst du eigentlich mit dem Feuerwerk?"

„FEUERWERK? Bist du bescheuert?! Gleich wirst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!"

„Hiii! Was ist denn hier los?" Völlig ausser sich kam Tsuna angerannt. Er sag Yamamoto, der versuchte die anderen zu beschwichtigen, Gokudera, das Dynamit bereit in seinen Händen halten und Luchia, die gelangweilt dastand.

„Yo, Tsuna!" Sofort grinste der Baseballspieler ihn an.

„GUTEN MORGEN JUUDAIME!", brüllte Gokudera ihn förmlich an, während Luchia und ein äusserst genervtes „Morgen" von sich gab.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Tsuna noch einmal. Yamamoto ergriff als erster das Wort.

„Die beiden hier scheinen ein kleines Problem miteinander zu haben."

„Kleines Problem? Der Idiot hier brüllt mich grundlos an." Sie deutete auf den Silberhaarigen neben ihr.

„Grundlos?! Ich wollte nur wissen was zur Hölle du hier machst!"

„Hey, ganz ruhig. Ich soll euch nur über Chrome-san informieren, dass es ihr gut geht. Das ist alles."

„Hiii! Aber, Reborn, hä? Ich dachte sie sei bei Luca-san…", bemerkte Tsuna.

„Ist sie auch", sagte Luchia im Vorbeigehen und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Er ist mein Adoptivvater."

Irgendwie erschrocken blickte Tsuna zu seinen Freunden.

Sie verstand es nicht. Sie sah keinen Grund dazu. Na gut, dass Kyoko womöglich ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen damals hatte und darum so freundlich zu ihr war, konnte sie noch verstehen. Doch es ging ihr nicht in den Kopf, warum die anderen so nett zu ihr waren, wo sie doch immerzu von ihnen ignoriert wurde.

Vielleicht wollte das Schicksal ja auch endlich ihre Einsamkeit beenden.

Es war nach einem kurzen Moment in einer Mittagspause, als sie es wagte zu sagen, ein neuer Abschnitt ihres Lebens hätte begonnen.

Luchia schlenderte über den Schulhausplatz, als eine Stimme sie aus den Gedanken riss.

„Oi, Tagträumerin!"

Na toll. Sie hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten. Dennoch drehte sie sich dem Dynamitfreak zu, der angelaufen kam.

„Was willst du? Ich hab keine Zeit."

Er blieb kurz still stehen, bevor er begann: „Du hast es auch bemerkt, nicht?"

„Was bemerkt?", entgegnete sie ihm schroff.

„Die Englischlehrerin." Entgegnete er ihr.

„Keine Ahnung von was du sprichst." Sie machte auf dem Absatz ihrer schwarzen Schuhe kehrt und wollte davongehen, als er sie am Arm packte.

„Ich habe deinen Blick an ihrem ersten Tag gesehen. Du hast es auch gespürt. Also stell dich nicht dumm."

Widerwillig drehte sie sich wieder um und starrte in seine graugrünen Augen. Einen Moment überlegte sie. Dann schloss sie die Augen und sagte: „Na und?"

Er schaute etwas perplex zu ihr, nach Worten suchend. Er liess sie los. Dann begann sie zu verstehen. Sie grinste.

„Sollte das ein Waffenstillstand sein?" Er zögerte, nickte dann aber.

„Wenn das so ist… Angebot angenommen, Gokudera-kun."

„Tch." Verlegen schaute er zur Seite.

Sie wusste immer noch nicht warum. Die lange Zeit so fremd und unnötigen japanischen Sitten, wie das Sitzen auf den Knien, das Essen mit Stäbchen und die Namensanhängsel machten ihr keine Probleme mehr. Und mit diesem Waffenstillstand waren nun alle Streitigkeiten aus dem Weg geräumt.

Sie lächelte. Doch es war nicht dieses künstliche, höfliche Lächeln. Es war ein herzhaftes Lächeln. Wie lange war es schon her, seit sie so unbeschwert gelächelt hatte?

*Aquila = ita. „Adler"

Q_Q Haut mich! Einen Monat lang nichts hochgeladen. Und das hier ist wirklich dahergesudelt. *Seufz* Hoffe trotzdem es hat euch gefallen. Etwas mehr Anspielungen über Lucas Vergangenheit *grins*.

Btw, ich gehe ne Woche in die Ferien, also so lange keine Zeit zum weiterschreiben.

*alle knuddel* Danke, danke, danke für die tollen Reviews! * *

EDIT 1: So, ein bisschen überarbeitet. Trotzdem bin ich irgendwie überhaupt nicht zufrieden. U.u

EDIT 2: Wollt ihr mich verarschen?! Danke, danke, DANKE für eure Reviews *zu Tränen gerührt* Ihr seid so lieb -! *knuff* Aber ihr macht mir Angst. Angst, dass ich meine OC's irgendwie mit blöden Kapiteln verhaue oder zu Mary Sues lassen werde Q_Q

EDIT 3: Nächstes Kapitel in Arbeit, folgt spätestens Mittwochabend =)


	12. Target 11: Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Target 11: Die „Ruhe" vor dem Sturm**

„Puh", seufzte Luchia und streckte sich. Sie wischte sich die kleinen Schweissperlen von der Stirn und blickte in den strahlendblauen Himmel. Nur vereinzelt zogen kleine weisse Wölkchen über ihr vorbei. Ein Vogel trällerte leise sein Liedchen auf einem Baum in der Nähe. Ansonsten war nur das Rauschen des Flusses vor ihr zu hören. Es war heiss, denn in der Zwischenzeit war es bereits Sommer geworden und die Ferien hatten auch schon vor einer Woche begonnen.

Der Singvogel flog hoch in der Luft über ihr vorbei, doch Luchia bemerkte es nicht. Sie war in Gedanken versunken. Etwas beschäftigte sie und trübte die gute Laune an diesem wunderschönen Sommertag. Sie hob eine ihrer Hände hoch zur Sonne und blickte diese an. Die vielen Schrammen und Schnitte darauf erinnerten sie an die letzte Zeit. Sie hatte viel trainiert, mit grossem Eifer. Natürlich hatte sie sich schon immer Mühe gegeben, doch in den letzten drei Monaten hatte sich alles schlagartig verändert.

Sie dachte darüber nach, jetzt vielleicht wieder zum Training zu gehen, anstatt einfach hier faul herum zu liegen. Doch sie hatte keine Lust. _Jeder braucht mal eine Pause, nicht?_, redete sie sich ein. Sie liess die Hand wieder fallen, seufzte erneut und setzte sich auf.

Vielleicht könnte sie den Vongola wieder mal einen Besuch abstatten. Die hatte sie seit Schulschluss nicht mehr gesehen. Und sie musste zugeben, dass sie sie irgendwie… War das das richtige Wort? Irgendwie… _Vermisste_. So etwas hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr empfunden. Nicht mehr seit Oz-

Sie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, denn sie durfte nicht daran denken. Sie musste sich auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren und die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen. Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, aber sie gab ihr Bestes.

„Oz…", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst, „wenn doch…"

Sie zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und blickte auf das glitzernde Wasser.

Seit dem letzen Vorfall mit Yamamoto hatten Aquila sich nicht mehr gemeldet. Es war seltsam ruhig und genau das sorgte für eine angespannte Stimmung.

„Hey, alles klar?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. „Basil-kun! Was machst du hier?!"

„Ach, ich bin nur etwas herumspaziert und habe dich hier sitzen sehen."

„Oh, okay… Hi."

Basil lächelte kurz und liess sich neben ihr auf den Boden fallen. Dann blickte auch er auf das Wasser. „Ist wirklich alles gut? Du sahst so nachdenklich aus…"

„Ja, ich war bloss ein bisschen in Gedanken versunken. Gibt's irgendetwas neues, dass du hier so herumschleichst?", stellte Luchia als Gegenfrage.

„Ah, das habe ich fast vergessen! Ich bin Luca über den Weg gelaufen, er meinte du sollst um sechs Uhr zu Hause sein."

Luchia entgegnete ihm ein kleines Nicken. Dann fuhr er fort: „Und na ja, wie soll ich sagen. Etwas wirklich Seltsames ist passiert! Ich habe keine Ahnung wie das kommen konnte, aber heute Morgen, als Nana-san zum Briefkasten ging, lag das da darin."

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und holte etwas heraus. Silbrig glänzte eine Hälfte eines unvollständigen Vongola Ringes auf seiner Handfläche.

„Hast du ihn denn verloren?", meine Luchia.

„Wa- Natürlich nicht!", entgegnete Basil leicht errötend, „I-ich verliere doch nicht einfach einen Vongola Ring!"

„Hehe, sorry, ist doch klar. Aber was ist daran denn die Hauptsache?" Luchia lachte kurz. Auch etwas, was sie vor den letzen drei Monaten nie getan hätte.

Basil zog ein Kettchen unter seinem T-Shirt hervor. Daran hing… die Hälfte eines Vongola Ringes.

„Siehst du jetzt was ich meine? Ich besitze nun beide Hälften, obwohl ich doch noch gegen gar niemanden gekämpft habe! Irgendjemand hat mir den Ring einfach in den Briefkasten gelegt! Das ist doch verrückt nicht? Wer würde es schon freiwillig aufgeben, ein Wächter der Vongola zu sein?"

„Ja, verrückt", fügte Luchia fast im Flüsterton hinzu und schaute dem Licht zu, das auf der Wasseroberfläche herumtanzte. „Aber mehr würde mich interessieren, warum hast du ihn noch nicht zusammengesetzt?"

„Eh? Da-das kann ich doch nicht einfach so! Ausserdem meinte Oyakata-sama, dass der Ring mich vielleicht nicht akzeptieren würde, wenn ich ihn nicht fair in einem Kampf gewonnen habe!" Oyakata-sama, damit meinte er Iemitsu. Seinen Meister.

„Und was, wenn die andere Person kein Wächter sein möchte? Also, ich meine ja nur. Sonst hätte dir wohl kaum jemand den Ring überlassen. In diesem Fall sollte sich doch der Ring automatisch für dich entscheiden."

„Meinst du wirklich?", fragte Basil zurückhaltend.

„Na klar. Sonst beschütze ich dich." Luchia grinste breit zu ihm hinüber. Sofort spürte er, wie das Blut in seinen Kopf strömte. Er wandte sich ab.

_Sonst beschütze ich dich._ Diese Worte hatten in ihm etwas gerührt. Dieses mulmige Gefühl…

„Ist etwas?", wurde er besorgt gefragt.

„Nein, nein! Alles klar. Ich versuche es einfach!" Angespannt löste er die eine Hälfte von der Kette und hielt beide Teile vor sich. _Vongola Schneewächter. _Das Wort klang seltsam in seinen Ohren. Er fasste all seinen Mut zusammen und fügte die Teile vorsichtig ineinander. In der Erwartung, etwas Schreckliches würde passieren, schloss er die Augen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Siehst du? Was habe ich dir gesagt? Jetzt brauchst du nur noch das Element kontrollieren zu lernen! Ist das nicht grossartig?" Luchia stand auf und streckte sich genüsslich.

„Luchia… Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das das richtige war, immerhin-" Doch das blondhaarige Mädchen hörte ihm nicht zu. Sie rannte nach vorne auf den Fluss zu.

„Lu-Luchia! Warte!"

Und schon kam die erste Ladung des kühlen Nass auf ihn zugeflogen. Doch er war es nicht, der das Wasser abbekam.

„HIIII! Was soll das?!"

„Haha, das sieht nach Spass aus!"

„Juudaime! Alles in Ordnung? Wer wagt es!"

„Sawada-dono! Yamamoto-dono und Gokudera-dono!"

Triefend stand Tsuna mit seinen beiden Freunden am Flussufer. Die Wasserladung hatte ihn voll und ganz erwischt.

„Tsuna-kun! Tut mir Leid! Es war nicht für dich gedacht!" Entschuldigend winkte das Mädchen mit beiden Händen.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Juudaime einfach so nass zu spritzen?!" Frisch gezückt lagen die orangefarbenen Dynamitstangen in Gokuderas Händen.

„Du willst das Feuerwerk echt ins Wasser schmeissen? Was für eine Verschwendung." Mit hochgezogenen Brauen beäugte die Blondhaarige den Silberhaarigen ziemlich gleichgültig.

„Du..! Tch." Gokudera liess sein Dynamit verschwinden und gesellte sich wieder zu seinem ach-so-tollen Juudaime. Luchia tat es ihm nach.

„Haha! War doch sicher eine schöne Abkühlung, was Tsuna?", bemerkte Yamamoto lachend. „Na, was treibt ihr beiden denn so hier?"

Basil meldete sich als Erster: „Wir haben bloss ein bisschen geredet. Was macht ihr hier?"

„Wir waren gerade auf dem Weg zu Tsuna, ein bisschen rumhängen. Kommt doch auch mit!", offerierte Yamamoto freudig.

„Oi, Baseballfreak! Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung, sondern einzig und alleine die von Juudaime!", fuhr ihn Gokudera gereizt an.

„Maa, ist doch eine gute Idee!"

„Hii! Hört auf, bitte streitet nicht! Ist schon gut!" Und schon war alles wieder wie sonst auch.

Luchia fragte sich, was genau sich in den letzten Monaten denn verändert hatte. Sie wusste noch genau, wie sie letztes Jahr im Sommer immer hier am Flussufer gelegen und in den Himmel gestarrt hatte. Und nun stand sie da, bei den Anderen und hörte ihnen mit einem Ohr zu. Anfangs war das noch völlig anders gewesen. Sie hatte die Vongola als eine Art „Mittel zum Zweck" angesehen, um an Aquila heran zu kommen. Doch jetzt empfand sie bereits etwas wie _Zuneigung_ zu ihnen. Fast etwas wie… Wie…_Freundschaft_. Luca hatte sie oft davor gewarnt, eine tiefere Verbindung mit ihnen einzugehen. Jedoch war es dafür nun zu spät. Sie _waren_ bereits ihre Freunde. Und darum durfte sie auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass sich alles wiederholte. Egal was es kostete.

Bei diesen Gedanken verkrampfte sich alles in ihr.

„Abelino?!"

Der junge, rothaarige Mann blickte in die Augen des ihm gegenüberstehenden, grossen Mannes. Er hatte seine Arme eingestützt und seufzte.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. Der Boss drängt. Ihr seid ihm einfach nicht effizient genug. Es ist zwar schön und gut, wenn ihr so viele Daten sammelt und diese sind bestimmt auch nützlich, jedoch seid ihr zu langsam. Ein viertel Jahr seid ihr nun bereits auf dieser Mission und habt keine Fortschritte gemacht. Nur ein paar beschämende Niederlagen habt ihr zu Stande gebracht. Wenn es dieses Mal nichts wird-"

„Aber…!"

„Dann werdet ihr-"

„Bitte…!"

„Aleister-nii!", fauchte die Frau neben dem grossen Mann.

„Danke, Valeria. Unser Plan wurde schon vorbereitet. Falls euer Plan nicht funktioniert, wird unser durchgesetzt. Verstanden?"

Valeria schloss die Augen und verbeugte sich leicht. „Jawohl, Abelino-sama."

Aleister neben ihr schien nicht so überzeugt. Er hatte zwar immer noch den Ausdruck eines trotzigen kleinen Jungens auf dem Gesicht, tat es ihr aber nach. Abelino vor ihnen nickte zufrieden.

„Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." Auf sein Wort huschten die beiden davon.

„Also wirklich, Abelino-kun~!" Mit flötender Stimme tänzelte jemand ins Zimmer.

„Denkst du nicht, du bist etwas zu nett zu den beiden? Sie sind doch bloss untalentierte Anfänger. Ich weiss gar nicht was du hast!" Es war eine Frau, vielleicht ein, zwei Jahre älter als Abelino. Ihr knielanges, schneeweisses Haar war auf beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes zu Zöpfen geflochten, eine lange weisse Strähne verdeckte ihre linke Gesichtshälfte. Mit ihren durchdringenden, violetten Augen blickte sie in die rostbraunen des jungen Mannes. Behutsam strich sie ihm über die Wange.

„Silvia, das reicht!" Direkt hinter ihr kam eine grosse, schlanke Gestalt ins Zimmer. „Lass ihn doch machen. Wir können froh sein, wenn wir sie los sind. Dann wird Scar endlich seine Chance bekommen."

Eine angespannte Stille breitete sich im Raum aus. Silvia war die erste, die diese Stille unterbrach: „_Wie_ kannst du es wagen, _seinen Namen_ hier zu nennen? Ich reiss dir deine kleinen Eingeweide raus bis-"

„Silvia…!", unterbrach Abelino sie. Die Angesprochene zog eine riesige Schnute, verharrte einen Moment lang so und zerdrückte ihn dann förmlich mit einer Umarmung.

„Ach mein kleiner Abelino-chan~! Deine Eingeweide werde ich sicher nicht rausreissen!"

Der Rothaarige warf dem Blauhaarigen ihm gegenüber einen genervten Blick zu. „Pedro, könntest du bitte…?"

„Mit Vergnügen", erwiderte der grosse, schlanke Mann, „ich kümmere mich darum. Silvia, wir haben noch anderes zu erledigen. Die Anderen werden bald aus Monte Proda herkommen."

Widerwillig liess die junge Frau Abelino los und schlich griesgrämig aus dem Zimmer. Wäre sie dem lieben Pedro nicht so viel Schuldig, hätte er wohl wirklich um seine Eingeweide fürchten müssen.

„_Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Und Luca ist das sicher auch."_

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen. _Enttäuscht…_ Es war doch immerhin ihre Entscheidung gewesen. Und sie hatte diese getroffen. Aus freiem Willen. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie den strengen Blick Tsunas Vater vor sich, als er ihr das mitteilte. _Sie_ hatte ja nicht darum gebeten. Warum sollte man denn enttäuscht von ihr sein?

Seufzend konzentrierte sich Luchia langsam wieder darauf, wo sie hinlief. Sie war nun an einer Strasse angelangt, an der nur noch wenige Häuser standen, zumeist Villen. In ein paar hundert Metern würde sie am Ziel sein, einem alten Laden eines kleinen Metallhändlers, wie er sich so schön bezeichnete.

Es war ein altes Haus, nicht sehr spektakulär von aussen. Ein Grossteil der Fensterläden der kleinen Fensterchen war geschlossen, ein schiefes Aushängeschild hing über dem Eingang, dessen Lettern schon lange nicht mehr zu lesen waren. Ohne sich davon irritieren zu lassen, ging das Mädchen schnurstracks auf das Gebäude zu und klingelte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis das Knarren einer morschen Holztreppe zu vernehmen war.

„Bin gleich da! Einen Moment bitte!", rief eine dumpfe Stimme von drinnen. Die neue weisse Tür, welche völlig falsch am Platz wirkte, öffnete sich. Ein Junge um die fünfzehn streckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt.

„Guten Morgen! Wie kann ich Ihnen- Oh, hallo!"

„Guten _Abend, _Kaori-kun. Ich glaube sechs Uhr ist etwas zu spät für „Morgen"."

Der Junge mit den goldenen Augen, die hinter dicken Brillengläsern versteckt waren, grinste. Er strich sich durch das stoppelige, schwarze Haar und öffnete die Tür etwas mehr.

„Wird auch Zeit, dass du mal vorbei schaust."

Auch Luchia entgegnete ihm ein Grinsen. „Wer hat denn so lange für die Arbeit gebraucht?"

Das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Jungens namens Kaori verschwand. Er setzte eine trotzige Miene auf und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Nimm das doch nicht so ernst. Kann ich reinkommen?"

Kaori hob den Blick wieder und machte ihr Platz. „Geh schon mal runter, Setsuna-oji-sama hat alles bereitgestellt."

Luchia nickte. „Ach ja, noch etwas."

„Hm?"

„Du hast Dreck im Gesicht. Genau da!" Sie zeigte auf seine Nase. Er blinzelte kurz und begann dann eifrig mit dem Ärmel seiner Arbeitsklamotten den Schmutz abzureiben. Unterdessen machte sich die Blondhaarige auf den Weg nach unten. Sie war in den letzen zweieinhalb Jahren oft hier gewesen, darum kannte sie sich einigermassen aus. Sie lief die knarrende Holztreppe hinunter und ging unten gleich durch eine Tür an der rechten Seite der Treppe, ohne dem Zimmer irgendwelche Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Gleich hinter der Tür befand sich noch eine Treppe, die hinunter ins Erdreich führte, in einen Keller. Aber nicht irgendeinen Keller.

Setsuna, der Inhaber des Geschäfts war ein bekannter Mafiawaffenschmied. Darum befand sich auch unter dem alten Haus sein richtiges Reich. Eine Werkstatt mit allem möglichen, dazu noch ein gewaltiges Rohstofflager und unter anderem auch ein Trainingsraum. Genau dort trainierte Luchia immer. Doch dieses Mal nahm sie die Tür am Ende des langen, grau gestrichenen Korridors, denn es war Setsunas Büro.

Dort angekommen klopfte sie drei Mal und öffnete dann die Tür.

„Setsuna-oji-sama? Darf ich herein kommen?"

Ein alter, fast kahlköpfiger Mann hob seinen Kopf. Mit seinem krummen Rücken hatte er sich über irgendetwas sehr feinmechanisches gelehnt, weshalb er auch eine seltsame „Lupenbrille" trug. Der Mann zog die Brille ab und rieb sich über die Augen.

„Abend", murrte er. Alles in allem würde man von ihm denken, dass er ein mürrischer, alter Greis sei, doch Luchia wusste um das Gegenteil bescheid. Seine ganzen Erlebnisse, Abenteuer und Erfahrungen hatten ihn geprägt und zu einem weisen Mann gemacht.

„Kaori meinte, meine Waffen seien repariert und ich könnte sie abholen."

Setsuna hob und senkte den Kopf beinahe im Zeitlupentempo und kratze sich am Kinn.

„Gute Arbeit, gute Arbeit. Der Kleine wird langsam wirklich gut. Seine beste Arbeit bis jetzt. Allerdings", er musterte das Mädchen vor sich aufmerksam, „musst du daran denken, dass es immer noch ein Prototyp ist. Wir haben den Aufklappmechanismus verbessert und leichteres, hartes Metall verwendet. Und noch ein paar andere Neuerungen sind drin. Trotzdem ist und bleibt es unvollendet. Also sei nicht überrascht, wenn es schnell kaputt gehen sollte. Aber da du so nett bist und es für uns testest, werden wird dir natürlich alles gratis Ersetzen."

Nun endlich stand er auf und humpelte auf seinen kaputten Beinen zum Schrank, der direkt hinter seinem vollgemüllten Schreibtisch stand. Er öffnete ihn und warf erst einmal kleine Reste, die ihm in die Finger kamen auf den Metallabfallhaufen in der linken Ecke des Zimmers, wo noch eine ziemlich kompliziert aussehende elektrische Apparatur in die Wand eingelassen war.

Luchia hatte nie erfahren, warum Setsuna kaputte Beine hatte, oder für was diese Apparatur gut war. Aber sie wusste, dass sie diesem alten, schwächlichen Mann vertrauen konnte. Endlich, als sie schon dreimal auf die Uhr gesehen hatte (sie hätte um sechs zu Hause sein müssen, jetzt war schon fast halb sieben Uhr abends), schien der Mann gefunden zu haben, was er suchte. Eine kleine, hölzerne Box von der Grösse eines Buches lag in seinen Händen. Er kehrte sich um und humpelte auf Luchia zu. Sie kam ihm nicht entgegen, denn sie wusste genau, wie er es hasste, wenn Leute ihm aus Mitleid die Last abnehmen wollen.

„Vielen Dank." Ehrfürchtig nahm sie die Box in die Hand und öffnete sie vorsichtig. Darin glitzerten zwei silberne Reifen, die wie zu gross geratener Modeschmuck aussahen. Die perfekte Tarnung. „Es ist fantastisch!", bemerkte sie begeistert.

„Wirklich seine beste Arbeit. In ein paar Monaten werden wir alles komprimieren können. Dann wird es noch unauffälliger aussehen und mehr Effizienz als jetzt haben."

Das waren doch gute Neuigkeiten.

Sie liess sich die Reifen über die Hände gleiten und zog sie an den Handgelenken stramm an.

„Hiiii! Ich verliere schon wieder!", kreischte Tsuna, den Gamecontorler in den verschwitzen Händen haltend. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sein Freund Yamamoto eher erfreut.

„Haha! Ich gewinne wieder", sagte er lachend.

„Ach ja?! Stirb Baseball Freak!", rief Gokudera ihm zu.

Die Figuren des Spiels huschten über den Bildschirm. Die drei hatten bei Tsuna zu Abend gegessen und beschlossen, ein Spiel zu spielen. So waren sie gerade dabei neue Rekorde aufzustellen, als der Bildschirm pechschwarz wurde. War der Fernseher etwa kaputt? Erschrocken blickten die Jungen sich an.

„Ugyhahahahaha!", machte es plötzlich von der Seite. Lambo rannte vor den Fernseher. In seiner Hand ruhte das Stromkabel des Fernsehers. Der Übeltäter war geschnappt.

„Wer nicht mit Lambo-san spielt, darf nicht spielen! Lasst Lambo-san mitspielen!", quiekte er.

„Verdammtes Rindvieh! Wie kannst du es wagen Juudaimes Spiel zu unterbrechen?!"

„Ugyhahaha! Ahodera! Tsuna Baka – REBORN, STIIIIRRRBBB!", sofort unterbrach der kleine seinen Satz, als er das Baby im schwarzen Anzug erblickte. Ohne zu zögern riss er zwei Handgranaten aus dem Wollknäuel von Haaren auf seinem Kopf und schärfte sie.

„EHHHH?! Lambo, was tust du da?!" Wollte der kleine im Kuhanzug etwa das Haus in die Luft sprengen?! Da gab es nur eine Möglichkeit; Tsuna musste Yamamoto irgendwie zu einem Schuss überreden…

„Oi, Baseballfreak! Fang!" Lambo wurde gepackt und in die Richtung des Baseballers geschleudert.

„BASEBALL!", rief Gokudera und simulierte eine Wurfbewegung. Sofort wurden die Sinne des Sportlers klar. Er fing den vermeidlichen Ball und schoss ihn aus dem Fenster, dass Tsuna bereits geöffnet hatte. Ein kleines „Puff" war zu hören und etwas explodierte am eindunkelnden Himmel.

„Haha, ich wusste gar nicht, dass man zu dieser Zeit Feuerwerk kaufen kann!", bemerkte der Schwarzhaarige lachend am Rande. Tsuna und Gokudera schlugen sich nur vor die Köpfe.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dieser Trick zwei Mal bei ihm funktioniert hat*…"

„Bwuääääääähääääääää!" Das Heulen des kleinen Lambo war noch weit ausserhalb des kleinen Parks zu hören, indem er gelandet war.

„Hey, Schlitzohr? Willst du etwas Süsses?" Eine dunkle Gestalt erschien ein paar Meter hinter ihm. Sofort blickte der Kleine beim Wort „Süsses" auf.

„Komm kleiner. Chssssss!"

* Es gab im Anime, nicht aber im Manga eine Szene, bei der genau dasselbe passiert ist xD (wer will, dem kann ich den Link geben xD)

Edit: So, die überarbeitete Version. Wahrscheinlich hat es immer noch Fehler, die ich übersehen habe… Bitte vergebt mir! xD

Hoffentlich werdet ihr nicht von den vielen Ocs erdrückt xD. Aber einige von ihnen werden ja sowieso bald ster- *hust* Ich habe nichts gesagt.


	13. Target 12: der folgende Sturm

**Target 12: der folgende Sturm**

„Tsu-kun! Hast du Lambo gesehen? Ich dachte er würde mit I-Pin am Spielen sein, aber sie hat gesagt er sei vor einiger Zeit nach unten gegangen." Besorgt steckte Nana den Kopf ins Wohnzimmer, wo Tsuna immer noch mit seinen Freunden sass.

„Eh? Heisst das, er ist noch nicht zurück?", fragte Tsuna erschrocken. Das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Denn normalerweise wurde Lambo immer höchstens eine halbe Stunde nach seinem Verschwinden von seinem knurrenden Magen nach Hause getrieben.

„Dieses dämliche Rindvieh! Macht nur Probleme!" Während Gokudera sich aufregte, machte Yamamoto den einzigen nützlichen Vorschlag: „Lasst uns suchen gehen!"

Die beiden Anderen nickten. Tsuna stürmte in die Küche, wo sein Vater und Basil schon eine ganze Weile über etwas diskutieren. Über was wusste er nicht und lauschen brachte auch nichts, denn sie redeten auf Italienisch. Reborn sass schweigend bei ihnen und hörte zu.

Tsuna klopfte zu erst, riss dann die Tür auf und fragte: „Dad? Wir brauchen eure Hilfe!"

Wenige Minuten später hatten sie sich aufgeteilt, um nach dem armen Lambo zu suchen.

„Willst du etwas Süsses? Ich habe ganz viel davon, kleiner Blitzwächter Lambo. Chssss"

„Ugyahaha! Du kennst sogar den Namen des grossen Lambo-san!" Er war nicht mehr, als ein naives, fünfjähriges Kind. Weshalb sollte man es ihm verübeln können, dass er auf ein solches Angebot einging?

Auf die angeblichen Süssigkeiten fixiert folgte der Kleine dem Fremden.

Reborn blickte ins Dunkle, denn es war schon Nacht geworden. Nur die Strassenlaternen erhellten den Weg. Sein Ausdruck verriet nichts, doch er war besorgt. Das Argument mit Lambos knurrendem Magen war ihm egal. Es gab anderes, was ihn beunruhigte. Er hatte gestern Abend ein Telefon vom Neunten bekommen. Ein Aussenposten der Vongola in Monte Proda sei am Mittag angegriffen und vollkommen zerstört worden. Wenige hatten diesen Angriff überlebt und waren ins Hauptquartier geflohen.

Gleich nachdem Reborn dies erfahren hatte, rief er Luca an, um ihn nach dem Vorgehen dieser „Aquila" zu fragen. Und sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt; die Vernichtung aller Aussenposten als erster Zug passte genau in ihr Schema. Darum war die Wahrscheinlichkeit gross, dass sie Lambo etwas antun würden. Und das ahnungslose Kind im Kuhanzug würde ihnen sicher sofort in die Arme laufen.

„Tsuna, durchsuch das Schulgelände", meinte Reborn wie aus dem Nichts.

„Hii! Wieso denn das?"

„Einfach. Los!" Er schlug dem Braunhaarigen, auf dessen Schulter er sass auf den Hinterkopf.

„Sawada-dono", begann Basil, mit dem Tsuna durch die Strassen des Wohnviertels rannte, „Reborn-san hat vielleicht Recht. Yamamoto-dono wurde ebenfalls auf dem Schulgelände angegriffen. Ausserdem sind wir gleich da."

Wenig begeistert nickte Tsuna und sie erreichten das Tor zum Schulgelände. Das metallene Tor aus Eisenstäben wurde links und rechts von weissen Wänden gesäumt. Vorsichtig stiess Tsuna das Tor auf. Es quietschte leicht. Ängstlich sah er sich um, ob jemand sie beobachtete. Dann trat er ein.

„Sieh auf dieser Seite nach. Ich geh auf die Andere." Er zeigte nach rechts, wartete auf das Nicken seines Freundes und verschwand dann mit Reborn in der Dunkelheit.

„Lambo, bist du hier?", sagte Tsuna fast im Flüsterton. Und gleich darauf briet Reborn ihm wieder eins über.

„Hiii! Wa-"

„Dame-Tsuna! Denkst du wirklich dass das jemand hört?"

Basil rannte über den steinigen Asphalt auf die Büsche an der Mauer des Geländes zu.

„Lambo-dono", rief er, „bist du hier?" Doch keine Antwort kam. Er rannte weiter den Büschen entlang und sah hinter den Bäumen nach. Weiter überquerte er den Pausenhof und spähte vorsichtig hinter die nächste Ecke. Nichts. Er suchte und suchte und fragte sich, wann er wohl wieder auf Tsuna treffen würde. Minute um Minute verstrich. Erfolglos. Dann war da etwas. Ganz leise. Und ziemlich weit entfernt.

Er drehte sich um und schaute über das Ende des Platzes. Irgendwo weiter hinten leuchtete kurz ein Licht auf. Und wieder kam das undefinierbare Geräusch. Da musste etwas vor sich gehen.

„Sawada-dono!" Doch er erhielt keine Antwort. „Sawada-dono!"

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wieder tauchte das Licht auf. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick über den Platz, bevor die Erde unter seinen Füssen aufwirbelte und er loslief. Er sprang auf die Mülltonne an der Schulmauer und schwang sich über diese. Sicher landete er auf beiden Füssen auf einer unbefahrenen Strasse. Er überquerte sie und lief an vielen Häusern vorbei. Eine kleine, gut beleuchtete Baumallee erstreckte sich vor ihm und er erahnte langsam, woher das Licht kam. Wieder kam das Geräusch und ein Blitz erhellte die Nacht. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte noch einmal und war am Ende der Allee angekommen. Er wandte sich nach links, denn jetzt war er sicher; es kam vom Park neben der Brücke.

Plötzlich war es ruhig. Zu ruhig. War es vorbei? Er bog um die Ecke direkt in den Park hinein ab.

„Lambo-dono", rief Basil, „bist du h-"

Ein helles Licht blendete ihn und mit viel Glück konnte er auffangen, was direkt auf ihn zuflog. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel von den Beinen. Das weiche Knäuel in seinen Armen begann sich zu regen.

„Wa-…?! Wie?!" Heulend und mit unsäglich vielen Schrammen übersäht klammerte sich der kleine Lambo an ihm fest.

„Chsss, wir bekommen Besuch. Ich muss schon sagen, diese Dekadenbazooka ist wirklich was. Aber leider nicht für lange."

„Wart Ihr das? Habt Ihr ihm das angetan?", fragte der Blauäugige denn Mann in der schwarzen Uniform, der vor ihm auftauchte.

„Und wenn ich es war?", fragte dieser nur spöttisch zurück. „Was willst du dann tun? Vielleicht mir eins auswischen? Chssss…"

Wieder biss Basil sich auf die Lippe. Ihre Vermutung war richtig gewesen, Lambo war etwas zugestossen. Er hatte zwar keinen blassen Schimmer, wer der Mann vor ihm war, aber er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass es einer dieser Aquila-Typen sei, von dem man ihm erzählt hatte. Es musste schon fast so sein, denn es war das einzige was ihm gerade einfiel.

„Willst du noch lange dort sitzen bleiben oder stehst du endlich auf und kämpfst wie ein Mann?", fragte der schwarz Uniformierte.

Behutsam setzte Basil Lambo ab. Er blickte dem Kind eindringlich in die Augen und befahl ihm: „Lambo-dono, bitte versteck dich irgendwo. Es ist zu gefährlich hier. Am besten läufst du nach Hause. Und falls du Sawada-dono oder einem anderen begegnen solltest, sag ihnen dass ich hier bin, okay?" Lambo nickte mit glasigen Augen und lief dann weinend davon.

„So, und mit wem habe ich nun das Vergnügen?"

Basil starrte den Mann weiter böse an. „Wenn Ihr mir Euren Namen verrät, sage ich Euch meinen", antwortete er bestimmt.

„Chsss! Ganz schön gerissen, was? Na gut ausnahmsweise. Du wirst sowieso nicht lange genug leben, um es irgendjemandem mitzuteilen. Mein Name ist Aleister Fratelli. Und du bist…?"

„Basil. Ich bin… Schneewächter der Vongola!", meinte Basil nach ein paar stillen Sekunden sehr überzeugt.

„Oho, Schneewächter? Wie amüsant. Dann muss ich dich wohl auch töten. Das kleine Rindvieh kommt nach dir dran. Und jetzt, lass uns anfangen."

Basil griff in seine Hosentasche, holte eine seiner blauen Todeswillenpillen hinaus und schluckte sie hinunter. Augenblicklich erschien eine hellblaue Flamme an seiner Stirn.

„Regenattribut", bemerkte Aleister. Auch wenn er nicht gerade der Hellste war, wusste er über die Todeswillenflammen recht gut bescheid.

Und dann, ganz plötzlich, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung lief er los. Überrascht, aber gerade noch rechtzeitig bewegte sich Basil aus der Zielgerade. Sofort stürmte Aleister erneut los und schlug mit seinem weiss leuchtenden Katana auf den Jungen ein. Geschickt parierte dieser den Angriff. Funken sprühten und Basil bemerkte, wie die Kälte langsam durch seine Waffen zu ihm durchdrang. Fühlte sich so die Schneeflamme an? Eigentlich sollte sie ihm ja nichts anhaben können, immerhin besass er den Vongola Schneering… Hatte das etwas zu bedeuten? Doch er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, denn weitere, extrem harte Schläge prasselten auf ihn herab. Er suchte eine Chance, um in die Offensive zu gehen, was allerdings sehr schwierig war. Als er jedoch eine Lücke in der Verteidigung seines Gegners sah, stürzte er hervor und verabreichte Aleister einen Schnitt in die Wange, gleich unter dem bereits vorhandenen, den er wahrscheinlich vom fünfzehnjährigen Lambo abbekommen hatte. Jedoch musste Basil sofort zurückweichen, denn haarscharf verfehlte das Katana seine Brust. Er schnappte nach Luft. Und wieder begann das Zuschlagen.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde dieser Kampf ewig dauern. Das ständige Klirren von aufeinanderschlagendem Metall und die weissen Funken der Schneeflamme trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Er atmete schwer. Zwar hatte er bis jetzt keine ernsthaften Verletzungen erlitten, jedoch begannen die vielen kleineren Wunden ihn allmählich zu lähmen. Ausserdem verliess ihn seine Kraft. Aleister dagegen schien körperlich immer noch so fit wie eh und je zu sein.

Ganz überraschenderweise gelang es Basil jedoch, Aleister zu täuschen und er beförderte diesen rücklinks zu Boden. Doch als er auf die am Boden liegende Gestalt zulief, startete sie ganz überrascht einen Konterangriff. Mit einer riesigen Wucht wurde Basil auf die Erde gedrückt. Es fühlte sich förmlich so an, als würde die ganze Erdkruste unter ihm zusammenbrechen. Er schrie auf vor Schmerz.

Aleister lachte. Er drückte den armen Jungen noch kräftiger zu Boden und holte mit seinem Katana aus.

„STOPP! AUFHÖREN!"

Erstaunt und schockiert zugleich hielt der Pinkhaarige mitten im Schlag an und seine grauen Augen starrten nach oben. Wer wagte es, ihn zu stören?

Indessen sah Basil seine Chance, denn er kannte diese Stimme. Mit seiner rechten Hand umschlang er seine Waffe fester und stiess nach oben. Er hatte keine Ahnung wohin, oder ob er überhaupt traf, bis ein hässliches Geräusch zu vernehmen war. Der Griff, der ihn auf den Grund drückte lockerte sich. Eine warme Flüssigkeit rann über die Waffe seinen Arm hinunter. Aleister keuchte kurz und fiel dann röchelnd auf die Seite. Er blieb liegen.

„BASIL-KUN!" Es war Luchia. Sie trug eine grosse, weisse Tasche in den Händen, die sie auf der Stelle fallen liess und rannte zu ihm. Vorsichtig half sie ihm aufzusitzen. Aleister bewegte sich nicht mehr. Aber es war trotzdem unwahrscheinlich, dass er tot war. Wohl eher bewusstlos.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Luchia völlig unter Schock.

„Lambo ist verschwunden, also haben wir ihn gesucht… Ich habe ihn hier gefunden und dann Aleister abgelenkt, damit er fliehen konnte…"

„Aleister?"

Basil nickte und deutete auf den Mann neben ihm. „Der d- PASS AUF¨!"

Sie duckten sich und konnten hören, wie etwas über sie hinweg zog, genau dort wo gerade vorher noch ihre Köpfe gewesen waren. Mit mehreren kleinen Schlägen schlugen die Dinger in die Telefonkabine ein paar Meter hinter ihnen ein. Glas splitterte, die Scherben fielen klirrend und glitzernd zu Boden.

„Wir sind wohl nicht die Einzigen, die Verstärkung haben", bemerkte Basil griesgrämig. Das war ja so klar gewesen. Niemals würde eine so gut durchorganisierte Organisation jemanden allein schicken, bei dem nicht zu 100 Prozent sicher sei, dass er seine Gegner ausschalten konnte. Und nicht einmal dann.

Die Beiden schauten nach vorne und sahen eine Gestalt in Uniform. Sie trug einen Umhang mit Kapuze, die sie weit ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Etwas flimmerte in ihren Händen, was nur schwer im fahlen Licht der in der Nähe stehenden Strassenlaterne zu erkennen war. Es sah aus wie Nadeln, oder jedenfalls war es klein und spitzig. Die Gestalt griff nach Aleisters Katana, das vor ihr am Boden lag und hob es hoch.

„Bleib hier, ich übernehme das."

„Aber…!"

„Du bist verletzt und würdest so eh nur im Weg stehen. Also halte dich daraus."

Besorgt blickte Basil Luchia an. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, dennoch… Was wenn diese Gestalt genau so stark war wie Aleister? Was könnte sie schon ausrichten?

„Warte kurz… Da wäre noch eine Sache", meinte der Junge, „hier. Nimm das. Oyakata-sama hat mir alles erzählt." Er hob seine Hand und übergab ihr etwas. Daraufhin erntete er nur einen verwirrten und doch bösen Blick von Luchia. Widerwillig nahm sie den kleinen, silbernen Gegenstand entgegen.

„Aber…" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiss. Wir reden später. Vielleicht kannst du ihn benutzen."

Sich aufrichtend nickte sie ihm zu. Es gab zurzeit wirklich Wichtigeres. Sie drehte sich der Gestalt mit der Kapuze zu.

„Was willst du?", fragte sie. Doch als Antwort kam nur Aleisters Katana auf sie zugeflogen. Mit einem kurzen Schlag auf ihre neu erhaltenen Armreifen klappten sich drachenförmige Klingen daraus aus. Knapp noch rechtzeitig drehte sie sich weg und halbierte den Griff des Katanas mit einer ihrer beiden Waffen. Das Schwert fiel zu Boden und zerbrach. So viel dazu. Doch die Gestalt liess keine weitere Sekunde vergehen, um weiter anzugreifen. Die Nadeln flogen auf das Mädchen zu, welches diese im Dunkeln nur schwer erkennen konnte. Zum Glück duckte sie sich rechtzeitig. Doch eine ihrer blonden Locken landete neben ihr auf der Erde. Es war wohl wirklich Glück gewesen.

Luchia sah wie die Gestalt erneut ausholte und rannte auf diese zu. Im Nahkampf hätte sie eher eine Chance. Doch plötzlich war die Gestalt verschwunden. Sie blieb stehen. Wie konnte das sein…? Sie schaute nach rechts und schnappte vor Schreck nach Luft, als die Gestalt direkt vor ihr stand. Reflexartig schlug Luchia auf die Gestalt ein, doch diese war nicht mehr da.

„Was zum Henker…?", fluchte sie laut, aber schon flog eine weitere Ladung Nadeln auf sie zu. Sie konnte ihnen nur ausweichen, indem sie sich auf den dreckigen Boden unter ihr warf. Die Nadeln kamen direkt aus der Richtung, in der die Gestalt am Anfang gestanden hatte. Wie war das möglich?

Ein Geräusch war zu hören und dieses Mal entdeckte die Blondhaarige die Nadeln rechtzeitig, die von rechts oben kamen. Sicher machte sie ein paar Schritte in die andere Richtung, um auszuweichen, als sie plötzlich einen grauenvollen Schmerz am Rücken verspürte und einen schmerzerfüllten Laut von sich stiess.

„Luchia-chan, pass auf! Das sind Illusionen!", rief Basil ihr zu. Natürlich. Warum war sie nicht eher darauf gekommen? Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen und schloss die Augen. Da half nur noch eines: hören. Und tatsächlich, dachte sie einen Schritt hinter ihr zu hören. Sie stiess vor und griff die Gestalt an. Volltreffer! Überraschender Weise traf sie die Gestalt an der Seite. Sie glaubte, ein unterdrücktes Kreischen zu hören. _Eine Frau?_ Fragte sie sich. Doch ihr blieb keine weitere Zeit. Die Gestalt benutze die Nadeln auch geschickt im Nahkampf, sodass eine davon nur knapp Luchias Kehle verfehlte.

Ihre Waffe sauste auf die Gestalt herab, verfehlte diese jedoch. Nebelflammen, Illusionen… genau einer von Luchias Schwachpunkten. Sie hatte so viele Jahre trainiert, wieso war sie denn immer noch zu schwach?

Der Boden unter ihren Füssen begann zu verschwimmen, und stattdessen befand sich nun ein Sumpf dort. Das Mädchen blieb sofort stecken.

„Verdammt!", schrie sie.

„Basil-kun! Basil-kun! Bist du hier irgendwo?" Tsuna ging im Schulgelände auf und ab. Er hatte bereits an jedem erdenklichen Ort nachgesehen, doch sein Freund war einfach nicht aufzufinden. War er gegangen? Wenn ja, wohin denn? Sie hatten doch abgemacht sich wider zu treffen. Und Basil war nicht jemand, der Tsunas Anweisungen einfach ignorieren würde. Was war heute bloss los? Zu erst Lambo, dann Basil… Vielleicht würden sie alle verschwinden? Vielleicht stellte jemand etwas schlimmes mit ihnen an? Vielleicht, vielleicht…! Tsuna geriet wie immer in Panik.

„HIII! Was soll ich tun? Was soll ich bloss tun?" Er fasste sich mit den Händen an den Kopf und plapperte sinnlos vor sich hin.

„Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn verpasste ihm einen deftigen Schlag ins Kreuz.

„Autsch! Reborn!"

„Sieh mal, wer da kommt. Vielleicht hat er was gesehen", sprach Reborn und Schaute zum Tor.

„Eh? Onii-san?" Es war Ryohei (in einem albernen, blau-orangen Jogginganzug) den Tsuna auf sich zukommen sah.

„Yo, Sawada! Was EXTREMES gibt es?", fragte er im üblichen, schreienden Ton.

„Onii-san! Hast du zufälligerweise Lambo oder Basil gesehen?"

Ryohei blinzelte ihn verdutzt an. „Das habe ich EXTREM nicht!"

„HIII! Wo könnte er denn bloss sein!", kreischte Tsuna, die eigenen Haare durchwuschelnd.

„Ryohei, hast du irgendetwas Auffälliges gesehen?", wollte Reborn wissen.

Nachdenklich kratze sich der Sonnenwächter am Kinn. „Ich glaube vorher war da was… Aber ich habe es EXTREM VERGESSEN!"

Na toll.

„Hör sofort auf, kleine Göre!" Augenblicklich wandte sie sich vom Kampf ab und blickte zurück. Nein, das durfte einfach nicht wahr sein…

„BASIL-KUN!", brüllte sie, als sie zurück sah. Aleister hatte sich irgendwie aufgerafft und drückte Basil wieder auf den Boden, ihm eine seltsame Axt an die Pulsschlagader haltend.

„Warte, ich-" Es war ein Fehler gewesen, sich vom Kampf abzuwenden. Etwas Hartes traf sie mitten ins Gesicht und ihr wurde schummrig, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor und umfiel. Alles begann sich zu drehen. Die Gestalt packte ihre Arme und hielt diese hinter ihrem Rücken fest. Sie versuchte sich zu wehren, das unglaublich schlimme Pochen im Kopf liess sie jedoch nicht denken und schon gar nicht sich bewegen. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt trat die Gestalt auf Luchias Armreifen. Die neuen Waffen, die sie gerade vorhin bei Kaori abgeholt hatte, waren in tausend Splitter zerstückelt.

Das war nicht gut. Die Jugendlichen waren den Aquila hilflos ausgeliefert. War dies das Ende für die beiden?

Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Sie hatte so lange trainiert, um genau das zu tun, was sie vorhin getan hatte. Und trotzdem hatte sie verloren. Gab es dafür eine logische Erklärung? War sie so schwach? Sie musste doch nur den Gegner besiegen. Mehr nicht. Oder… Nein. Das war es nicht. Sie musste Basil retten, alles andere war egal. Sie wollte keinen wichtigen Menschen mehr verlieren…

Tsuna verspürte ein seltsames Gefühl. Und plötzlich wusste er es: er musste in den Park.

Die Axt sauste hinab. Es war vorbei.

Na, was meint ihr? Wer der beiden wird wohl Schneewächter? Und nein, ich habe keine Freude daran, Leute zu quälen, ich bin nur realistisch… Oder so. Jedenfalls hoffe ich das. *etwas Realismus in die KHR-Welt bring* (Die sterben immer so halb und am nächsten Tag heisst es Friede, Freude Eierkuchen… o.o)

Falls es euch nicht aufgefallen ist: Aleister hatte bei seinem 1. Auftritt auch eine Axt, kein Katana… XD


	14. Target 13: Teilnahmslos

**Target 13: Teilnahmslos**

War es… vorbei? War er tot? Es war plötzlich so still… Fühlte sich sterben so an? Moment mal, war da nicht eben so ein Geräusch gewesen? Basil öffnete die Augen. Zu erst vorsichtig, wie ein junges Küken, dass sich nicht aus seinem Nest traut. Dann öffneten sie sich weiter, bis er das Gefühl hatte, sie würden ihm gleich aus den Augenhöhlen fallen.

Vor seiner Kehle, nur wenige Millimeter weit entfernt flimmerten zwei scharfe Gegenstände. Eines war ganz klar Aleisters Axt und das andere ein Schwert.

„Haha, gerade noch rechtzeitig." Klirrend stiess der Schwertkämpfer die Axt in sichere Entfernung.

„Yamamoto-dono! Wie…?" stiess Basil nach Luft schnappend hervor.

„Das dumme Rindvieh ist heulend in uns hinein gerannt und hat uns alles berichtet!", meldete sich jemand anderes und zündete sein Dynamit mit einer Zigarette, welche aus seinem Mund ragte, an. Die orangefarbene Stange flog weit vom Eingang über den Park. Luchia spürte, wie die uniformierte Gestalt sie losliess, um zu fliehen. Dann warf auch sie sich ausser Reichweite des Schusses. Mit einer kleinen Explosion schlug das Dynamit ein.

„Gokudera-dono! Lambo-dono!" Basil erblickte den sich hinter einem Busch versteckenden Lambo.

„Ihr...!", entwich es Aleister erbost. Er und die uniformierte Gestalt hatten sich zum anderen Ende verzogen.

„Haha, da sind wir wohl gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen!", kam es ein zweites Mal vom Regenwächter. Sein Blick verfinsterte sich, bevor er Aleisters Axt weg schlug. „Wer sind die?"

„Das ist doch scheiss egal", warf Gokudera ein, „Hauptsache wir werden sie schnell los!"

_Idioten,_ murmelte Luchia zu sich selbst. Die zwei hatten doch genau so wenig eine Chance wie sie und Basil… Doch ehe sie weiterdenken konnte, prallten Waffen aufeinander, Nadeln und Flammengeschosse stoben umher.

Erschrocken warf sich Basil zurück auf den Boden, um nicht Opfer eines Blindgängers zu werden. Er war immer noch völlig geschockt über die Tatsache, dass er vor ein paar Sekunden benahe getötet worden war. Dieser Tag war so seltsam verlaufen… Als er am Nachmittag auf Luchia gestossen war, schien noch alles gut zu sein. Mehr als gut. Doch nun, nun waren sie alle in Lebensgefahr. Irgendwelche Typen, die ihm übermenschlich stark erschienen, tauchten einfach auf und griffen sie an.

Geschickt wich Yamamoto Aleisters Axt aus, doch er merkte, dass sein Gegner ernst zu nehmen war. Trotz seiner eher schwerfälligen Statur war der unformierte doch noch recht schnell. Doch das war nur die Nebensache. Was ihn am meisten beunruhigte, war die schneeweisse Flamme die die Waffe seines Gegners umsäumte. Reborn hatte ihnen von der neuen Schneeflamme erzählt, aber Yamamoto hatte sie noch nie mit seiner eigenen bekämpf. Irgendwas an ihr war seltsam. Er wusste nicht was, doch sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass die fremde Flamme etwas mit der Seinen anstellte.

Plötzlich entfuhr ihm ein erschrockener Laut, als die Waffe vor ihm einen kleinen Krater im verdorrten Gras hinterliess und er von den Füssen fiel.

Er war nur einen kurzen Moment unaufmerksam… Das Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen, er war unbewaffnet. Ein Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht seines Gegners. „Jetzt kommt wohl niemand mehr, um euch zu retten! Chssss…"

„Sei dir da nicht ganz so sicher."

In der Zwischenzeit bekam es Gokudera mit herumschwirrenden Nadeln zu tun. Er aktivierte sein Sistema CAI, dass ihn zum Glück vor ihnen bewahrte. Jedoch war sein Gegner so flink, dass er nicht wusste, was jetzt Illusion war und was nicht, was dazu führte, dass er keine Chance zum Gegenangriff bekam. Gestresst lief er umher, schoss noch ein paar Mal mit der Waffe auf seinem Arm, gab es dann aber auf. Es war sinnlos wild in der Gegend umher zu ballern. Er würde dabei nur seine eigenen Leute treffen.

_Dieses Schutzschild schützt ihn… Ist das eine dieser neuartigen Boxwaffen? Egal. So komme ich nicht weiter. Versuchen wir mal etwas Neues! _Dachte die uniformierte Gestalt. Ihre goldenen Augen blitzten bedrohlich. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete sie ihren Partner, der wohl keine Unterstützung brauchte. Trotzdem liess sie ihn nicht aus den Augen. Er könnte noch irgendeine Dummheit begehen…

Das war's! Wieso war sie denn nicht vorher darauf gekommen? Wenn sie ihn nicht gerade umlegen konnte, könnte sie sich doch zu erst die Anderen vornehmen und dann weiter nachdenken. Eine kleine Änderungen an den Nadeln und sie wäre sie bestimmt los.

Sie warf noch eine letzte Hand voll Nadeln auf den Silberhaarigen, bevor sie die Richtung wechselte. Es vergingen zwei kurze Sekunden, bevor sie die Nadeln mit ihrer Nebelflamme aufgeladen hatte und diese in eine völlig andere Richtung warf.

Luchia hatte sich aufgesetzt. Sie wollte aufstehen, vielleicht gab es ja noch etwas, in dem sie behilflich sein konnte. Sie stützte sich mit einer Hand ab und blickte nach oben. Ein leises Rauschen, spitzes Metall spiegelte sich im Licht der Strassenlaterne. Ihre Augen öffneten sich weit und schlossen sich wieder, als sie instinktiv die Arme schützend vor das Gesicht hob.

Die Nadeln, welche gerade noch direkt auf sie zugekommen waren, prallten ab. Sie blinzelte. Vor ihr leuchtete ein seltsames, mit Knochen gesäumtes Schild. Luchia hörte, wie jemand auf die zukam, sie am Arm hochrisst, hinter sich platzierte und brüllte: „IDIOT! Warum zur Hölle hockst du hier einfach rum?!" Vernichtend blickte Gokudera über seine Schulter, als plötzlich ein Schrei erklang.

Alle Köpfe hoben sich. Eine Person flog hoch durch die Luft, prallte auf den Boden und überschlug sich mehrere Male. Sie blieb reglos liegen.

„Aleister-nii!", erklang es. Überrascht schauten die Jugendlichen zur Gestalt mit der Kapuze, die auf den liegenden Aleister zulief. Sie kannten die Stimme der Frau irgendwoher.

„Tsuna", rief Yamamoto, „da bist du ja!" Es war wirklich Tsuna, der in seinem Hyper Todeswillenmodus neben dem Regenwächter stand.

„Was ist hier los?" Doch noch bevor jemand Tsuna antworten konnte, wurde die Aufmerksamkeit einem Anderen gewidmet.

„Sawada Tsunayoshi, Angehörige der Vongola. Ihr mögt die letzten Male zwar durch ihre Anfängerfehler entkommen sein, doch sobald wir die Leitung über alles haben, wird das sich ändern."

Ein junger Mann, nur wenige Jahre älter als sie, war praktisch aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Er war in der Dunkelheit nur schwer zu erkennen, seine roten Haare leuchteten jedoch im gedämpften Schein der Laterne.

„WER SEID IHR EXTREM NOCHMALS?" Aber die „Bösen" waren verschwunden, bevor Ryohei überhaupt mit dem Satz fertig war. Er war mit Tsuna am Park angekommen.

Die weisse Lichtröhre an der Decke flackerte leicht, was zusammen mit der anhaltenden Stille eine nur noch angespanntere Atmosphäre beschaffte. Sie alle sassen in einem der Krankenzimmer. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Basil, Luchia und Lambo. Der kleine Junge lag schlafend auf einem der Krankenbetten. Die Anderen sassen oder standen alle Still im Zimmer.

„Hiii… Wie soll ich dass bloss Mom erklären?", winselte Tsuna. Er wusste nicht, was er dieses Mal für eine Ausrede finden könnte. Vielleicht könnte sein Vater ihm helfen…

„Maa, maa, wir finden schon eine Lösung. Hat früher ja auch schon geklappt!" Optimistisch wie immer grinste Yamamoto seinen Boss und Freund an.

Auch Ryohei meldete (oder besser gesagt schrie) sich zu Wort: „WIR WERDEN DASS EXTREM SCHAFFEN! KYOKO-…"

Doch noch während er herumbrüllte, fing Gokudera an, genervt selbst etwas dazwischen zu bellen. Sofort stellte sich Basil dazwischen um die Beiden davon abzuhalten, weiter zu streiten, immerhin seien sie in einem Krankenhaus und es war schon Nacht. Zu allem hinzu versuchte Yamamoto ihm zu helfen, was Gokudera noch wütender machte und somit Ryohei zu grösserem Geschrei anstiftete. Tsuna sass nur mit dem Augenlid zuckend neben ihnen.

Luchia starrte wortlos dem Geschehen zu. Das Geschrei ging ihr zwar auf die Nerven, aber sie fühlte sich irgendwie zu Kraftlos um auch noch mitzustreiten.

Sie waren zwar alle ärztlich versorgt worden, jedoch hatte sie immer noch Schmerzen im Rücken. Das verbesserte ihre Laune nicht gerade sehr. Sie seufzte. Die Anderen stritten immer noch. Das war der Zeitpunkt, an dem es ihr reichte. Sie stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. Niemand bemerkte es. Ohne noch einen Blick zurück zu werfen verschwand sie.

„Ach ja? Wenn du nur EINMAL deine verschimmelten Hirnzellen brauchen würdest!"

„WAS?!", schrie Ryohei dem ihm gegenüber zu, „WILLST DU DAMIT SAGEN, DASS ICH ZU WENIG NACHDENKE? DAS STIMMT EXTREM NICHT!"

Selbst von draussen war das Geschrei noch weit zu hören. Tsuna raufte sich die Haare. Wenn das so weiterging, würden sie noch rausgeworfen werden…

„Hort sofort auf!", rief er bestimmt. Es wurde still. Alle Augenpaare richteten sich erstaunt zu ihm. Sofort wurde ihm klar, was er gerade getan hatte.

„Tsuna… Du…", begann Yamamoto ohne seinen Satz zu vollenden.

„Sawada-dono…"

„Das war extrem überraschend, Sawada!"

„Juudaime! Es tut mir so Leid!" Während Basil und Ryohei ebenfalls erstaunte Bemerkungen von sich gaben, entschuldigte sich Gokudera lautstark.

„Hii! Das-das-das-das war nicht böse, ich-ich wollte…" Tsuna wedelte abwinkend mit den Armen, irgendetwas vor sich hinmurmelnd, während die anderen ziemlich überrascht ihm zuredeten. Es war genau in diesem Moment, als Gokudera etwas auffiel. Er blickte kurz nach hinten und schaute sich dann suchend im Zimmer um. Nirgends. Wo war diese doofe Tagträumerin abgeblieben?

„Haltet doch mal den Rand! Das zeugt nur von Juudaimes Grösse!", warf er noch ein, bevor er sich umkehrte und zum Ausgang lief.

„Hiii! Ab-aber…! Eh? Gokudera-kun wohin gehst du?" Gokudera blieb stehen und kehrte sich seinem Boss zu, der soeben gesprochen hatte. Er holte kurz Luft und meinte nur: „Eine Rauchen." Dann verliess er den Raum und liess die übrigen Anwesenden zurück.

„Ist ja auch egal. Viel wichtiger ist doch, was genau ist passiert? Könntest du uns das bitte erzählen, Basil?"

„Natürlich, Reborn-sama", antwortete der Blauäugige.

„Hii! Reborn, seit wann bist du hier?!"

„Seit ihr hier im Krankenhaus angekommen seid."

Unterdessen lief Gokudera den dunklen Flur entlang. Ein, zwei Mal huschten Nachtschwestern an ihm vorbei, um nach ihren Patienten zu sehen. Langsam schlenderte er weiter, bis er schliesslich den Ausgang erreichte und das Gebäude verliess.

Draussen war es dunkel. Er sog die stickige, warme Luft ein. Es hatte immer noch nicht abgekühlt. Richtig unangenehm feucht war es, sodass man selbst beim Nichtstun schwitzte wie wild. Ruhig zog er sich das Zigarettenpäckchen aus der Hosentasche, holte sich eine davon raus und entzündete sie. Genüsslich inhalierte er den Rauch in seine Lugen. Seine Gedanken fingen an, irgendwo hinfort zu treiben, als ein Geräusch zu ihm drang.

Er stand unter dem voll beleuchteten Vordach des Krankenhauses, dass nur einen kleinen Teil dessen Vorplatzes überdeckte. In der Dunkelheit, ein paar Meter links von ihm machte er eine sich bewegende Gestalt aus. Lautlos ging er auf diese zu. Er ging so nahe ran, bis er es genau erkennen konnte. Und was er sah, regte etwas in ihm.

„_Verdammt… Verdammt… Verdammt…"_

Mit jedem Wort schlug sie auf die Wand vor ihr. Warum? Warum nur? Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang trainiert um diese Typen zu besiegen und trotzdem hatte sie nach so vielen Jahren immer noch keine Chance gegen sie. Sie hatte die Anderen nicht beschützen können. Sie konnte sich ja nicht einmal selbst schützen.

Luchia war verzweifelt.

Sie hätte sich bis vor ein paar Monaten nicht um sie geschert, doch jetzt belastete es sie. Sie konnte niemanden retten. Niemandem helfen. Sie hatte bloss zugesehen, wie die anderen fatal besiegt wurden. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Gar nichts. Hätten die Aquila Angreifer keinen Rückzug gemacht, wären sie vielleicht nicht mehr am Leben.

_Das ist alles so… so… Argh! _Sie schlug ein weiters Mal auf die arme, unschuldige Wand zu. Dann plötzlich wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Blitzartig schaute sie auf. Geblendet vom Licht des Krankenhauseingangs erkannte sie zu erst nur eine Silhouette. Einzig das glühen des Zigarettenstummels lies sie die Situation erahnen.

„Gokudera-kun… Was…?", sagte sie beinahe im Flüsterton.

Er wusste es selbst nicht. Er kannte die Antwort nicht, aber auch nicht die Frage. Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, es nicht zu wissen. Als er sie erblickt hatte, hatte er bloss etwas wie Mitleid empfunden. Es war kein richtiges Mitleid, aber es fühlte sich so ähnlich an. Ein Gefühl, das für ihn völlig ungewohnt war. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, sie trösten zu müssen. Darum hatte er ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt. Aus dem Bauch heraus. Einfach so.

„Oi… Was ist los?", fragte er. Und zu Luchias Verwunderung tat er dies, ohne einen genervten Unterton zu haben. Das kam wirklich selten vor.

Sie antwortete nicht und schaute erneut zu Boden. Diese warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Seit Luca sie hier in Namimori einquartiert und zurückgelassen hatte, hatte sie sich nichts mehr gewünscht als das. Eine Hand, die sie tröstete. Dieses angenehme, vertraute Gefühl.

Sie schlug seine Hand weg.

„Was zum?! Da will man dich trösten und dann das?!" Verwirrt starrte er sie an. Wieder sagte sie nichts. Es war mehr ein Reflex gewesen, nichts Beabsichtigtes. Sie hatte seine Hand nicht weg schlagen wollen. Sie ging ein paar Schritte zurück.

„… Ich… Danke…"

Noch viel verwirrter als zuvor starrte Gokudera der in der Dunkelheit verschwindenden Gestalt nach.

_Was sollte das nun eben?!_

„_Wann erzählst du es ihnen?", hatte Reborn gefragt, als sie gestern Abend im Krankenhaus ankamen. Sie hatte nicht geantwortet._

Das Telefon klingelte im Hause Sawada.

„Hallo?"

„Hey, Tsuna. Ich bin's Luchia."

„Eeehh? Was-gestern-?!"

„Tut mir Leid wegen dem. Ich wollte nur kurz frische Luft schnappen, da – ähm – ist mir aufgefallen wie spät es ist und… äh, ich bin nach Hause gegangen. Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich euch nichts gesagt habe." _Was für eine schlechte Ausrede._

„Ehh? Ach so, dann… Wieso rufst du überhaupt an?"

„Was? Ah, das ist so, ich-"

„HIIIIII!"

Es krackte im Telefonhörer. Der Gesprächspartner auf Seiten der Sawadas wechselte.

„Ciaossu!"

„Re-reborn-san…"

„Gut, dass du anrufst. Tsuna wollte dich sowieso gleich anrufen."

„_Ehhh? Wollte ich das?!"_, erklang es im dem Hintergrund. Ein Geräusch, das sich so ziemlich nach einem Schlag anhörte ertönte, dann redete Reborn weiter.

„Komm in einer halben Stunde bei Tsuna vorbei."

„Wa-?!"

_Piiiep, pieeep, pieeep,_ Reborn hatte aufgelegt. Luchia legte mit hochgezogenen Brauen das Telefon zurück. Sie schaute in den Spiegel über der Kommode, auf der das Telefon normalerweise lag. Sie überlegte sich, was sie darin sah. Eine teilnahmslose Gestalt mit einem Pflaster an der Schläfe und einem auf der Wange. Teilnahmslos… Sie war wieder in ihr altes Muster gefallen.

_Es war ihre zweite Begegnung._

„_Hi! Schön dich wieder zu sehen!", meinte ein kleiner Junge mit dunkelblondem Haar und blauen Augen. Das Mädchen, welches von einem Mann zu ihm hinübergeschubst wurde, sagte nichts._

„_Immer noch so still?" Der ansonsten so scheue Junge liess sich nicht unterkriegen. Er war aufgeregt, denn endlich sah er jemanden in seinem Alter. Die Mafiamänner, die ihn unterrichteten und sich um ihn kümmerten, waren alle so streng und verständnislos._

„_Wollen wir etwas spielen? Oder soll ich dir eine Geschichte erzählen? Wir können auch spazieren gehen, draussen ist schönes Wetter!"_

„_Na, na, Basil. Du verschüchterst das kleine Mädchen!" Ein noch ein paar Jährchen jüngerer Iemitsu durchwuschelte die Haare des sechsjährigen Basils. Doch der Kleine blieb standhaft. Er lief auf die kleine Luchia zu und ergriff ihre Hand. Er grinste breit und zog sie mit sich, hinaus in den Garten. Klein Luchias Augen vergrösserten sich. Ein Anflug von Genervtheit spiegelte sich darin wieder._

„_Lass mich los."_

„_Siehst du? Du kannst ja doch reden!" Das Lächeln auf Basils Gesicht wurde grösser._

_Ihre dritte Begegnung._

„_Heute regnet es…"_

_Stille._

„_Aber es ist trotzdem ein toller Tag. Morgen habe ich Geburtstag! Ist das nicht toll?"_

_Wieder keine Antwort. Basil entfernte sich von dem Fenster und sass Luchia gegenüber auf den Boden. Er hatte es schon ein, zwei Mal zustande gebraucht, etwas, was sich wenigsten im Ansatz als „Konversation" bezeichnen liess, zustande zu bringen. Ein drittes Mal würde es ihm sicher auch gelingen._

„_Weißt du, ich freue mich, wenn ich jemanden in meinem Alter sehe. Die Leute hier sind alle so gross und ernst. Hm… Wenn du schon nie redest, kann ich dir sicher auch ein Geheimnis erzählen, nicht?"_

„…"

„_Gut!" Er streckte seine Hand nach vorne und erhob den kleinen Finger. Als keine Reaktion kam, nahm er den Arm des Mädchens und hob ihn hoch._

„_Wenn man etwas verspricht, verhackt man die kleinen Finger. So!" Er zeigte es ihr an seinen eigenen Händen._

_Fragend schaute Luchia zu. Als er sie dann wieder angrinste, hackte sie zögernd ein._

„_Versprochen?" Als Antwort nickte sie ihm zu._

„_Gut. Alles fing damit an, was vor einem Jahr passiert ist. Meine Eltern wurden aus Versehen Zeugen eines Kampfes zwischen Zwei Mafiaorganisationen und wurden dabei getötet. Als Oyakata-sama mich dann hierher gebracht hat, habe ich mir geschworen, mich von diesen Typen ausbilden zu lassen, damit ich anderen helfen kann. Wenn ich mal gross bin, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass niemandem auf der ganzen Welt mehr das passiert, was mir passiert ist. Darum werde ich nicht mehr weinen und mich anstrengen!"_

„_Basil…" Sie hatte geredet. Triumphierend schaute er zu ihr._

„_Niemandem mehr passieren, was mir passiert ist…", flüsterte sie, mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm._

„_Genau!" Er war sich sicher, etwas erreicht zu haben._

„_Dann… Werde ich das auch tun."_

_Vor drei Jahren._

„_Was? Du gehst weg?" Erschrocken schaute Basil sie an. Sie nickte. „Nach Japan."_

„…_Wieso?"_

„_Ich kann dir nicht viel mehr sagen, nur, dass es die einzige Möglichkeit ist."_

„_Die einzige Möglichkeit?", fragte er erstaunt, „Was ist denn passiert?"_

_Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Es Tut mir wirklich leid. Wirklich." Es machte sie traurig, ihm nichts sagen zu dürfen._

_Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Also gut. Aber eins noch", er streckte ihr den kleinen Finger hin, „versprich mir, dass du es mir irgendwann erzählen wirst."_

_Überrascht hob sie den Kopf, willigte jedoch lächelnd ein. „Versprochen. Aber jetzt lass uns doch noch etwas machen. Bevor die letzten zwei Stunden rum sind. Wie wär's mit… Hm…" Überlegte sie laut. _

Und wie war es jetzt? Sie hatte ihn schon mehrere Male gesehen, doch ausser dem Treffen am Fluss hatten sie keine anderen Wörter als „Hallo", „Tschüss" oder „bis bald" gewechselt. Sie hatte selbst vor ihm keinerlei Emotionen gezeigt und war wieder teilnahmslos geworden. Diese letzten zweieinhalb Jahre. Sie verfluchte sie. Dieses ewige Nachdenken infolge des allein seins, dass sie zu seltsamen Schlüssen und meistens noch zu grösseren Fragen brachte, sie verbittert und verzweifelt gemacht hatte. So verzweifelt, dass sie nicht einmal mehr wusste, für was das alles war. So verzweifelt, dass sie es bereute, dass Luca sie damals, an diesem einen Tag gerettet hatte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie zurück zu lassen.

War es das gewesen, was Luca mit „_Vielleicht verlierst du ja nicht nur, weil du schwach bist. Vielleicht liegt es an was anderem. Ist es denn wirklich das Ziel eines Kampfes, den Gegner zu töten? Gibt es dabei nicht etwas viel Wichtigeres, etwas Grundlegenderes?" _gemeint hatte? Etwas Wichtigeres, Grundlegenderes.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zu Tsuna.

I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! XD

Okay, verwirrendes Chapter! Yays! Tut mir Leid, eigentlich hatte ich vor hierzu oder wenigstens zu meiner OS-Sammlung ein Weihnachtsspecial zu machen, aber ja, die Zeit, die Zeit… *Schule hasst*

PS: Wer hasst *SPOILER* Katou Julie bzw Daemon Spade auch? Er ist so böse D. Arme Chrome… *patt*


	15. Target 14: Recht auf Wahrheit

**Target 14: Recht auf Wahrheit**

Seufzend betrat Tsuna sein zu Hause. Er war völlig ausser Atmen. Das rennen hatte ihn geschlaucht. Reborn hatte ihn geschickt, um Chrome zu holen. Sie war jedoch gerade nicht in Kokuyo Land gewesen, nur Ken und Chikusa hatte er vorgefunden. Diese wiederum hatten ihn weggejagt.

Mit hängendem Kopf schlurfte er zurück zur Wohnstube. Er seufzte kurz, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

„DAS IST EXTREM GEFÄHRLICH!", brüllte eine Stimme, ziemlich sicher die von Ryohei. Diverse andere, wütende Ausrufe folgten und auch Gelächter war zu hören.

„Hii! So viele?" Nach und nach drehten sich die Anwesenden um. Niemals hätte Tsuna gedacht, dass so viele Leute in sein Haus, geschweige denn in dieses Zimmer passten.

Es war Yamamoto, der ihn als erstes bemerkte. Mit seinem Optimistischen Lachen und der Begrüssung machte er Gokudera auf Tsuna aufmerksam, der mit einem lauten „Juudaime!" sofort die Aufmerksamkeit von Lambo und I-Pin, die mit Fuuta herumtollten, Bianchi und Dino –der vor zwei Tagen aus Italien zurück gekehrt war-, die sich hektisch auf Italienisch unterhielten, Romario, der stillschweigend daneben stand, und von Luchia und Basil, die wortlos an den noch freien Plätzen auf dem Boden sassen. Nur Ryohei brüllte immer noch etwas von wegen, er habe Angst um seine Schwester.

Tsuna versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Onii-san, ganz ruhig, wir werden eine Lösung finden…" Doch der Hyperaktive schenkte ihm keine Aufmerksamkeit.

„Oi, Narbengesicht!", schrie Gokudera ihn wütend an. Ryohei hörte dies natürlich sofort und musste zurückbrüllen. „OKTOPUSBIRNE! WAS WILLST DU EXTREM NOCHMALS?!"

„Gyahahaa! Lambo-san will auch mit streiten!" Und das Chaos nahm seinen Lauf. Tsuna stand nur mit verzweifelt zuckenden Brauen im Türrahmen.

_**PENG.**_

Stille kehrte ein. Alle Blicke richteten sich auf den kleinen Mann in Anzug, der mit seiner grünen Pistole aus dem Fenster geschossen hatte. Reborn grinste zufrieden.

„So ist's besser." Er hüpfte zu Tsuna, verpasste ihm als erstes einen Tritt ins Gesicht, murmelte unter Schlägen etwas davon, wie schlecht es sei, dass er seine Wächter nicht unter Kontrolle habe und setzte sich dann auf einen Stapel Bücher, der in der einzigen noch freien Ecke des Raumes stand.

„Wir sind nicht zum Spassen hier. Wir befinden uns in einer sehr ernsten Lage. Nicht nur unser aller, sondern auch das Leben jedes Familienmitgliedes, Freundes oder entfernten Verwandten von euch steht auf dem Spiel. Die ganze Mafiawelt könnte aus dem Ruder geraten."

Alle hielten den Atem an und schauten gespannt zum Hitman.

„Nach alledem, was ich in Erfahrung gebracht habe, geht es hier nicht um irgendein fernes Problem unserer Vorfahren in Italien, sondern um euch. Man will euch an den Kragen. Und das egal mit welchen Mitteln."

Einige schluckten. Die Angespanntheit schien alles zu verschlingen.

„Wir wissen nichts über unsere Angreifer", es entging Luchia nicht, wie Reborn ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, „aber wir müssen uns trotzdem wehren. Das Wichtigste im Moment ist, am Leben zu bleiben. Und zu diesem Zweck möchte ich, dass ihr alle trainiert. Mehr und härter als jemals zuvor. Ausserdem möchte ich euch auch das richtige Benehmen in Gegenwart anderer Mafiosi beibringen. Es könnte sein, dass ihr das Erbe der neunten Generation schneller antreten müsst als gedacht."

Niemand wagte es, ihm zu widersprechen, ja nicht einmal eine Frage zu stellen.

Irgendwas lief da. Irgendetwas führten sie im Schilde. Und Kyoko wusste das. Als sie und Haru damals auf dem Schulgelände angegriffen wurden, dachte sie zu erst, es sei wohl nur ein Zufall. Sie hatte sich danach noch oft mit Haru darüber unterhalten. Doch jetzt war sie da anderer Meinung. Zum Beispiel kam ihr Bruder gestern so spät nach Hause. Normalerweise ging er so kurz vor 19 Uhr noch raus, um eine halbe Stunde joggen zu gehen. Doch gestern war es nicht so gewesen. Er kam ganze zwei Stunden später zurück als sonst. Auf die Frage, was er gemacht habe, antwortete er nur, dass er halt weiter weg gegangen wäre. Doch Er war ein schlechter Lügner.

Und Kyoko wusste auch das. Doch nachdem ihr Bruder heute noch zu Tsuna gegangen war, um „etwas EXTREM Unwichtiges noch kurz zu bereden", wusste sie es ganz bestimmt; sie waren wieder in Schwierigkeiten. Irgendetwas musste gestern vorgefallen sein… Wieso informierte man sie nicht? Sie war doch auch in der Zukunft gewesen, hatte all das Grauen gesehen. Warum sollte man sie denn jetzt nicht aufklären? Immerhin ging es sie sehr wohl etwas an. Denn die Anderen waren ihre Freunde. Sie konnte zwar verstehen, wenn man sie daraus raushalten und beschützen wollte, doch sie sah gleichzeitig und mit viel grösserer Bestimmtheit auch ihr Recht darauf, die Wahrheit zu wissen.

Das Recht auf die Wahrheit.

Dino streckte sich. „War das alles?"

_Sie haben wirklich keinen Anhaltspunkt…_

„Wie auch immer. Auf die Unterstützung der Cavallone Famiglia könnt ihr jedenfalls zählen."

_Das bringt zu allem hin auch noch sie in Schwierigkeiten._

„Romario?"

_Will er jetzt gehen? Verdammt! Ich darf ihnen nichts sagen! Aber…!_

„Also gut, wenn es nichts Weiteres gibt…" Dino wollte aufstehen.

„Und wenn es noch _eine_ _Vermutung_ gibt?"

Alle drehten richteten sich zu ihr. Sie spürte ihre Blicke. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt im Boden versunken, doch sie schaute mit unveränderter Miene kurz jedem, bis auf zwei Personen, die sie gekonnt ignorierte, in die Augen.

„Eh? Wie meinst du das?", fragte Tsuna erstaunt.

Luchia schluckte. War das eben wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen? Und was sollte sie nun antworten. Alle Sätze, die sie sich insgeheim zu Recht gelegt hatte, schienen plötzlich so sinnlos und unverständlich zu sein. Sie hatte schon lange vermutet, dass es so rauskommen würde. Auch wenn man ihr ausdrücklich verboten hatte, zu reden.

Doch es war seltsamerweise Reborn, der sich zu Wort meldete: „Du hast dich also entschlossen, es trotzdem zu erzählen?"

„Hiii! Trotzdem?! Was?! Reborn!" Noch verwirrter als zuvor sah Tsuna im Sekundentakt abwechselnd seinen Mentor und das Mädchen an.

„Der Neunte und Luca-sensei wollen nicht, dass ihr etwas davon wisst, aber", sie machte eine kurze Pause, „ich denke dass ihr ein Recht darauf habt, die Wahrheit zu erfahren."

„Dann weiss dieser Schlaumeier also doch mehr, als er zugeben wollte."

Verständnislos schaute Luchia zu Dino, der nun eben gesprochen hatte. „Schlaumeier"… Meinte er damit Luca? Idioten werden wohl am schnellsten berühmt…

Es polterte, als jemand auf den Tisch schlug. Böse starrten graugrüne Augen. „Heisst das, du weißt etwas? Warum zu Hölle kommst du erst jetzt damit?!"

Luchia hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, sich verteidigen zu müssen. „Sei froh wenn ich überhaupt etwas sage! Ich gehöre nicht einmal-" Sie stockte. Es war ihr einfach so heraus gerutscht. Warum benahm sie sich in der Gegenwart der Anderen so seltsam? Sie redete doch sonst nie ohne zu denken. Auf jeden Fall war sie froh, den Satz nicht beendet zu haben.

„Nicht einmal was?", kam es ganz überrascht von Yamamoto. Es gab hier wohl nicht viele, die sich denken konnten, was sie sagen wollte.

… _nicht einmal zur Familie._

Luchia wurde leicht rot und stotterte: „I-ist doch jetzt egal! Was ich sagen wollte, war folgendes: …" Sie erzählte ihnen dasselbe, das Luca Reborn zuvor erzählt hatte.

Es war nid zu übersehen, wie die Stimmung sich noch mehr verdüsterte. Und das obwohl die Kinder immer noch vergnügt herumhüpften.

Besorgt schaute Reborn zu seinem Schüler hinüber. Tsuna war niemand, der viel überlegte und still vor sich hinbrütete. Doch genau dies tat er jetzt. Regungslos sass er vor dem Schreibtisch vor seinem Fenster und starrte hinaus. Graue Wolken waren aufgezogen. Da klopfte es.

„Ja?", fuhr Tsuna zusammen, völlig aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.

„Sawada-dono", Basil streckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt, „ich gehe kurz an die frische Luft." Alle Anderen waren gegangen.

Tsuna nickte. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas ein: „Eh, Basil-kun, warte schnell."

Der Blauäugige hatte den Kopf schon zurück gezogen, als er die Tür wieder weiter öffnete und einen Schritt hinein trat.

„Was ist denn?"

„Ich hätte da mal eine Frage." Nervös kratzte sich Tsuna am Hinterkopf. „Ist irgendetwas passiert? Zwischen dir und Luchia meine ich."

_Sie kam gerade aus dem Haus, als Basil auftauchte._

„_Oh, hey. Gutes Timing", meinte sie. Er entgegnete ihr ein mildes Lächeln. „Wie geht's?"_

_Sie nickte ihm nur zu und fragte zurück: „Dir?"_

„_Gut, gut." Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Obwohl Basil bei den Sawadas residierte, lief er oft durch die Gegend. So hatte er auch beschlossen, sie „zufällig" abzuholen._

„_Ich muss immer wieder an gestern Nacht denken. Da gibt es vor allem eine Sache, die mich beunruhigt." Aufmerksam hörte Luchia ihrem Freund zu._

„_Reborn-sama meinte, dass der Schneering gestern etwas wie ein „Signal" ausgesandt habe, das alle Wächter und insbesondere Sawada-dono verspürt haben. Aber zu der Zeit, als das gewesen sein sollt, hatte ich den Ring gar nicht am Finger. Ich hatte ihn dir gegeben, damit du darauf aufpasst, erinnerst du dich?"_

_Sie wusste genau, worauf dies hinauslief._

„Was?", fragte Basil künstlich überrascht, „na-natürlich nicht!"

Tsuna beäugte ihn misstrauisch. „Du bist kein guter Lügner." Es rutschte ihm hinaus. Das hatte er gar nicht sagen wollen.

Alarmiert folgte nun auch Reborn, aus seiner Gedankenwelt gerissen der Unterhaltung. Seit wann benahm sich Dame-Tsuna so?

„Wir…", begann Basil unsicher und wusste nicht weiter.

„Ihr habt euch heute ignoriert." Es war bloss eine Feststellung von Tsuna.

_Sie blinzelte nervös._

„_Ausserdem gibt es immer noch keine Spur vom anderen Kandidaten. Erstens muss ich gegen ihn gewinnen, um den Ring richtig benutzen zu können und zweitens, sollte der Ring im jetzigen Stadion nur reagieren, wenn beide Kandidaten etwas Ähnliches verspüren oder sollten!"_

„_Ist dir das denn so wichtig?"_

_Überrascht schaute Basil nach rechts zum Mädchen. „Was? Ein Wächter zu werden? Klar ist mir das wichtig!"_

„_Ist es dir denn egal, gegen wen du antreten müsstest? Ich meine, was würdest du tun, wenn es jemand ist denn du gut kennst? Jemand der dir sehr nahe steht."_

„_Ach was! Ausserdem ist es völlig unmöglich, dass ich den Kandidaten kenne. Und wenn schon, ich werde mein Bestes geben und bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen!" Selbstsicher hob er seine Faust._

„…_bis zum bitteren ende, hn? Egal wer es ist?" Luchia blieb stehen und starrte zu Boden. Als Basil dies bemerkte, blieb auch er stehen. Fragend drehte er sich um._

„_Es tut mir Leid! Es tut mir so Leid!" Es kam so plötzlich._

„Sawada-dono…", er wusste nicht was sagen. Er konnte Tsuna nicht die Wahrheit erzählen, dennoch wollte er ihn nicht belügen.

„Schon gut. Du kannst es mir später erzählen."

Erleichtert nickte der Italiener seinem Boss zu und verliess mit nachdenklicher Miene schweigend den Raum.

Tsuna seufzte. „Moment mal… HIII! Was? Ich- hää?" Er verstand nicht, wieso er gerade so reagiert hatte. Das war gar nicht mal so loser like gewesen wie sonst.

„_Es tut dir Leid? Was tut dir Leid?"_

„_Basil-kun, ich… Bitte…", sie wagte es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Damals, als Iemitsu-san dir die eine Hälfte des Ringes übergeben hat, kam Reborn im Auftrag des Neunten zu mir und… und…", sie schüttelte den Kopf und lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts, „und er kam zu mir und hat mir die andere Hälfte gegeben."_

_Das Lächeln auf Basils Lippen erstarb und wich einem Ausdruck von blankem Entsetzen._

„…_Was…?"_

„_Es tut mir so Leid! Ich wollte nicht gegen dich kämpfen… Ich wollte nie Wächter werden! Per Zufall bekam ich mit, dass du die andere Hälfte hast, deshalb nahm ich den Ring und warf ihn in Tsunas Briefkasten."_

Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er hatte zu harsch reagiert. Wären Yamamoto und Gokudera nicht gerade in diesem Moment gekommen, dann… Das spielte jetzt auch keine Rolle mehr. Er wollte sich entschuldigen gehen. Vielleicht gab es ja auch eine Gewaltfreie Lösung.

„_Wie bitte?", flüsterte Basil._

„_Du hast schon alles gehört." _

_Und dann wich diese dumpfe Leere. Sie wurde durch einen plötzlich anschwellenden Zorn ersetzt. Wütend packte er sie am Kragen._

„_Was soll das heissen, es tut dir Leid?! Hast du eine Ahnung, was das bedeutet?! Du…! Wie konntest du nur?!"_

„_Bitte, Basil-kun, versteh doch! Ich wollte nicht gegen dich kämpfen!" Luchia flehte beinahe._

„_Nicht gegen mich kämpfen?" Sein Griff wurde fester. „Das müssen wir aber! Es ist unsere PFLICHT!"_

„_Wer sagt das? Ich verzichte doch freiwillig darauf! Wenn-!"_

„_Yo! Wir kennen doch diese Stimmchen!"_

_Sofort wichen die Beiden voneinander._

„_Yamamoto? Wie?" Da fiel es ihr auf. In der Hitze des Gefechts waren sie ins Italienische abgedriftet, weshalb der Baseballspieler nichts mitbekommen hatte. Was für ein Glück._

_Yamamoto durchwuschelte den Zweien die Haare und stiess sich vor sich her in die Richtung von Tsunas Haus. Keiner warf einen Blick zurück._

_Doch es war nicht bei allen so. Gokuderas Mund stand offen. So weit, dass ihm fast die Zigarette hinausfiel. Er hatte die Hände zwar noch lässig in den Hosentaschen verstaut, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war blank. Er wusste zwar nicht genau, worum es ging, aber es musste etwas Schlimmes sein. Da er gebürtiger Italiener war, hatte er einen Teil des Gesprächs mitbekommen. Er hatte auch gesehen, wie Basil Luchia am Kragen gepackt hatte, was dem Baseballidioten wohl nicht aufgefallen war._

Die Geschwister blickten ergeben zu Boden. Die Lampen waren aus, das einzige Licht kam vom flackernden Bildschirm vor ihnen. Alle Gegenstände im Raum, so auch Aleisters zerstörte Axt vor ihnen auf dem Tisch warfen seltsame Schatten.

Demütig lauschten die Beiden der Predigt einer tiefen, ruhigen Stimme. Der Mann, der aus dem Bildschirm zu ihnen sprach, seufzte. Er machte eine kurze Pause. Hätte man nicht das gegenseitige Atmen vernommen, hätte man denken können, die Zeit sei stehen geblieben. Dann redete der Mann weiter.

Plötzlich schraken die Geschwister auf. Ungläubig starrten sie nach vorne.

„Aber?!", begann Aleister, bevor er von Valeria unterbrochen wurde: „Bitte! Ihr könnt doch nicht…!"

„Ich kann sehr wohl. Ihr habt mich masslos enttäuscht. Und das nach allem, was ich für euch getan habe." In Gedanken versunken spielte der Mann mit einem der vielen Ringe an seinen Fingern. „Vielleicht…*

„Überlasst das mir. Sie stehen immer noch in meiner Befehlsgewalt."

Die Pinkhaarigen drehten sich zur Tür, die gerade geöffnet wurde.

„Abelino-sama…"

„Das ist wieder einmal typisch", bemerkte der Mann auf dem Bildschirm, „du bist viel zu gutmütig. Was habe ich dich denn gelehrt?"

„Trotzdem ist es meine Entscheidung."

„Aber sie müssen mir auch gehorchen. Du weißt das. So, genug für Heute. Guten Ta-." Ohne zu zögern betätigte Abelino den Ausschaltknopf, noch bevor der Mann sich fertig verabschieden konnte. Das Bild verschwand, es war dunkel. Mit einem leisen Klick ging die Deckenlampe an.

Geblendet blinzelten die Geschwister einige Male, bevor sie sich an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

„Abelino-sama, wir-"

„Dankt mir nicht", fiel der Jüngere Valeria ins Wort, „denn das ist eure allerletzte Chance. Versaut ihr es das nächste Mal auch, so sehe ich mich gezwungen, euch auszuliefern."

Sie schluckten. Das wollten sie definitiv nicht.

„Ja, Abelino-sama. Wie ihr wünscht. Was ist unser nächsten Auftrag?", fragte Aleister.

Abelino nickte ihm kurz zu. „Als erstes möchte ich von euch, dass ihr mir alles schildert, was passiert ist. So finden wir eventuell einige nützliche Informationen über die Vongola und ihre Verbündeten."

„_Wo sind die kleinen Fratelli denn schon wieder hin?"_

„_Keine Ahnung… Die haben bestimmt wieder etwas angestellt!"_

„_Diese Lümmel machen nur Probleme."_

_Plötzlich kam ein dicker Mann mit Schürze um die Ecke gerannt. „Habt ihr die Grünschnäbel gesehen?", fragte er mit hochrotem Kopf. Die zwei Hausangestellten schüttelten ihre Köpfe._

„_Was haben sie dieses Mal verbrochen?", Fragte die eine Angestellte._

_Der Mann schnaubte verächtlich und zischte: „Den Aufkleber haben sie mir vertauscht! Salz und Zucker! Nun ist das ganze Gericht versaut!"_

_Aleister prellte den Basketball vor sich her ins Zimmer. Dann liess er den Ball desinteressiert wegrollen und schaute seiner Schwester über die Schulter. „Was malst du da?"_

„_Unser Haus und unsere Familie."_

„_Bin ich das?" Aleister deutete auf einer der Personen. Valeria schlug seine Hand weg._

„_Nein! Das ist Papa, das sieht man doch! DAS bist du. Das ist Mama und das bin ich." Sie deutete nach und nach auf die vier Personen auf dem Bild._

„_Und wo ist Bieco-nii?"_

„_Tseh! Der hat es nicht verdient darauf zu sein! Er ist immer so gemein zu uns!"_

_Auf einmal kam der Mann mit der Schürze hinein gestürmt. „Aleister! Valeria!"_

_Überrascht und neugierig schauten die Kinder zum Mann._

„_Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht?"_

„_Was? Wir haben nichts gemacht. Ich war die ganze Zeit hier am malen! Und Aleister-nii hat mit seinem Ball gespielt", wehrte sich das kleine Mädchen, denn sie wusste genau, was jetzt kam._

„_Lügt nicht!"_

„_Aber wirklich! Frag doch Bieco-nii. Vielleicht war er es ja!"_

„_Bieco? Er würde so etwas nie im Leben tun. Versucht ja nicht, ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben. Oder ich gehe zu euren Eltern und beantrage ein paar Wochen länger Hausarrest, als ihr eh schon habt."_

„_Aber…!", schrien die zwei Kinder verzweifelt im Chor._

_Schritte waren zu hören, als jemand in den Keller kam._

„_Und? Hast du die Berichte?", fragte Valeria. Aleister nickte und übergab ihr den Papierstapel, den er in den Händen trug._

„_Das ist perfekt, Aleister-nii! Jetzt kann uns niemand mehr etwas anhängen, dass wir gar nicht getan haben!"_

„_Chsss", lachte Aleister erfreut. Er ging zum Schrank, der an der grauen Betonwand stand. Papier, Kisten und irgendwelche andere Dinge lagen überall herum. Er holte einen Ordner aus dem Massivholschrank und durchblätterte ihn. Es wurde still._

_Jedoch nicht für lange. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung kamen mehrere Personen die Treppe hinuntergestürmt._

„_Ergreift sie!", rief der vorderste Mann. Die übrigen Männer hinter ihm gehorchten und stürmten auf die Geschwister los._

„_Was soll das?", Wütend schlug Aleister die Männer zu Boden, die versuchten ihn festzuhalten._

„_Aleister-nii", kam es das von Valeria, „hilf mir!"_

„_Valeria-nee!", brüllte er zurück. Doch sie hatten keine Chance. Erbarmungslos wurden sie zu Boden gedrückt, gefesselt und hinauf transportiert._

„_Vater, was soll das?" Die beiden Geschwister protestierten lautstark. Warum? Warum hatte man sie gefesselt? Sie hatten nichts getan! Wie schon ihr ganzes Leben lang wurden sie beschuldigt, Dinge getan zu haben, von denen sie nicht einmal wussten._

_Ihr Vater hob die Hand und zeigte ihnen so, sich zu beruhigen._

„_Wie konntet ihr nur?", frage er schwach._

„_Aber Vater! Wir haben wirklich nichts getan!"_

„_Genau", stimmte Aleister seiner Schwester zu. Doch der Blick ihres Vaters wurde hart und erbarmungslos._

„_Mein ehrenwerter Bruder… Er wurde heute Morgen aufgefunden. Tot."_

„_Und was sollen wir damit zu-"_

„_SCHWEIG!", brüllte der Vater seine Tochter an. Ungläubig schüttelte diese den Kopf._

„_Weißt du, was das heisst? Mein Bruder war unser aller Boss! Und wisst ihr, wer in unserer Blutlinie am nächsten mit ihm Verwand und berechtigt dazu ist, seine Nachfolge anzutreten?"_

„_Aber… Vater", schrie Valeria ungläubig, während Aleister nur wie ein Fisch mit aufgerissenen Augen und Mund dastand, „du glaubst doch nicht etwa allen Ernstes, dass wir ihn getötet haben könnten?"_

_Der Vater seufzte. „Bringt sie weg."_

_Die Männer, welche die zukünftigen Aquilamitlgieder bereits gefesselt hatten, kamen auf sie zu. Mit weit ausgebreiteten Armen wollten sie die zwei ergreifen. Sie sträuben sich, wie sie nur konnten. Aber sie waren Machtlos gegen die bewaffneten Mafiosi._

_Es war kalt. Kalt und Dunkel. Die Feuchtigkeit liess das Moos nur so spriessen, das durch die Lücken der Mausersteine wuchs. Ein Monat war seit ihrer Gefangennahme vergangen. Es war ruhig. Unangenehm ruhig, wie immer._

„_Valeria-nee?", fragte Aleister leise._

„_Was ist?" _

„_Hörst du das? Irgendetwas geht da oben vor." Er lehnte sich an die Gitterstäbe seines Zellenfensters und blickte in die Gegenüberliegende Zelle zu seiner Schwester._

„_Ach was. Das bildest du dir nur ein. Vielleicht wirst du verrückt oder so. Vielleicht aber auch ich. Hier ist nie etwas los. Nie. Verdammt sei diese Stille!"_

_**Wumm. **Beide zuckten augenblicklich zusammen._

„_Siehst du?" Aleister grinste zu seiner Schwester, die –nun auch interessiert- aufsass._

_Ein Schrei. Ein Schuss. Noch mehr Schüsse._

_Die Geschwister hielten den Atem an. Sie pressten ihre Gesichter an die Gitterstäbe der Zellenfenster, um zu sehen, was auf sie zukam. Der Lärm wurde immer lauter._

_Da krachte ganz abrupt die Tür am oberen Ende der Treppe die Stufen hinunter. Ein Lebloser Körper folgte ihr. Dann kamen sie. Männer in schwarzen Uniformen. Sie trugen alle Mützen und Sonnenbrillen. Blut befleckte ihre Kleidung und löste eine angeekelte Regung in Aleister und Valeria aus. Was war hier los? Endlich schienen die Typen sie zu bemerken._

„_Wen haben wir denn da? Gefangene?" Einer der Typen kam auf sie zu. Er hob seine Pistole._

„_Zeugen können wir nicht gebrauchen." Er richtete den Lauf seiner Waffe auf Valerias Stirn._

„_WENN DU IHR AUCH NUR EIN HAAR KRÜMMST, BRING ICH DICH UM! DICH UND ALLE ANDEREN! BESONDERS SPASS MACHEN WIRD ES, BIECO ZU ZUERMANTSCHEN! ABER DU BIST DER ERSTE!"_

„_Oho, wie interessant." Damit wurde Aleisters Wutausbruch unterbrochen._

_Der Typ mit der Pistole liess diese sinken. „B-Boss!"_

_Der als Boss identifizierte Mann kam näher. Er hatte eine seltsame Stimme. Ruhig und tief, was sehr im Gegensatz zu seiner blutigen Uniform stand. An seiner Hand schleifte er einen kleinen Jungen hinter sich her, der sich ängstlich hinter den Beinen des Mannes versteckte. Sein rötliches haar und sein ängstlicher Blick stachen hervor._

„_Wenn das nicht die Fratelli Zwillinge sind. Dann ist es also wahr, was man so hört. Was für eine Verschwendung. Diesen Bieco haben wir leider schon beseitigt", er warf Aleister einen genüsslichen Blick zu, „aber vielleicht gibt es da noch etwas Anderes für euch. Ihr habt einen recht grossen Hass auf die Menschen, die euch das angetan haben, nicht? Eure Familie haben wir zwar schon vollständig eliminiert, aber es gibt noch andere Möglichkeiten, euren Aggressionen freien lauf zu lassen. Wie sieht's aus? Interessiert?"_

_Valeria schluckte. Sie sah zu ihrem Bruder hinüber._

„_Wenn ihr lieber hierbleiben und verhungern würdet…"_

„_Nein! Was… was genau meint Ihr damit?", fragte die Pinkhaarige._

„_Wir befreien euch. Im Austausch dagegen tretet ihr meiner Organisation bei. Was meint ihr dazu?"_

_Hellgraue Augen trafen auf Goldene._

„_Wir nehmen das Angebot mit grösstem Vergnügen an, chsss…"_

_Boah, 7,5 Seiten… Trotzdem entschuldigt das nicht die lange Wartezeit. T_T So viel Handlung in ein Kapitel gepresst und dann auch noch so schlampig geschrieben!_

_Egal, hoffe euch hat das Kapitel trotzdem gefallen :3_

_PS: Hat jemand einen Vorschlag? Ich bin im Moment ziemlich ratlos… Das kommt davon, wenn man nur den Anfang und das Ende plant und sich die Mitte aus dem Ärmel ziehen muss xD"_


	16. Target 15: Entschluss

**Target 15: Entschluss**

„Ich… Es…"

„Schon gut." Sie lächelte. Erstaunt schaute er ihr in die Augen.

„Aber…!"

„Ich weiss doch, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast."

Er war so unglaublich erleichtert. Noch nie war er so ausgerastet. Dass passte gar nicht zu ihm. Das Wissen, dass jemand hinter ihnen her war und jeder Zeit jemand ums Leven kommen könnte, stresste ihn. Auch sein Stolz hatte ihn daran gehindert, die Lage der Dinge zu akzeptieren. Er musste Wächter werden. Er musste. Es war eine Ehre für ihn als CEDEF Mitglied, in den Rang eines zukünftigen Wächters aufzusteigen. Und genau das war auch sein Ziel. Doch er konnte nicht. Sein Inneres war in Zwei gespalten. Er konnte nicht gegen einen Freund kämpfen. Wie hatte es bloss so weit kommen können? Was hatte sich der Neunte dabei gedacht? Durch die Geschäfte zwischen den Vongola und Luca wusste er genau, was für eine Beziehung Basil zu Luchia hatte. Oder er sollte es wissen, denn genau so etwas lag in seiner sehr menschlichen und sozialen Art.

Basil seufzte. Ihm war, als läge eine schwere Last auf seinen Schultern.

„Was tun wir jetzt wegen dem Ri-" Aus heiterem Himmel schubste Luchia ihn nach hinten, trat selbst aus ihrer Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Was?"

„Sensei wird sauer, wenn er raus findet, dass ich es anderen erzählt habe aber ihm nicht. Er weiss es sowieso."

„Was? Wieso denn das?", fragte Basil verwirrt. Luchia schaute nur etwas unbeholfen aus der Wäsche. Doch sie schwieg

Basil seufzte erneut. „Das wird ja immer komplizierter…"

„Bitte lass mir noch etwas Bedenkzeit. Nur noch etwas. Ich… Ich möchte noch etwas über alles nachdenken. Vielleicht gibt es doch noch einen anderen Weg."

Er nickte. Um ehrlich zu sein, wusste er selbst noch nicht, wie er sich entscheiden sollte. Er wäre so gerne Wächter, doch nicht zu diesem Preis.

Sie verabschiedeten sich. In Gedanken versunken öffnete Luchia die Wohnungstür hinter sich, um hinein zu gehen. Doch mitten im Türrahmen vor ihr stand bereits jemand im Weg.

_O-oh… _

„Setz dich."

„Sensei…!"

Lucas Miene war nicht zu deuten. Mit verschränkten Armen stand er da und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung, dass sie sich setzen sollte. Wundervoll. Einfach grandios.

_Was kommt denn noch alles?! _

Wütend stapfte sie aus der Wohnung. Luca war ziemlich ausgerastet. Nicht nur weil er es für leichtsinnig hielt, so ein Geheimnis darum zu machen, sondern eher aus einem anderen Grund. Es interagierte nicht mit ihrem, oder besser gesagt seinen eigenen Plänen. Es verkomplizierte alles unheimlich.

Die Sonne ging langsam unter. Einige Leute spazierten, Kinder spielten und wurden von ihren Müttern nach Hause gerufen. Alles in allem ein ganz normaler Sommerabend. Die untergehende Sonne brannte immer noch auf der Haut und warf bizarre, lange Schatten. Doch sie achtete nicht weiter darauf und stapfte die Wohnstrassen entlang. Ein Gemisch aus Wut, Hilflosigkeit und Nervosität überflutete sie. Genervt kickte sie gegen eine Getränkedose und verfolgte deren Weg. Die Dose rollte einige Meter holprig über den Teerboden und blieb kurz vor den Füssen einer Person stehen, die sie sehr gut kannte. Ihr Blick kroch an der Gestalt hoch.

„Yo!"

„Yamamoto-kun…?"

„Und, was gibt's?"

„Äh… Nichts Wichtiges", sie kratzte sich am Hinterkopf, bemüht einen möglichst normalen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, „und bei dir? Was machst du überhaupt hier?"

„Haha, ich war bloss etwas für meinen Vater einkaufen. Tsuna und die Anderen wollen morgen etwas zusammen unternehmen. Kommst du auch?" Yamamoto grinste wie immer.

„Eh, ja, klar."

„Wir treffen uns um 13 Uhr bei Tsuna", plapperte er fröhlich weiter. Er erzählte was sie alles machen könnten, zum Beispiel schwimmen gehen, ein Picknick machen, an den Strand fahren und allerlei andere sommerliche Aktivitäten, denen man halt so nachging. Doch Luchia hörte ihm nur halb zu. Yamamoto war so unbeschwert… Unbeschwert, genau. Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee.

„Nee, Yamamoto-kun? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Er bejahte mit einem Grinsen, wie immer.

„Wenn es da etwas gäbe, etwas, was du ums verrecken nicht tun willst und… Wie soll ich sagen… Aber du musst irgendetwas tun, und du weißt dass du damit einem Freund helfen könntest und ihn vor Schlimmem zu bewahren… Und es gäbe keinen anderen Weg. Aber trotzdem willst du es nicht tun, was würdest du dann tun?" Na toll. Sie verstand ihre Formulierung selbst nicht. Wie sollte er es denn mit seinem luftigen Hirn dann verstehen?

„Ich habe zwar nur Bahnhof verstanden, aber wenn du einem Freund helfen kannst, dann mach es doch!"

_Einem Freund helfen… _

„Maa, warum fragst du überhaupt?"

„E-einfach so! Wie läuft's eigentlich so mit deinem Baseballtraining?", versuchte sie auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen.

„Es geht so, aber wenn wir fleissig trainieren, werden wir das Match nach den Ferien gewinnen. Ich muss noch etwas meine Schlagkraft verbessern, aber…."

Weich tänzelten die Sonnenstrahlen auf dem Gras umher. Ein angenehm kühler Wind liess die Blätter der Bäume rauschen. Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere in den letzten zwei Wochen, denn es herrschte ununterbrochen schönes Wetter vor. Es war beinahe schon nervend. Ein bisschen Regen könnte nicht schaden, denn einige braune Flecken durchzogen bereits die Wiese neben der Brücke.

In Gedanken versunken blickte Basil auf die plätschernde Wasseroberfläche unter ihm. Die Sonne brannte ihm warm an den Rücken. Dem Schauspiel des Flusses folgend fragte er sich, wieso er hier warten sollte. Eigentlich hatte er schon eine Ahnung. Nein, er wusste es sogar ganz genau. Aber es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, es nicht zu wissen, beziehungsweise einen anderen Grund dafür zu haben. Denn er wusste auf jeden Fall, warum sich Luchia hier mit ihm treffen wollte.

Er stöhnte kurz und streckte sich dann genüsslich. Es war erst halb zehn Uhr morgens, doch er war hellwach. Tsuna hatte ihn durch sein Schreien aufgeweckt. Was auch immer Reborn mit ihm anstellte und es Training nannte, wollte er am liebsten gar nicht erst wissen.

„Guten Morgen, Basil-kun."

„Los, weiter treten! Nur noch einen Kilometer! Dann haben wir's geschafft!" Reborn amüsierte sich köstlich. Tsuna trat nur keuchend weiter in die Pedale. Wieso musste er in den Ferien so früh morgens aufstehen? Und dann auch noch Sport treiben! Wieso nur?! Er wollte doch kein Mafiaboss werden!

Während der kleine Arcobaleno gemütlich in einem Körbchen vor dem Lenker des Fahrrades sass, strampelte sein Schüler um sein Leben. Oder als ob es um sein Leben ginge. Denn er kannte die Bestrafungen seines Mentors. Nur noch mehr (körperliche) Arbeit. Längst hatte Tsuna zwar die Orientierung verloren, doch Reborn übernahm die Funktion eines Navigationssystems und leitete ihn irgendwo ins nirgendwo.

Der Geruch von Salz lag in der Luft. Plötzlich interessiert öffnete er die Augen. Ohne es zu merken, hatte Reborn ihn ganz an den Rand von Namimori – und nicht zu vergessen kreuz und quer in und um Namimori herum – bis zum Strand gelotst. Ein Lächeln breitete sich bei diesem Anblick auf seinem vor Schweiss glänzenden Gesicht aus.

„Hahi!"

„Was ist? Schmeckt es nicht gut?"

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil! Es schmeckt wundervoll!"

„Da bin ich aber beruhigt!" Kyoko war erleichtert. Sie nahm den Holzlöffel vom Tisch und rührte den braunen Schokoladenteig noch einmal kräftig durch. Munter backte sie zusammen mit Haru Kuchen für den Nachmittag. Es würde bestimmt ein wunderschöner Tag werden.

„Hahi! Meinst du Tsuna-san schmeckt unser Kuchen?"

„Bestimmt! Die Anderen werden ihn sicher auch mögen!"

Noch nie war Basil in diesem Teil von Namimori gewesen. Verwundert fragte er: „Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zu einem Bekannten. Er hat genügend Platz", kam die Antwort rasch.

„Bist du dir wirklich sicher?"

„… Was willst du denn sonst tun? Lange herumsitzen und grübeln bringt auch nichts. Am besten wir bringen es hinter uns. Kurz und schmerzlos. Hast du – das Haus da vorne rechts – alles dabei?" Ihre Angespanntheit war nicht zu überhören.

„Ein Metallhändler?" Basil war sichtlich verwirrt. Luchia zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Viele kleinere Unternehmen leben nicht nur von der Mafia."

Ein junge in Arbeitsklamotten liess sie hinein. Er wusste über ihr Duell bescheid. Aber er wusste nicht aus welchem Grund. Er führte sie hinunter in den Keller, durch einen grauen Flur zu einem gigantischen Raum von der Grösse einer Turnhalle.

„Das hier ist der Trainingsraum", meinte der Junge, „hier werden normalerweise unsere Neuen Objekte getestet. Tobt euch aus. Also… äh… Macht's euch etwas aus, wenn ich zuschaue?" Schüchtern schaute er unter den dicken Brillengläsern hervor.

„Danke, dass wir den Raum benutzen dürfen.", sagte Luchia, noch über seine Bitte nachdenkend. Sie schielte zu Basil hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Dank nicht mir."

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, bis Basil sie unterbrach. „Alles klar?", fragte er. Sie nickte.

Auffällig langsam verteilten sie sich im Raum und nahmen ihre Kampfposition ein.

„Kein Zurückhalten. Wir bleiben Fair. Es ist bloss… ein… ein kleiner Kampf. Mehr nicht." Basil nickte auf Luchias Worte hin. Er hoffte es einhalten zu können, aber sie nicht zu verletzen. Er wusste ganz klar, dass das nicht möglich war, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Es musste einfach irgendwie anders gehen. Er schluckte eine der Todeswillenpillen und hob seine Waffen hoch. Es begann.

Eine Klinge sauste auf sie zu. Mit Leichtigkeit wich sie mit einem Rechtsschritt aus. Sie dachte schon, er würde sich zurücknehmen, doch ein Ellbogen hieb in die Seite bestätigte das Gegenteil. Und Luchia war froh darüber. Auch sie versuchte ihr Gehirn einen Gang zurück zu schalten und sich nur noch auf das Gefecht zu konzentrieren. Doch ihr Schlag wurde abgewehrt. Irgendwie war sie bei jedem Verfehlen erleichtert.

„Ich dachte wir sollten uns nicht zurücknehmen…" Regungslos standen sie sich gegenüber. Keiner der Beiden hatte sich bis jetzt wirklich angestrengt. Nicht zurücknehmen bedeutete nicht, sich nicht anzustrengen. Na ja, irgendwie schon, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Wenn diese blöden Gedanken sie doch nicht hindern würden…

„So geht es nicht weiter, Basil-kun. Ich entschuldige mich, für das was ich jetzt tun werde."

Basil war nicht darauf gefasst. Ein Fausthieb traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht. Schmerzerfüllt hielt er sich die Nase. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er licht aufblitzen und schwang seine Waffe herum. Während Luchia ihren Freund verfehlt hatte, schnitt dessen Waffe eine Linie in ihre Unterlippe und auf ihr Kinn. Sie schmeckte bitteres Blut auf der Zunge.

„Tut mir L-!" Doch noch bevor Basil seinen Satz beenden konnte, zerfetzte Luchia den Ärmel seines T-Shirts und verfehlte die Haut darunter um Haaresbreite. Reflexartig stach er zurück. Und plötzlich waren die Hemmungen verflogen. Dicht aufeinander folgend prallten die Metallgegenstände aufeinander, Fäuste und Tritte rasten an ihren Körpern vorbei und trafen manchmal auch ihr Ziel.

Hart wurde Basil gegen die Wand geschleudert. Doch als Luchia auf ihn zukam, packte er sie am Arm und warf sie über die Schulter zu Boden. Aber auch sie kämpfte weiter, riss an seinem Arm bis er das Gleichgewicht verlor und ebenfalls auf den Grund fiel. Blitzschnell standen beide wieder auf den Beinen. Wieder liefen sie aufeinander zu, um den Gegner zu bezwingen. Der normale Verstand war aus, der Überlebensinstinkt eingeschaltet.

Sie waren sich mehr oder weniger ebenbürtig, was alles noch verschlimmerte.

„_Ein Kranich?" _

„_Nh. Hat Sensei mir beigebracht."_

„_Cool! Zeigst du mir wie's geht?" Begeistert klatschte Basil in die Hände. Dieses Origamizeugs war schon eine Kunst für sich. Nur mit einem kleinen Falt konnte man aus einer Figur eine andere herzaubern. Bewundernswert. Voller Enthusiasmus nahm er das quadratische Papierstück vor sich und liess sich erklären, wie man so einen Vogel faltete._

_Nur wenige Minuten später betrachtete er sein Werk. Das Ding, welches eher wie ein Papierknäuel als ein Kranich aussah, machte in stolz. Es war zwar nicht schön, aber nicht schlecht für sein Erstlingswerk im Basteln. Seine Backen waren gerötet vor Freude._

„_Hmm, er sieht ganz süss aus", bemerkte Luchia lächelnd. Basils Gesicht wurde plötzlich noch röter. Er hatte sich als kleines Kind immer so gefreut sie zu treffen._

Wieso kam ihm das gerade jetzt in den Sinn? Von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt verfehlte er sein Ziel hoch aus. Luchia bemerkte es, stutzte und wollte ihm etwas zurufen, doch er hatte sich bereits wieder gesammelt und schlug erneut zu, dieses Mal war sie nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„… _Schade, dass wir uns nur so selten sehen." Es kam ziemlich selten vor, dass Luchia das Gespräch begann. Still waren sie hierher gekommen._

„_Mhm", stimmte Basil ihr zu. Es war Sommer, genauso eine Hitzewelle wie dieses Jahr herrschte. Gemütlich sassen die Zwei auf einer Mauer im Stadtpark und assen ihr Eis. Zufällig hatten sie sich getroffen. Basil war mit Iemitsu hierher gekommen, um etwas Spezielles zu besichtigen, Luchia war alleine durch die Stadt geschlendert, da Luca beschäftigt war und sie sich langweilte._

„_Sag mal, erinnerst du dich noch an unser Versprechen?", fragte sie ihn plötzlich._

„_Welches denn?"_

„_Wenn wir gross sind, sorgen wir dafür, dass niemandem mehr geschieht, was uns geschehen ist. In letzter Zeit… Habe ich darüber nachgedacht. Ich möchte meine Rache aufgeben und stattdessen daran festhalten. Ich möchte keine Menschen mehr verlieren, die mir wichtig sind. Niemanden mehr."_

_Basil schwieg. Er hatte nie erfahren, wofür oder an wem sie Rache ausüben wollte. Doch das ging ihn vermutlich nichts an. Denn auch er hatte seine Geheimnisse vor ihr._

_Auf einmal ergriff sie seine Hände. Errötend blickte er auf._

„_Komm, lass uns zum Jahrmarkt gehen! Dort gibt es ganz schnelle Achterbahnen!"_

_Sein Herz pochte._

Auch sie erinnerte sich noch genau an die Freude, die sie bei diesem Treffen verspürte. Die Freude, nicht allein zu sein. Jemanden da zu haben, mit dem man Spass haben konnte. Das ganze Mafiazeugs und die Schmerzen für ein paar Minuten oder vielleicht Stunden verdrängen. Und genau so erinnerte sie sich an das Gefühl, das ihr das Versprechen gab. Es fühlte sich an, als würde so langsam ein Licht aufgehen. Aber in einer anderen Richtung als gewünscht.

Tsuna stutzte. Er zog die Kette mit dem Vongola Ring unter seinem Shirt hervor. Ein leichtes Leuchten ging davon aus.

„Was…? Hii! Reborn! Was bedeutet das?"

„… Dass wir schleunigst zurück müssen. Los, gib Gummi!"

Schier endlos schienen sie aufeinander zu prallen und sich wieder abzustossen. Sein Mund war trocken, er keuchte. Die weissen Leuchten der Decke strahlten ein grelles Licht aus, das ihm langsam in den Augen brannte. Eine Schweissperle lief seine Schläfe hinunter bis zum Kinn und tropfte von dort auf den Boden. Beide waren erschöpft, doch ein Ende war nicht in Sicht. Wie viel Zeit war seit dem Treffen auf der Brücke vergangen? Ein paar Minuten, eine halbe Stunde, vielleicht mehrere Stunden? Er schien das Zeitgefühl verloren zu haben. So merkte auch keiner der Beiden, wie Kaori zusammenzuckte und den Raum verliess.

„Und", frage Luchia, „kannst du noch…?"

Basil nickte stumm.

„I-ist es hier?"

„Frag nicht mich, du bist derjenige mit dem Ring."

„Hiii! Aber was wenn wir falsch sind?! Was soll ich jetzt überhaupt-" Doch Tsuna konnte nicht einmal ausreden, denn er erntete eine Kopfnuss. „Autsch! Für was war denn das schon wieder?"

„Geh einfach hinein."

„Ehhh? Ich kann doch nicht einfach in fremde Häuser einbrechen!"

„Die Tür steht offen. Also wäre es ja nicht mal ein Ein_bruch_."

„Ab-" Ein Tritt brachte ihn aus dem Gleichgewicht. Kopf voran fiel der Vongola Decimo gegen die Hauswand. Es läutete. Anscheinend hatte er mit seinem Kopf die Klingel getroffen. Tsuna rieb sich die Stirn und stand wieder auf.

Kurz verharre er in seiner Position. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, am liebsten würde er sich umdrehen und wieder gehen. Immerhin hatte das Leuchten schon vor ein paar Minuten aufgehört. Doch Reborn liess ihn natürlich nicht. Während er noch im inneren Streit versunken war, öffnete sich die Tür. Einige stille Sunkunden vergingen, bis endlich der Bewohner fragt: „Kann ich irgendwie behilflich sein?"

Wie zuvor verharrte Tsuna regungs- und wortlos, bis Reborn ihm eine klatschte.

„Hii! Reb-! Eh, mein Name ist Sawada Tsunayoshi." Noch im Wort entschied der braunhaarige Japaner sich um und wandte sich dem Blauhaarigen mit Brille zu.

„K-Kaori. Wie kann ich helfen?", entgegnete der Junge aus dem Haus. Offensichtlich hatte Tsuna nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was er sagen könnte.

„Also, es ist so, ähm, wir, also ich…"

Doch Reborn unterbrach ihn. „Ihr liefert auch an die Vongola, nicht? Dann sind wir Verbündete."

Es ging einen Moment, bis Kaoris Augen sich weiteten und sein Blick ungläubig zwischen Reborn und seinem Schüler hin und her wich.

„Vongola…? Der Zehnte Vongola persönlich?! Was-wie-es-"

„Keine Panik. Dame-Tsuna wollte nur etwas fragen." Zufrieden lächelte das Baby von Tsunas Schulter hinab.

„Eh? Wollte ich das? Oh", da fiel ihm wieder ein, warum sie überhaupt hier waren. „Kaori-san, hast du vielleicht einen Jungen gesehen? Also nicht irgendeinen! Er ist ungefähr so gross wie ich, blaue Augen, dunkelblondes Haar, welches eines seiner Augen verdeckt, nicht von asiatischer Herkunft…"

Kaori kratzte sich am Kinn. „Meint Ihr Basil-san? Er ist gerade unten im Trainingsraum und kämpft mit Luchia-chan."

„Eh?! Du kennst ihn?"

„Nicht persönlich, aber-"

„EH?! Trainingsraum? Luchia ist auch hier?"

„Ähm, ja, genau das habe ich eben ges-"

„HIIII! Und sie KÄMPFEN? Reborn! Wir müssen sie aufhalten! Wieso tun sie das?"

Der Anwohner fuhr sich verwirrt durch die blauen Haare. Dieser Vongola war schon ein seltsamer Typ. Reborn hingegen schmunzelte. Irgendwie war das doch recht amüsant. Er hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass es irgendwann soweit kommen würde.

Erschöpft blickte der Anwärter auf den Ring unter seinen Augenlidern hervor. Er wischte sich über die Stirn und sah wie seine Gegnerin ebenfalls erschöpft keuchte. Ein letzter Angriff. Zu mehr waren sie heute nicht mehr fähig. Ohne Worte wussten sie über die Lage des Anderen bescheid. Mit einem kleinen Nicken zeigten sie, dass sie bereit waren. Gleichzeitig holten sie aus, rannten aufeinander zu und setzen zum Schlag an. Doch plötzlich ging alles viel zu schnell. Etwas tauchte zwischen ihnen auf, versperrte den Weg. Doch weder Luchia noch Basil hatten die Zeit, ihren Angriff zu stoppen. Doch das war auch nicht nötig.

„Es reicht."

An den Handgelenken zur Seite gerissen um die Angriffe ausser Kraft zu setzen, schauten sie zur Person, die sie aufhielt.

„Sawada-dono!"

„Tsuna-kun…"

Einzig in seinem Hyper Todeswillen Modus verschaffte er sich den nötigen Respekt und hatte überhaupt genug Kraft, um die zwei Kontrahenten aufzuhalten. Die Flamme auf Tsunas Stirn erlosch, sein Griff lockerte sich. Keiner hatte sein Ankommen bemerkt.

„Wa-was tut ihr? Wieso kämpft ihr? Ihr seid doch Freunde! Seht euch doch nur mal an, ihr habt euch sogar gegenseitig verletzt. Ich versteh das nicht. Was soll das?"

Auch wenn es im ersten Augenblick etwas überstürzt schien, zweifelte Tsuna nicht an den Worten seiner Freunde. Es lag eigentlich auf der Hand, so wie die Umstände nun aussahen. Aber trotzdem, irgendwie war es schon überraschend. Egal wie man es drehte und wendete, eine Lösung musste her. Reborns Aussagen zufolge möglichst schnell. Doch noch einmal konnte er die beiden Italiener nicht gegeneinander antreten lassen. Ob sie sich nun ebenbürtig waren, oder einer den Kampf in diese Richtung lenkte, spielte keine Rolle. Er würde nicht ein zweites Mal zulassen, dass seine Freunde sich gegeneinander stellten und sich gar verletzten. Nie mehr.

Und schliesslich kam die Lösung von Reborn."

„Testen wir die Entschlossenheit. Lasst den Ring entscheiden, welchen Entschluss er akzeptiert."

Nachdenklich betrachtete Luchia die Flüssigkeit in der Teetasse vor sich. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig verarztet und waren zu den Sawadas nach Hause gegangen. Die Anderen würden eh bald zum abgemachten Treffen kommen.

„Reborn-sama, wie meinst du „Entschluss"?", wollte Basil wissen.

„Das müsst ihr selbst herausfinden. Als kleiner Tipp vielleicht: Du erinnerst dich sicherlich noch, wie du die Flamme deines Regenringes in der Zukunft das erste Mal entfacht hast? Das war dein Entschluss von damals. Was der Ring dieses Mal erwartet, weiss ich nicht. Und als Tipp für dich, Luchia…"

„Ich möchte nicht Wächter werden. Ich verzichte darauf. DAS ist mein Entschluss. Das hab ich von Anfang an gesagt." Sie klang völlig überzeugt. Sie meinte es ernst.

„Hii! Abe-"

„Abgelehnt." Ihre Sturheit ging sogar Reborn langsam auf die Nerven. Der Neunte hatte seine Gründe. Auch wenn er sie nicht kannte.


	17. Target 16: Morgen vor zehn Jahren

**Target 16: Morgen vor zehn Jahren**

Luca öffnete die Tür. Er bewegte sich langsam, so leise wie möglich trat er in die Küche. Das Abendessen war für ihn bereit gestellt worden, musste aber seit Stunden schon kalt sein. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Er hatte ein Telefonat mit einem Kollegen in Italien geführt und durch die ganze Zeitverschiebung war es ziemlich spät für ihn geworden.

Er hob den Teller mit Nudeln und Hühnchen hoch und öffnete die Mikrowelle – er hasste kaltes Essen – als ein Blick auf den Kalender fiel. Er stutze. Ein erstaunter und gleichzeitig finsterer Ausdruck breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dieses Datum… Noch zwei Tage bis dahin. Dieses Datum, das er so sehr verfluchte.

Zehn Jahre. Zehn Jahre war es schon her. Zehn Jahre, in denen sich alles schlagartig verändert hatte. Wie die Zeit verflog.

Der Mafioso stellte den Teller in die Mikrowelle und betätigte den Startknopf. Er fuhr sich durch die braunen, längeren Haare. Wieso hatte sie dieses Datum markiert? Sie beide würden es so oder so nie vergessen können. Nie.

Es war ganz feuchtwarm. Die dunklen Wolken vor dem Fenster liessen ein anbrechendes Gewitter erahnen. Ein Windstoss kam durch das offene Fenster ganz hinten im Klassenzimmer. Beinahe hätte er die leeren Blätter vom Pult geweht, hätte ein wütender Gokudera sie nicht mit einem lauten Schlag auf den Tisch gepresst. Er war sichtlich genervt, was bei ihm oft der Fall war, doch dieses Mal war es schlimm. Wäre er heute morgen doch nur einfach weiter gegangen, müsste er jetzt nicht hier herumsitzen, auf einen Lehrer warten und sich fragen, welche Strafaufgabe sie beide erwartete.

„Tut mir Leid."

„Das nützt mir jetzt auch nichts mehr."

„Du hättest einfach alleine weiter gehen können."

Gegen dieses Argument konnte er nicht viel entgegenbringen.

„Tseh."

_Er hörte bekannte Schritte hinter sich. Luchia holte ihn ein. _

„_Morgen", murmelte sie. Er entgegnete ihr ein kleines Nicken, sagte aber nichts, wandte nicht einmal den Blick zu ihr. Es war wie jeden Morgen, wenn sie schweigend zu Tsunas Haus liefen um diesen und Yamamoto anzutreffen. Oder jedenfalls fast._

_Denn ohne Vorwarnung blieb das Mädchen stehen. Ein klägliches Geräusch drang in ihr Gehör. Sie wandte den Kopf hin und her um den Ursprung zu finden. Da, auf einem Ast bewegte sich Etwas. _

„_Oi, Tagträumerin! Starrst du noch länger so bescheuert Löcher in die Luft oder was? Wir sind sowieso schon spät dran. Sonst geht Juudaime noch ohne uns!"_

_Sein Gemotze ignorierend lief sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein Baum ragte zur Hälfte aus einem Garten. _

_Da war es; auf einem Ast sass ein kleines, grau gestreiftes Kätzchen. Es miaute. Wahrscheinlich fand es seinen Weg zurück auf den Boden nicht mehr._

„_Wenn du noch lange brauchst geh ich!", brüllte Gokudera._

„_Dann geh doch." _Läufst ja eh nur schweigend nebendran.

_Der Sturmwächter zog die Brauen zusammen, als Luchia direkt auf den Baum zuging und auf Zehenspitzen versuchte den untersten Ast zu erreichen._

„_Das kann ja mal wieder heiter werden…" Sein Münd öffnete sich unglaubwürdig als sie plötzlich hochsprang, den Ast erfasste und sich hinauf schwang. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass sie sich so einfach hochziehen würde. Obwohl, bei Mitgliedern der Mafia war das wohl zu erwarten gewesen._

_Luchia hingegen war nur auf das Kätzchen fixiert. Sie kletterte einen weiteren Ast hinauf, bis sie auf gleicher Höhe mit dem verängstigten Tier war. Vorsichtig streckte sie die Hand nach ihm aus. Das Kätzchen schnupperte vorsichtig an ihren Fingern. Behutsam ergriff die Halbitalienerin das kleine Tier. Es trug kein Halsband. Luchia kletterte vorsichtig wieder nach unten auf den tiefsten Ast. Dort angekommen setzte sie das Kätzchen ab, welches sogleich auf die benachbarte Mauer hüpfte._

„_Hast du's langsam?!", kam es von unten._

_Sie schielte dort hin. „Du bist ja immer noch da."_

„_Tss, komm endlich runter!"_

„_Ja, ja", sie seufzte und versuchte mit grosser Mühe wieder nach unten zu kommen, „schon unterweg- wah!" Das war so klar gewesen. Ihr Fuss hatte den Stumpf eines abgeschnittenen Astes verfehlt._

„_O-oi!" Gokudera kam angerannt._

„_Nichts passiert", gab sie sofort von sich._

„_Du bist echt ein Idiot! Wie kann man nur so dumm sein? Juudaime ist bestimmt schon gegangen!"_

„_Ach, halt die Fresse." _Juudaime, Juudaime. Immer nur Juudaime.

_Gokudera gab ein aggressives „Tch" von sich, bevor er etwas aus seiner Tasche holte und ihr nicht gerade sanft an den Kopf warf._

„_Hey! Was soll das?" Beleidigt nahm Luchia den Gegenstand, der nun neben ihr lag. Ein Papiertaschentuch?_

„_Du bist echt verdammt unmöglich. Jetzt steh endlich auf", knurrte der Silberhaarige von oben herab und lief davon._

_Erst jetzt fiel Luchia auf, dass ihre Knie bluteten. Das musste von Sturz kommen._

„…_Danke?"_

Wegen dieser doofen Katze waren sie doch tatsächlich zu spät zum Unterricht gekommen. Obwohl es nur um die fünf Minuten gewesen waren, hatte ihnen der Lehrer gleich eine volle Stunde Arrest aufgebrummt. Nun warteten sie schweigend auf die Lehrerin, welche sie beschäftigen sollte. Das fehlte gerade noch. Genau diese Lehrerin, der sie beide so misstrauten.

Doch es gab nicht die leiseste Spur von ihr, oder dass sie bald kommen würde. Irgendwie seltsam. Zwanzig Minuten verharrten sie bereits still im Zimmer und auch keine andere Menschenseele dachte auch nur im entferntesten daran, aufzutauchen.

Gokudera griff in seine Hosentasche und holte sein geliebtes Zigarettenpack und einen Feueranzünder hervor. Genau die richtige Medizin während dem Warten.

Luchia war empört. „Willst du etwa hier drin rauchen?"

„Ist nicht dein Problem. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt eher bei Juudaime sein und ihm bei den Aufgaben helfen, als mir hier den Arsch wund zu hocken."

„Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, wie kindisch du dich zwischendurch benimmst?"

„Wie bitte? Wenn's dich stört dann verpiss dich doch." Mit dem konnte man echt kein normales Gespräch führen.

„Bist du wirklich so, oder machst du nur einen auf Matcho?", murmelte Luchia mehr zu sich selbst.

„Hä?"

„Nichts." Sie seufzte. Wer genau war hier denn der Idiot unter den Zweien? Sie spielte mit einer ihrer blonden Locken. Ihre Haare waren in den letzten Monaten wirklich viel zu lange geworden. Sie musste sie unbedingt schneiden. Das Zeug störte sie und hing nur unnötig ins Gesicht.

„Hast du eine Schere da?", fragte sie plötzlich.

„Eine Schere? Warum zum Teufel soll ich eine Schere dabei haben?" Diese Frage verwirrte den Raucher leicht.

„Zum Schneiden du Holzkopf."

Die Blondhaarige stand auf, ging von Pult zu Pult und schaute unter den Tischplatten, ob jemand eine Schere hatte liegen lassen. Gokudera beobachtete sie nur desinterssiert, er hatte schliesslich nichts Besseres zu tun. Schlussendlich fand das Mädchen eine und setzte sich zufrieden wieder an ihren Platz in der hintersten Reihe, direkt am Fenster. Die beiden scharfen klingen der Schere bewegten sich weit auseinander, um sich kurz darauf wieder zu treffen.

Doch der Junge mit der Zigarette war schneller. Unbewusst war er aufgestanden, nach hinten gelaufen und hatte ihr die Schere aus der Hand geschlagen. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Haare schwebten davon.

Mit grossen Augen blinzelte Luchia zu ihm. „Was soll das?!"

„Hast du einen völligen Totalschaden?!", fuhr er sie nur an.

Es wurde still. Reglos starrten sie sich in die Augen, keiner auch nur ans Nachgeben denkend.

Luchia war die erste, die sich zu Wort meldete: „Es ist ja wohl meine Sache, was ich mache. Es nervt total. Ich verstehe gar nicht, wie du mit deinen Haaren kämpfen kannst. Hängt dir doch alles in die Augen."

Er rollte mit den Augen und schlug sich mit der Hand vor den Kopf. „Wenn es dich so nervt, bind sie doch einfach zusammen als so ein Theater zu veranstalten!"

„Zusammenbinden…?" Sie hatte schon so lange keine langen Haare mehr. Auf diese Idee wäre sie echt nicht gekommen. Das war ihr schon fast peinlich. Doch was sie noch mehr verwunderte; hatte Gokudera ihr gerade einen halbwegs normalen Satz entgegnet? Mit einem Sinn dahinter?

Der Silberhaarige sah aus, als würde er sich aufgrund ihres Benehmens gleich ein Brett an den Kopf schlagen. Er kramte kurz in seiner Hosentasche herum – Luchia wunderte sich, was noch alles da drin Platz hatte – und trat hinter sie. Später würde er sich noch fragen, wie er überhaupt auf diese Idee kam, aber im Moment dachte er nicht an so etwas. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Mähne in die Hand, versuchte alle Strähnen zu packen und band ein Haargummi darum.

Die Halbitalienerin zuckte zusammen, als sie ein leichtes Ziehen an den Haaren spürte. Augenblicklich errötete sie leicht. Sie fürchtete schon, Gokudera würde ihr noch alle Haare ausreissen. Umso verwunderter war sie danach, dass er wohl doch ein wenig Feingefühl besass, es wohl nur nicht zu zeigen vermochte.

Neugierig fuhr sie sich mit der Hand über den kurzen Pferdeschwanz an ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Und, besser?" Obwohl er bemühte, einen gelangweilten Ton aufzusetzen, war die Unsicherheit deutlich aus seiner Stimme zu hören. Mit aller Kraft versuchte er zu unterdrücken, dass seine Wangen sich röteten. Eine peinliche Stille herrschte.

Gokudera lief an seinen Platz zurück und trat auf den immer noch glühenden Zigarettenstummel, der ihm vor Schock zuvor aus dem Mund gefallen war. Als er sich wieder gefasst hatte meinte er nur: „Ich verzieh mich zu Juudaime. Die Lehrer können mich mal."

„…Warum vergötterst du Tsuna-kun eigentlich so?"

Abrupt stoppte er seine Bewegung. Er hatte seine Schultasche gerade auf den Tisch gehievt, als die unerwartete Frage kam.

„Was?"

„Juudaime hier, Juudaime da, Juudaime, Juudaime. Du sprichst von ihm als sei er eine Art Übermensch." Schon öfters hatte Luchia sich diese Frage gestellt, aber immer auf den passenden Zeitpunkt gewartet sie zu stellen.

„Was weißt du schon?!"

„Was soll ich wissen? Klar, er ist ein sehr netter Junge und zukünftiger Boss der Vongola, aber…"

„Du hast echt keine Ahnung was für ein grossartiger Mensch Juudaime ist! Er gab mir alles, wonach ich so lange gesucht habe!"

„Wonach du gesucht hast?", fragte Luchia neugierig.

„Verdammt noch mal, ja! Er gab mir eine Familie, ein Platz an den ich hingehöre, ein Zuhause!"

„… Familie… Zuhause…" Luchia blickte zu Boden. Sie hatte einiges erwartet, aber dass er gleich diese Worte verwenden würde. Erinnerungen.

„Das sind wohl Worte, die jemand teilnahmsloses wie du nicht versteht."

Es war wie ein gewaltiger Stich, der sich mitten in ihr Herz bohrte. Teilnahmslos. Gefühllos. Sicher, es war ihr Ziel gewesen, so zu wirken. Doch… Warum schmerzte es nun plötzlich so sehr?

Das hatte er nicht gewollt. Es war ihm einfach so rausgerutscht. Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade ein einfühlsamer Mensch war, doch so direkt hatte er das gar nicht gemeint…

„O-oi, Tagträumerin…"

Die Angesprochene drehte ihm den Rücken zu und lehnte sich leicht aus dem offenen Fenster. Sie versuchte das schrecklich schmerzende Gefühl zu unterdrücken.

„Dann hat Tsuna-kun dir wohl so etwas Ähnliches gegeben, wie Luca-sensei mir."

Es war still. Der Raucher schluckte. Er wusste nicht wie er nun reagieren sollte.

„Bis morgen." Mit diesen Worten ergriff sie ihre Tasche und stolzierte ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen davon.

Gokudera hingegen blieb perplex stehen, bevor er sich die Haare raufte. Eine Zigarette brauchte er jetzt. Später fragte er sich, warum es ihm überhaupt etwas ausmachte. Es war doch nur diese bekloppte Tagträumerin. Ein Mensch, von dem sie kaum etwas wussten.

Und genau das war das Problem.

Ein weiterer Donner liess ihr Trommelfell erbeben. Sie war erst in der Hälfte angekommen, als es wie aus Eimern begann zu schütten. Die Schultasche eng an sich gedrückt, um den Inhalt möglichst trocken zu halten, lief sie nach Hause. Erneut drang ein leises Miauen in ihre Ohren. Wieder blieb sie stehen. Und wieder war es das mausgrau gestreifte Kätzchen von heute Morgen. Dicht an einen Baum gedrängt hoffte es, nicht nass zu werden, was bei diesem Regen jedoch vollkommen sinnlos war.

„Keine Familie, was?", flüsterte Luchia mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemand anderem. Der Anblick machte sie traurig. Die Blondhaarige kniete sich nieder, nahm das nasse Fellknäuel auf den Arm und rannte los.

Zufrieden schnurrte das wieder getrocknete Wesen und rieb seinen Kopf an ihrer Hand. Es war ihr schon am Morgen aufgefallen, dass das Kleine kein Halsband trug. Vielleicht war es ausgesetzt worden. Wie auch immer, Luchia würde sich einige Zeit darum kümmern und den Besitzer ausfindig machen müssen. Falls es überhaupt einen gab.

„HAAAAAAAA…TSCHUUUUU!" Luca kam mit einem Schälchen Milch ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich versteh ja, dass das Kätzchen süss ist und weibliche Gene auf süsse Dinge abfahren, aber diese verdammte Allergie bringt mich noch um! Es kann hier nicht bleiben."

„Was willst du denn tun? Es aussetzen vielleicht? Was wenn es keinen Besitzer hat?", brummte seine Schülerin monoton.

„Wie wär's einen Neuen zu finden?"

Luchia gefiel dieser Gedanke gar nicht. Sie mochte Katzen. Als kleines Kind hatte sie eine gehabt, damals bevor…

Da kam es ihr in den Sinn.

Morgen…  
Morgen würde alles genau zehn Jahre her sein. Ein schmerzlicher Ausdruck machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Du denkst an morgen, nicht wahr?"

Doch Luca bekam keine Antwort. Das allerdings war ihm schon Antwort genug.

Der Grund unter ihm war feucht. Doch es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, sein Atem ruhig als ob er schliefe. Es war still um ihn herum, bis ein leises Fiepen zu hören war. Langsam wurde es lauter und eine bekannte Melodie wurde zwischen vielen schrägen Tönen erkennbar. Der kleine, gelbe Vogel wusste anscheinend nicht wie die Melodie weiterging und fing einfach wieder von Vorne an, als er sich langsam dem Schuldach näherte und neben dem dösenden Hibari landete. Hibird vollendete ein letztes Mal die Schulhymne, bevor es sich neben dem Jungen bequem machte. Stille kehrte wieder ein. Seit Schulschluss war eine dreiviertel Stunde vergangen. Wegen des Regens befanden sich keine Schüler mehr auf dem Gelände, die irgendwelche Regeln brechen konnten. Auch die Lehrer hatten sich grösstenteils verzogen. Also ging Hibari seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach; auf dem Schuldach liegen und nichts tun. Da auch der Regen im Moment aussetzte, lag dem nichts mehr im Wege.

Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen. Eiskalt spähten sie unter den halb geschlossenen Lidern hervor. Auffällig langsam setzte der Vorsteher des Disziplinkomitees sich auf. Er brauchte nicht weiter zu überlegen oder zu fragen, allein die Atmosphäre machte ihm die Situation klar.

„Es ist verboten, sich so spät noch auf dem Schulgelände aufzuhalten."

„I-Ich bin kein Schüler…"

„Dann werde ich dich aufgrund betreten des Areals zu Tode beissen."

Schon waren die Tonfa gezückt. Der Junge, der vor Hibari erschienen war, wich zurück.

„Bist du Hibari Kyouya?" Aber der Fremde bekam keine Antwort.

Der Junge schluckte. Er wollte niemandem weh tun. Wieso sollte ausgerechnet er dem bekanntlich stärksten Vongola Wächter gegenübertreten? Es würde ihm bloss gleich ergehen wie den Fratelli Geschwistern.

Die Tonfa glänzten im Licht des einsamen Sonnenstrahls, der sich durch die Wolken bohrte. Auch das Metall der Waffen des Jungen schimmerten seltsam im Licht.

„Ich werde dich zu Tode beissen."

Schon schlugen Tonfa auf Kunai. Ein Grollen kam vom Himmel, als wolle er einen heraufziehenden Sturm ankündigen. Hibari hatte nur eines im Sinn; diesen Typen so schnell wie möglich fertig zu machen, um endlich wieder seine Ruhe zu haben. Er hasste es, bei seinem Nickerchen gestört zu werden. Doch… Es überraschte ihn. Er strengte sich zwar überhaupt nicht an, doch bisher hatte kein einziger seiner Schläge seinem Ziel etwas anhaben können. Immer konnte der andere Junge den Angriff abfangen oder ausweichen. Auch wenn er keine Konterattacken startete, merkte Hibari, dass dies wohl doch nicht so einfach werden würde wie angenommen. Das könnte ihm durchaus wieder einmal ein bisschen Spass bereiten.

Er schlug heftiger zu. Seine Bewegungen wurden schneller. Doch immer noch verfehlte er den Gegner. Mit heftiger Wucht landete das Metall auf der Wand des Treppenhauses und hinterliess ein zertrümmertes Loch. Der Junge sah dies als Chance und versuchte den Wolkenwächter, der um einiger grösser war als er selbst, von unten anzugreifen. Doch Hibari war schneller. Es klirrte, das eine Kunai flog aus der Hand des Jungen. Ein heftiger Schlag in den Bauch presste ihm sämtliche Luft aus den Lungen. Heftig keuchend torkelte er nach hinten. Hibari verpasste ihm nur mitleidlos einen Tritt, was den Jungen mehrere Meter nach hinten beförderte.

Hibari näherte sich, um dem Unbekannten den Rest zu geben. Doch zu seiner Überraschung holte der Junge mit dem verbleibenden Kunai aus und schnitt eine Wund in sein Bein. Was für eine Frechheit.

„Ich werde dich mit grösstem Vergnügen zu Tode beissen."

Dieses Lächeln war selten.


	18. Target 17: Giulia

**Target 17: Giulia**

Hätte sie doch nur auf ihre Eltern gehört, die ihr geraten hatten, bequeme Schuhe für den Flug anzuziehen. Aber nein, sie hatte sich für die Absatzschuhe entschieden. Sie tadelte sich selbst manchmal für ihre Eitelkeit. Aber nur manchmal. Immerhin wusste sie, wie sie ihr ziemlich gutes Aussehen in Szene setzen und daraus Vorteile ziehen konnte. Ausserdem besass sie einen vornehmen Hintergrund, denn ihre Familie war alles andere als unbekannt. Doch im Moment nutzte ihr auch all das nichts. Sie war müde, ihre Füsse schmerzten und sie hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wo sie sich eigentlich befand. Sie seufzte und bog in eine kleine Seitengasse. Mehr verlaufen konnte sie sich ja kaum. Oder doch?

„Kyaa!" Sie stolperte. Was lag hier mitten auf dem Weg in so einer Gasse? Wie Abfall hatte es sich nicht angefühlt, auch nicht wie streunende Katzen oder so.

„Ach du meine Fresse", sie kauerte sich hin und betrachtete den schmutzigen Jungen, etwa in ihrem Alter, der völlig reglos an eine Wand lehnte. Seine Beine waren quer über den Weg ausgestreckt. Erst jetzt schien der Junge sie zu bemerken. Er zuckte zusammen und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihr. Ein dicker Streifen, der aussah wie getrocknetes Blut, zog sich über sein Gesicht. Seine Kleidung war an manchen Stellen zerrissen und verdreckt.

Ein bisschen durcheinander vom Anblick – sie hatte dank ihrer Familie schön öfters so etwas gesehen – nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sprach ihn an: „Alles in Ordnung?" Sie streckte die Hand hin um ihm aufzuhelfen. Der Junge jedoch raffte sich aus eigener Kraft auf und zog die Kapuze seiner schwarzen Uniform über den Kopf tief ins Gesicht.

„Es wäre besser für dich, jetzt zu verschwinden", krächzte er mit angeschlagener Stimme.

„Ach ja? Ich lasse doch keine schwer verletzten Leute einfach auf der Strasse liegen! Das schickt sich nicht."

„Wie du willst." Der Junge schlurfte an ihr vorbei.

„H-hey! Warte, wo willst du hin?"

Der Junge lief weiter auf die Strasse zu. Doch sie war schneller und packte ihn am Arm. Verstört blieb er stehen und blickte über die Schulter.

„Du siehst nicht gerade aus, als wolltest du ins Krankenhaus. Wenn du willst kann ich dich mit ins Hotel nehmen und mich um deine Wunden kümmern. Hab ich schon öfters getan. Übrigens, mein Name ist Giulia."

„…Antonio." Er gab sich wohl doch härter als er eigentlich war.

Giulia lächelte. Sie war im Grunde ein guter Mensch, wegen ihres (zu)grossen Selbstbewusstseins und ihrem vorlauten Benehmen hatte sie jedoch Schwierigkeiten, es zu zeigen.

„Komm mit." Sie riss den Jungen hinter sich her. Die schmerzenden Füsse waren vergessen, die Orientierung gerade wieder gefunden worden.

_Klack _machte es, als das Telefon zurück in den Halter gestellt wurde. Als könnte jede Sekunde wieder jemand anrufen, starrte Luca auf das dunkle Display des Telefons. Doch nicht passierte. Er war vollkommen in Gedanken versunken.

Luchia war noch nicht zurück gekommen. Vielleicht war sie doch noch zu den Vongola gegangen, dachte er sich. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie nachsitzen musste.

_Vongola… _Wenn wir schon dabei sind. Luca hatte gerade einen Anruf vom Neunten höchst persönlich erhalten. Er liess sich alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen.

Es war nicht grosses, er sollte nur ein paar Informationen beschaffen. Genau das war ja sein Job, kein Problem eigentlich. Ausserdem bekam er Hilfe von noch unbekannten Mitgliedern der Vongola, was ihm die Arbeit um einiges erleichtern sollte. Trotzdem, irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn. Doch er konnte nicht sagen was es war.

„Was soll das heissen…?"

Der Abend hatte die Dämmerung bereits hinter sich gelassen und die Nacht brach herein. Der strahlende Sommer war einem nassgrauen Herbst gewichen. Die Tage wurden kürzer. Das automatische Licht erhellte die grauen Steinplatten auf dem Treppenhausboden. Unterschiedlich hell leuchtete es von den unteren beiden Etagen hinauf, sodass eine ziemlich seltsame Lichtsituation entstand. Drinnen in der Wohnung war es dunkel, denn Luca war auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen und Luchia wollte ihn nicht aufwecken.

„Was heisst: "Ich muss jetzt gehen"?", fragte sie noch einmal nach.

Basil schluckte und spielte nervös mit der kleinen blauen Box, die an seinem Gürtel hing. Luchias Blick ausweichend, antwortete er: „Ich weiss, es kommt ziemlich plötzlich, ich habe es auch erst diesen Morgen erfahren. Aber der Neunte braucht uns dringend vor Ort, deshalb werden Oyakata-sama und ich sofort fliegen müssen."

Es passte ihr nicht. Ganz und gar nicht. Es war viel zu gefährlich in Italien… Eine tiefe Falte bildete sich in ihrer Stirn, als die Augenbrauen einen finsteren Blick zu Boden preisgaben. Unbehaglich nickte sie jedoch.

„Iemitsu-san wartet unten, nehme ich an. Grüss ihn von mir."

Basil schaute kurz verwirrt aus der Wäsche, richtete sich dann aber wieder seinen Füssen zu.

„Klar. Mach ich."

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus. Sie sprachen nicht, beide Augenpaare waren nach unten gerichtet und auf irgendetwas Belangloses fixiert.

„Also… Ich muss dann mal los… Bis bald." Der schüchterne Junge kehrte sich um und begann, in Richtung Treppenstufen zu laufen.

Die Blondhaarige zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte Angst. Wenn er jetzt ging, dann würde sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder sehen, sie könnte in verlieren…

„Basil-kun!", rief sie ihm nach, ohne zu wissen warum.

„J-ja?"

Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, sie würde im noch etwas sagen oder in aufhalten. Aber jetzt… Sein Pulsschlag schien sich gerade zu verdoppeln. Er hatte sich umgekehrt, als die Blondhaarige ihm ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals fiel.

„Es ist gefährlich dort…", flüsterte Luchia.

„I-ich weiss… Aber ich habe keine andere Wahl."

Basils Gesicht nahm geradezu eine tomatige Farbe an. Zögerlich faltete er die Arme hinter ihrem Rücken und drückte sie an sich.

„Versprich, dass du auf dich aufpassen wirst."

„…Versprochen."

Luchia löste den Druck ihrer Arme und Basil tat es ihr nach. Mit einem Blick, als könne sie in das tiefste Innere seiner Seele blicken, musterte sie ihn ein letztes Mal, bevor sie sich verabschiedete.

Basil war froh, dass die Röte schon etwas aus seinem Gesicht gewichen war. Er sollte nicht so fühlen. Ein guter Mafioso liess sich nicht von seinen privaten Gefühlen beeinträchtigen.

„Na dann… Auf wiedersehen. Machs gut", murmelte er nur schwer verständlich.

„Bis bald."

Wieder völlig unvorbereitet musste das CEDEF Mitglied feststellen, wie das Mädchen ihm gegenüber einen Schritt näher trat, sich auf seiner Schulter abstützte und ihm – nur eine Millisekunde lang – einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange drückte. Dann verschwand sie in Windeseile und ohne ein weiteres Wort in ihrer Wohnung und knallte die Tür zu.

Basils Mund stand offen. Perplex versuchte er, einen Gedanken zu fassen, was ihm aber misslang. Verwirrt fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Stelle, an der ihre Lippen ihn vor wenigen Sekunden berührt hatten. Vielleicht war alles doch nicht ganz so aussichtslos wie gedacht.

Mit einem zuversichtlichen Grinsen im Gesicht, machte er sich auf den Weg nach unten. Hoffentlich hatte es sich ausgegrinst, wenn er ankam.

„_Ist es schlimm?", wollte sie neugierig wissen. Er nickte._

„_Wie schlimm?"_

„_Schlimmer als alles, was du dir vorstellen kannst."_

_Sie zog eine Schnute. Er lächelte._

„_Ich kann mir aber seeeeehr Schlimmes vorstellen!" Der Trotz in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Er konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen._

„_Waaaas?", rief sie beleidigt aus, woraufhin er nur noch mehr lachen musste. Mit seiner rechten Hand tätschelte er ihr den Kopf. Dann liess er den Blick über die glitzernde Oberfläche der See vor ihm gleiten. Er nahm etwas Sand in die Hand und liess diesen vorsichtig durch die Finger rieseln._

„_Jemanden zu verlieren, ist das Schlimmste was du dir vorstellen kannst. Mehrere Personen zu verlieren, ist noch viel schlimmer."_

_Nachdenklich verharrten beide Kinder im Sand und genossen das Rauschen der Wellen zu ihren nackten Füssen._

„_Oz..."_

Der Wind blies die Blätter vor den Fenstern quer durch die Gärten und über die Strassen. Es war Nachmittag, doch der wolkenverhangene Himmel liess nicht viel Sonnenlicht durchscheinen.

„Eeeeehhhh…" Tsuna kniete vor seinem Stubentisch. Er stemmte die Hände nervös auf seine Oberschenkel und starrte die unbekannte Fremde vor ihm an. Diese grinste nur zuckersüss zu ihm hinüber und war die langen, haselnussbraunen Haare zurück, sowie die Frauen im Fernsehen, wie Tsuna fand.

„U-und du bist hier, weil…?", fragte er.

„Meine Familie ist sehr beschäftigt im Moment, darum dachte mein Vater, ich könne hier ein paar nette Bekanntschaften machen!", antwortete das Mädchen ihm gegenüber voller Elan.

„Hiiii! Dann bist du also doch von der Mafia!" Tsuna hatte zwar bereits den Verdacht geschöpft, als er ihren italienischen Namen gehört hatte, doch deine Naivität hatte ihn immer noch hoffen lassen, es sei ein Zufall. Doch nun sass er völlig überfordert dieser fremden Person gegenüber, die seine Mutter ohne Bedenken hereingelassen hatte.

„Hiii! Was-wieso kommen immer so seltsame Leute hier her! Und wo", der zukünftige Vongolaboss blickte hektisch umher, „ist eigentlich Rebor-EHH?!"

„Oh, du bist ja so süss, Tsunayoshi-kun! So richtig zum knuddeln!", rief das Mädchen mit einer Stimme, die genauso zuckersüss war wie ihr Lächeln. Ohne Ankündigung sprang sie aus der unbequemen Sitzhaltung auf und knuddelte Tsuna ordentlich, gegen seinen Willen.

„Hiii! Was soll das?" Der Junge konnte nicht anders, als putterot anzulaufen und wild um sich zu schlagen. Nichts desto Trotz liess die Fremde nicht von ihm ab und murmelte weiter zu sich selbst, wie süss er doch sei.

„Guten Nachmittag, JUUDAI-… ICH WOLLTE NICHT STÖREN BITTE UM VERZEIHUNG GEHE SOFORT WIEDER JUUDAIM-"

„HIIII! Nein, das ist ein Missverständnis, nicht gehen! Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht!", nuschelte Tsuna zwischen den Armen hervor, die immer noch fest um ihn geschlungen waren.

Der Sturmwächter, der soeben ins Zimmer gekommen und sofort wieder auf dem Absatz Kehrt machte, blieb stehen.

„Das ist ein Missverständnis!", wiederholte Tsuna erneut, doch das Mädchen fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ist das ein Freund von dir, Tsunayoshi-kun? Oh, da kommt ja gleich noch jemand!"

Genau in diesem Moment erschien auch Yamamoto und wunderte sich zu erst über die Situation, schien dann aber nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Yo, Tsuna, Gokudera! Was gibt's?"

„Deine beiden Freunde sind aber ganz schön gutaussehend Tsunayoshi-kun! Setzt euch doch zu uns!", plapperte das Mädchen einfach los. Tsuna blieb nicht anderes übrig, als das ganze mit offenem Mund zu beobachten und sich in seinem eigenen Haus fehl am Platz zu fühlen.

Das Mädchen liess von dem armen, überforderten Jungen ab, setzte sich zurück an ihren Platz und klopfte auffordernd mit der linken Hand auf die freien Plätze neben ihr.

Mit dem gleichen, munteren Lächeln wie eh und je setzte sich Yamamoto sofort neben Tsuna. Gokudera, der sich erst jetzt wieder gefasst hatte, weigerte sich lautstark, sich neben diesem äusserst seltsamen Mädchen zu setzen. Nur auf Tsunas zögerliche Aufforderung sass er, mit einem beträchtlichen Abstand zu dem weiblichen Wesen, an den Tisch. Er konnte nicht anders, als ziemlich unfreundlich nachzufragen: „Und wer zur Hölle bist du? Was hast du mit Juudaime gemacht?!"

„Heisst es nicht „Ladies first"? Dann wäre ich doch mit der ersten Frage dran! Das schickt sich nicht. Wie auch immer… Mein Name ist Giulia Jacuzzi. Und wer seid ihr so, Freunde von Tsunayoshi-kun?" Sie blickte ziemlich belustigt zum genervten Teenager neben ihr.

„Yamamoto Takeshi!", meinte der Regenwächter, grinsend wie immer.

„Ya-ma-mo-to Ta-ke-shi-kun", wiederholte Giulia brav, „und was ist mit dir?"

„Tseh! Ich bin Gokudera, Gokudera Hayato", presste der Silberhaarige zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Was-Wah! Lass sofort los, du Idiot!"

Giulia hackte sich ungefragt bei ihm ein und nahm seinen rechten Arm in Besitz.

„Lass los, was bildest du dir eigentlich ein, dumme-"

„Tsu-kun! Da ist noch jemand! Wie viele deiner Freunde kommen denn noch? Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob die Kekse reichen, die ich gebacken habe!" Nana, Tsunas Mutter, kam freudig ins Wohnzimmer und stellte eine Schüssel voller Schokoladenkekse auf den Tisch. Sie wischte sich die Hände an ihrer rosa Kochschürze ab und wuselte wieder aus dem Zimmer.

Tsuna war immer noch völlig überfordert. „D-danke Mum… Luchia?"

Die blonde Halbitalienerin schien der neue Gast zu sein, den seine Mutter angekündigt hatte. Doch sie stand nur schweigend im Türrahmen und starrte zu Giulia, die wie zuvor noch bei Gokudera eingehakt war.

„Luchia…?"

„Oh, hi zusammen. Ich wollte bloss kurz hineinschauen und hallo sagen. Also ich mach mich dann wieder von den Socken." Und schon hatte sie ihnen den Rücken zugewandt und war im Begriff zu gehen.

„Hat Luigi dir denn nicht gesagt, dass ich vorbeischaue?" Das zuckersüsse Grinsen des fremden Mädchens namens Giulia war einem vernichtenden Blick gewichen.

_Luigi?_

„Bis morgen", war Luchias Antwort darauf und schon verschwand sie wieder.

Gokudera sah diesen unbeholfenen Moment als seine Chance.

„Juudaime, mir ist gerade etwas eingefallen!" Er riss sich von Giulia los. Das war wohl die schlechteste Ausrede, die es gab.

„Eh? Gokudera-kun!"

„Schönen Abend und bis morgen, Juudaime!" Schon raste der Sturmwächter aus dem Raum.

„Wie unhöflich! Das schickt sich nicht", beschwerte sich Giulia lautstark und hackte sich schon bei ihrem nächsten Opfer, Yamamoto ein. Immerhin musste sie sich die Zeit vertreiben, bis Luigi sie abholen käme. Und darunter mussten die zwei übrig gebliebenen Vongola leiden.

„Oi! Tagträumerin! Bleib gefälligst stehen! Was sollte das gerade?!" Der temperamentvolle Teenager folgte dem sich seltsam verhaltenden Mädchen vor ihm schnellen Schrittes.

„Nichts."

„Ach ja? So sah es auch aus!", meinte Gokudera mit dem grössten Sarkasmus in der Stimme, den er anzuwenden vermochte. Luchia verdrehte die Augen und blieb stehen, bis er sie einholte. Um etwas Zeit zu schinden, zog sie den Reissverschluss ihrer Jacke hoch, denn der Herbst war trotz der Blätterpracht in warmen Braun- und Gelbtönen eisig.

„Luigi… Luca-senseis vollständiger Name lautet Luigi Calmare. Lu-Ca. Klar so weit?"

„Tch, ich bin nicht dumm!"

Die Halbitalienerin warf dem Dreiviertelitaliener für diese Bemerkung einen Todesblick zu, schwieg aber dennoch.

„Und weiter?" Es interessierte ihn offensichtlich sehr.

„Was weiter? Nichts weiter. Solltest du nicht lieber deinen geliebten Juudaime vor dieser Schl-schweinin retten?"

„Tseh, das kannst du dem Rindvieh oder dem Baseballfreak erzählen, aber nicht mir! Ihr kennt euch. Der Blickwechsel war mir Beweis genug. Ausserdem hast du dich gerade verraten."

„Tseh", ahmte Luchia ihn so offensichtlich wie möglich nach, „und was, wenn du dir das nur eingebildet hast?"

„Du ver-"

„Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dass es gewisse Dinge gibt, die dich nichts angehen, Krakenkopf?"

_Krakenkopf?! _„Gewisse Dinge, GEWISSE Dinge, die mich nichts angehen? So wie dein ganzen Leben vielleicht?!"

Sie blieb stehen. Dieser Unterton in seiner Stimme behagte ihr überhaupt nicht. Und was genau meinte er damit?

„Glotz mich nicht so dumm an! Woher nimmst du dir eigentlich das Recht, mit Juudaime rumzuhängen und alles über uns zu wissen, wen wir keinen verdammten Schimmer haben, wer du eigentlich bist?!"

_Es schmerzte plötzlich so sehr in ihrer Brust. Woher kam das? Vielleicht weil sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte?_

„Du könntest genauso gut einer von diesen Aquila Typen sein, von denen ihr uns die ganze Zeit erzähl-"

Das ging zu weit. Einfach zu weit. Sie verlor die Kontrolle. Nur einen ganz kurzen Moment, doch das reichte bereits aus, um dem Sturmwächter eine saftige Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Eine undurchdringliche Stille trat ein. Ungläubig und ganz aus der Fassung geraten, hielt sich Gokudera die rot glühende Wange. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in die zu schlitzen verengten Grasgrünen ihm gegenüber.

„Was weißt du schon… WAS WEISST DU SCHON DAVON, WAS SIE M- LUCA ANGETAN HABEN?!" Sie schrie mit voller Kraft, ihre Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. Sie spürte lediglich, wie ein unauflöslicher Kloss sich in ihrem Hals befand, ein Kloss aus jahrelang unterdrückter Trauer. Sie presste die Zähne zusammen, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare und stapfte davon. Nicht eines Blickes würdigte sie ihn noch.

Gokudera stand da, die grüngrauen Augen aufgerissen und ihr nachstarrend. Er rührte sich kein bisschen. Noch nie hatte er sie so wütend gesehen. Der kalte Wind blies durch die Nähte seiner braunroten Lederjacke, doch die Fassungslosigkeit hatte ihn zu sehr betäubt, er spürte es nicht einmal.

Dabei hatte Luchia nur bei Tsuna vorbeigesehen, um endlich einen Teil ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit zu überwinden.

Tsuna blinzelte weiter unsicher zu Giulia, die wie eine Klette an Yamamoto hing.

„Und das ist wirklich dein einziger Grund?", fragte der Braunäugige unsicher.

„Eltern sind manchmal ganz schön seltsam, nicht? Vielleicht weiss Luigi mehr als ich."

„Luigi?", beteiligte sich der Baseballspieler nun endlich auch am Gespräch, denn ihm schien es auch nicht ganz so wohl zu sein, mit solch einer Klette am Arm. Aber er nahm es locker.

„Hm… Ihr kennt ihn vielleicht als Luca. Mein Onkel!"

„EHH? Luca-san ist dein Onkel?"

„Haha, was für ein Zufall!"

_Zufall?! _Tsuna wunderte sich jedes Mal über die Naivität seines Freundes, die noch viel grösser war als eine Eigene.

„Er kommt mich abholen, ich werde eine kurze Zeit lang bei ihm bleiben."

„Bei Luca-san? Wohnt er nicht bei-", da fiel es ihm wieder ein, „was war das vorhin eigentlich?"

„Was denn, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

„D-du weißt schon, du und Luchia…"

Es war kurz still. Tsuna fragte sich, ob Giulia sich gerade eine Ausrede überlegte.

„Lange Geschichte." Sie blinzelte unschuldig mit ihren himmelblauen Augen.

„Ist es nicht jede Geschichte wert, erzählt zu werden? Ciaossu!" Reborn, der kleine Arcobaleno war wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Seine Spezialität.

„Hii! Reborn!"

„Jacuzzi Giulia. Jacuzzi. Ist das nicht die Familie, die unfähig war, sich aufrecht zu erhalten und dann mit der Faggio fusionierte?" Der kleine Mafiosi schien ein wandelndes Buch in Sachen Mafia zu sein.

„Ähm, das… Kann man so sagen." An ihrem Schmollmund und der komischen Wortwahl war zu erkennen, dass Reborns Ausspruch Giulia gerade gekränkt hatte.

Da klingelte es auf einmal. Das musste Luca sein. Was für ein Glück! Und es ist wohl nicht zu viel gesagt, wenn mehrere der Anwesenden gerade aufatmeten.


	19. Target 18: Bevorstehendes

**Target 18: Bevorstehendes **

Sie warf sich elegant das haselnussbraune Haar aus dem Gesicht. Es war ein wunderschöner, klarer Tag, doch trotzdem ziemlich frisch. Die Kälte drang langsam in ihre Glieder, besonders ihre Ohren fühlten sich schon taub an. Doch Giulia blieb standhaft. Sie konnte nichts dafür, dass sie so eitel war. Jedenfalls dachte sie das. Denn auch wenn die goldbraunen und roten Blätter von den Bäumen herabtanzten, konnte sie nicht von ihrem kurzen Rock ablassen.

Gemütlich schlenderte sie durch die Strassen, an diesem schönen Freitagmorgen. Ihr war langweilig geworden, so alleine im Hotel. Ausserdem begriff sie immer noch nicht, was sie hier sollte. Warum hatte ihr Vater sie hierher geschickt? Na ja, sie würde es schon früh genug herausfinden.

Da erschien jemand vertrautes in ihrem Blickfeld. Selbstsicher lächelnd näherte sie sich einer Parkbank, die sich auf einem kleinen beteerten Platz vor dem einzigen grossen Einkaufszentrum Namimoris befand.

Giulia liess sich gespielt müde auf die Bank fallen. Die Person neben ihr zuckte sogleich zusammen.

„Hi.", meinte die Braunhaare grinsend.

Der Junge, dunkelgrünes Haar, das bis auf eine Strähne an der linken Seite seines Kopfes kurz war, meeresgrüne Augen, ein dickes Pflaster auf der Stirn und etwa im gleichen Alte wie sie, sass kerzengerade neben ihr. Hastig blickte er um sich, als könnte ihn jemand beobachten.

„Du solltest mich nicht kennen", sagte er und eine tiefe Sorgenfalte bildete sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. Antonio, der in Zivil so ganz anders aussah als in blutdurchtränkter, schwarzer Uniform, hätte das nie erwartet. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass Giulia ihn erkennen würde. Und noch viel weniger wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, sie hier anzutreffen.

„Ach was", sagte sie fröhlich, „es beobachtet uns schon niemand. Und, wie geht's? Schon besser?"

Der Junge nickte. Immer noch zuckte er nervös mit dem Kopf, als würde er jeden Moment etwas Schreckliches neben ihm auftauchen.

Giulia lachte. „Du bist schon ein komischer Vogel! Hey, lass und was machen, mir ist langweilig und du sieht auch nicht gerade überbeschäftigt aus." Dann ergriff sie seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich, direkt auf das Einkaufszentrum zu.

Es war dunkel. Überall lagen Chips und Popcorn herum; auf dem Boden, dem Sofa, ja selbst auf ihrem Schoss. Im ganzen Zimmer war es dunkel, blaues Licht eines riesigen Flachbildfernsehers flimmerte und erhellte das grosse, edel eingerichtete Zimmer.

„Du solltest das Ding loswerden. Falls du es wieder vergisst, dreht der Boss durch."

„Kikikikiki", lachte sie nur, „soll er doch!"

Pedro packte sie nicht gerade sanft an der Schulter.

„Ach ja? Dann ist es dir wohl auch egal, was Abelino denkt."

Silvia warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Ich reiss dir gleich deine Eingeweide raus und lass dich bluten wie ein abgestochenes Schwein…!"

Doch Pedro liess sich nicht beunruhigen. Er wusste, so lange Abelino ihn noch brauchte, hatte er nichts zu befürchten.

Ihre letzte Mission war gut verlaufen. Sie hatten die Sprengsätze ohne grosse Mühe anbringen können. Ein paar Vongola schienen noch aus dem Stützpunkt entkommen zu sein, was aber nicht weiter tragisch war. Sie würden eh alle irgendwann draufgehen, so viel war sicher.

Es war erst die zweite Familie, die sie in dieser Formation vernichteten. Aleister und Valeria schienen schon lange dabei zu sein, die Anderen waren innerhalb der letzten zwei Jahre dazugestossen. Ihre Vorgänger wurden sich langsam zu schade, als dass sie einfach ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzten würden. Ignorante alte Säcke. Aber das konnte ihm auch egal sein.

Es war das erste Mal, dass Abelino die Leitung übernahm. Er war ein geschickter Planer, kein Zweifel, aber einfach zu gutherzig. Mit ein bisschen mehr Kaltherzigkeit wären sie schon viel weiter. Aber jeder fängt mal klein an. Trotzdem war da etwas, das ihn beunruhigte; der Boss wollte Scar zur Verstärkung holen. Ihm gefiel das überhaupt nicht. Er hatte diesen Scar zwar noch nie persönlich gesehen, aber was man ihm sagte war schon genug.

Da belächelte er lieber noch die unfähigen Zwillinge, als sich diesen Typen als Kollegen oder Vizeleiter aufhalsen zu lassen.

„Wie lange bleiben Abelino und Antonio den eigentlich noch in diesem Asiatenloch?", fragte Silvia. Sie fand ihre Kurzaktion in Japan ziemlich unnötig. Bis auf Abelino, Antonio und die Zwillinge, waren sie alle bereits zurück nach Italien geflogen. Dieser Kurztrip war vielleicht eine nette Abwechslung gewesen, aber wie gesagt, recht unnötig.

Pedro überlegte kurz, bevor er antwortete: „Sie sind bald zurück."

Es war Freitagnachmittag und alles verlief normal. Jedenfalls so normal, wie es bei Tsuna laufen konnte. Reborn brachte ihn physisch und mental bis an die Grenzen, seit einer Woche versuchte der Hitman sogar, ihm etwas Italienisch beizubringen. Zwar nur mit wenig Erfolg, aber einige Worte hatte er sich merken können.

Zur Feier, dass in einer Woche die Herbstferien beginnen würden und der Unterricht am Nachmittag spontan ausgefallen war, gingen sie Sushi essen. Er, Gokudera, Luchia und natürlich Yamamoto, immerhin gehörte seinem Vater das Restaurant, genossen gerade die warmen Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Restaurant, die den Herbst gerade viel erträglicher machten, als eine mehr oder weniger bekannte Stimme ihnen zurief: „Tsuna-kuuuun~! Vongola-kun~! Einen schönen Tag!"

_Oh nein. Nicht die schon wieder!_

Sofort ging Giulia auf Tsuna los. Freudig klammerte sie sich an dessen Arm und grinste breit in die Runde. „Und was läuft so? Habt ihr heute etwas Schönes vor?"

„HIII! G-Giulia-san, was…?"

„Was willst du dummes Weib?! Lass Juudaime sofort los!", beschwerte sich der Sturmwächter.

„Maa, ganz ruhig Leute!" Wirklich nichts konnte Yamamotos Lächeln ersterben lassen.

„Awww", Giulia liess von Tsuna ab und legte je eine Hand auf Yamamotos und Luchias Schulter, „Yamamoto-kun hat Recht! Warum so aggress -"

„Fass mich nicht an."

Es klang keinen Falls böse, doch die Worte waren stark genug. Und das nächste, was passierte, ging viel zu schnell. Tsuna sah bloss noch, wie eine Hand hervorschnellte und etwas zur Seite wich. Plötzlich stürzte sich die Brünette scheinbar grundlos auf das andere Mädchen und schlug zu. Luchia wich mit Leichtigkeit aus, packte schliesslich die Faust vor ihr und drehte sie so um, dass Giulias Körper sich automatisch um 180 Grad drehte. Die Italienerin wurde nun bewegungsunfähig an die Wand gedrückt.

„EEEHHH? Was geht hier ab?!" Die Panik und Verständnislosigkeit der Teenager war mehr als verständlich.

„Tseh, das war noch gar nichts! Mrs Perfect scheint sich wohl immer noch für die Stärkste zu halten!", brüllte Giulia und warf ihren Kopf nach hinten. Sofort liess Luchia von ihr ab und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Nase. Ihre „Gegnerin" nutzte diese Gelegenheit und versuchte weiter, die Halbitalienerin zu Boden zu werfen. Luchia aber fasste sich schnell genug, um die auf sie zukommende Faust so hart abzuwehren, dass Giulia das Gleichgewicht verlor und zur Seite taumelte.

„Na warte, das- Tsuna-kun?"

Der zukünftige Mafioso hatte sich zwischen die Beiden gestellt. Die Angst, die er empfand, solange er nicht im Todeswillenmodus war, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Trotzdem rührte er sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Wa-was soll das? Bitte, hört auf!"

„Kein Problem, wenn du es willst, Tsuna-kun~!" Sofort kehrte der zuckersüsse Ausdruck auf das Gesicht des Mädchens zurück. Sie wischte sich den imaginären Staub von den Kleidern. Misstrauisch beobachtete Tsuna sie einen Moment, bevor er sich umkehrte.

„Hii! Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Luchia schaute sich auf den blutigen Handrücken. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln auf, was wiederum Giulia extrem verwirrte.

„Jah, alles klar…"

„Eh? Aber deine Nase blutet! Du solltest zu einem Ar-"

„Schon okay", meinte sie wieder und zog ein Taschentuch aus der Jackentasche. Als sie Giulias Blick sah, fügte sie aber trotzdem noch hinzu: „Vielleicht schaue ich kurz bei Luca-sensei vorbei."

Tsuna nickte. Yamamoto und Gokudera blickten immer noch völlig fassungslos aus der Wäsche.

„Ich hab ihr gestern tausend Mal gesagt, sie soll dich in Ruhe lassen…"

„Du hast es ihr gesagt?! Du könntest genauso gut einen Stein anbrüllen, er soll nicht so träge herumliegen."

„Ich habe wirklich gehofft, ihr würdet nach einer gewissen Zeit miteinander auskommen. Aber da lag ich wohl… falsch", musste Luca sich eingestehen. Aber ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Ich habe wirklich gehofft, ihr würdet miteinander auskommen", wiederholte er noch einmal, „denn jetzt wird es um so unerträglicher."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Seine Schülerin wusste, dass jetzt etwas kommen würde, das ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel. Und ihm anscheinend auch nicht. „Spuck's schon aus."

„Du wirst dich eine Weile um sie kümmern müssen."

„Ich werde WAS?", rief sie ausser sich, immer noch mit einem Tuch vor der Nase. Luca blickte von seinem Buch auf. Er schaute ihr einen Moment in die Augen, seufzte dann und legte das Buch zur Seite.

„Die Vongola haben mich da um eine gewisse Sache gebeten", begann er, „und ich habe mich nun endlich entschieden, diesen Auftrag anzunehmen. Ich muss für unbekannte Zeit zurück nach Italien. Giulias Eltern haben mich gebeten, mich eine Zeit lang um sie zu kümmern, aber ich kann sie unmöglich mitnehmen. Das wäre viel zu gefährlich, ausserdem würde sie das Voranschreiten nur behindern. Also bist du die Einzige, die ich darum bitten kann."

Ungläubig starrte Luchia zu ihm hinüber. War das sein Ernst?

„Komm schon, du bist fast zwei Jahre älter als sie, und genug alt um vernünftig zu handeln."

„Und was, wenn ich nicht vernünftig handeln will?"

Luca seufzte wieder. „Es ist nicht so als ob du eine Wahl hättest. Solange du minderjährig bist, musst du tun was ich sage. Ich möchte das hier nicht als einen Befehl belassen, also bitte ich dich noch einmal darum."

Sie konnte nicht nein sagen. Das stand fest. Aber sie hasste es. Zögerlich entgegnete sie Luca ein nicken.

„Danke."

Müde liess sich Tsuna aufs Bett fallen. Es war noch früh abends, sie hatten erst gerade das Abendbrot zu sich genommen, doch er fühlte sich schon am Ende. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatten sie versucht, dieses seltsame neue Mädchen irgendwie loszuwerden, was ihnen zum Glück auch irgendwann gelang. Obwohl Tsuna es immer noch ziemlich fies fand, das begeisterte Mädchen in der Einkaufsstrasse Namimoris vor einem Schaufenster stehen zu lassen.

Als dann Reborn beim Abendessen noch eine Italienischlektion angekündigt hatte, war Tsuna so schnell wie möglich in sein Zimmer geflüchtet. Er wusste, dass der Arcobaleno sowieso zu ihm kommen würde, aber es ging ums Prinzip. Wenn man schon vom Teufel spricht…

„Dame-Tsuna! An den Tisch!"

Er war für ihn schwer zu akzeptieren, dass man ganze Wörter und Sätze nur mit so wenigen Zeichen darstellen konnte. Bis auf die aufeinander fallenden Konsonanten und die fehlenden Vokale ging die Aussprache ja noch, aber das Schreiben überstieg seinen Verstand um Längen.

„Ring: Anello. Wiederhole."

„A… ne… ro…"

„Falsch!", der Hitman in Babyform briet ihm eine über, mit einem Buch, was sehr schmerzhaft war.

„AUA! HIIII!"

„Sprich es ganz deutlich aus! L und R sind nicht dasselbe! AneLLo!"

„Ane… lo. Anello."

„Richtig, weiter geht's."

Tsuna beobachtete seinen Mentor genau, als dieser das nächste Wort auf ein Blatt Papier schrieb.

„Was ist, Dame-Tsuna?"

„Eh? N-nichts…"

„Das kannst du einem Baum erzählen, aber nicht mir!"

„Hii! Reborn…", Tsuna war überrascht, wie gut Reborn ihn doch kannte. „Es ist bloss so… Warum muss ich das unbedingt jetzt lernen? Warum haben wir denn nicht angefangen, als du hierher kamst, sondern erst jetzt?"

Es war schwierig, dem durchdringenden Blick des Hitmans zu widerstehen, doch Tsuna gab sein bestes. Trotzdem musste er nach einiger Zeit die Augen abwenden.

„Tsuna."

Der Angesprochene schreckte hoch. Wo war denn das „Dame" geblieben?

„Die Lage ist ernst. Und du begreifst nicht, wie ernst. Vielleicht kann ich es dir einfacher machen. Du wirst jetzt aber nicht in Panik geraten, verstanden?"

Der Mentor sah seinen Schüler weiterhin mit klarem Blick an. Was hatte er bloss vor? Tsunas Finger verkrampften sich auf dem Boden neben seinen Beinen.

„CEDEF hatte grosses Glück. Durch ein Zugunglück wurden sie vor der Explosion eines Aussenpostens bewahrt."

„Eh?" Tsuna verstand nicht.

„Was ich damit sagen will, Dame-Tsuna, ist, dass dein Vater und seine Männer nur durch einen Zufall noch am Leben sind."

Tsuna erstarrte. Er hatte nie eine besonders grosse Bindung zu seinem Vater verspürt, immerhin hatte dieser die Familie verlassen, als Tsuna noch klein gewesen war. Aber wenn er das jetzt so hörte, fühlte er sich plötzlich so… so _leer_. Als seien all seine Innereien verschwunden und als sei ihm die Wirklichkeit in Form kalten Wassers ins Gesicht geworfen worden. Sein Vater, Basil, Lal Mirch und all die anderen CEDEF Mitglieder waren nur knapp dem Tod entronnen.

Noch nie war jemand in seinem direkten Umfeld ums Leben gekommen. Doch nun schien es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit zu sein, bis er auch das erleiden musste.

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen, ein Samstag. Endlich mal ein freier Tag! Jedenfalls wagte er es, zwei Minuten lang so zu denken, bis er realisierte, dass Reborn ihn geweckt hatte und nicht sein Zeitgefühl.

Heute war Training angesagt. Das war es eigentlich immer, wenn es nach Reborn ging. Doch Tsuna wagte es dieses Mal nicht, sich zu wehren. Das mulmige Gefühl von gestern lag ihm immer noch zu sehr im Magen. Wie auch immer, die Aufgabe für den Tag lautete: Sport mit Ryohei. Der braunhaarige Teilzeitloser war sich im Unterbewusstsein zwar bewusst, dass das nur eine „Deckung" für die eigentliche Aufgabe war, doch er wollte es nicht wahrhaben. Er verlor immerhin nie die Hoffnung, was zum Guten oder Schlechten führen konnte.

„Hey, Gokudera-kun!"

Der Sturmwächter stiess eine Rauchwolke aus und lief unbeirrt weiter. Dieser Freak konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Er war grundlos irrsinnig mies gelaunt und wollte einfach nur noch sicher stellen, dass es seinem Juudaime gut ging. In seinen Gedanken versunken merkte er nicht, wie er langsam wurde, bis sie ihn einholte.

„Morgen", sprach Luchia leise, ohne in anzusehen. Er entgegnete nichts. Sie lief kurz schweigend neben ihm her, bis sie sich entschied, mit ihm zu reden. Sie hasste dieses undurchdringliche Schweigen und diese Ignoranz, die sie seit vorgestern begleiteten.

„Das vorgestern", begann sie vorsichtig und warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu, „das… ähm… das tut mir… Leid. Vielleicht hast du Recht…" Diese Worte waren gar nicht so einfach über die Lippen zu bringen, wie gedacht.

„Ich wollte nicht zuschlagen, wirklich…! Ich war bloss etwas wütend und verwirrt."

Immer noch zeigte der Raucher nicht die leiseste Reaktion und qualmte weiter vor sich hin.

„Hey! Ich entschuldige mich hier gerade! Schon mal was von Respekt gehört?"

„Respekt? Mein Respekt gilt bloss Juu-"

„Juudaime, Juudaime, Juudaime! Kannst du denn an nichts Anderes denken? Ach vergiss es doch! Ich verpiss mich jetzt. Am besten bitte ich dich gar nicht darum, den Anderen einen Gruss auszurichten, das tust du ja eh nicht. Tss…" Wütend stapfte sie davon. Zumindest hatte sie es versucht, auch wenn sie kläglich gescheitert hatte. Der Typ hätte doch wenigstens eine Reaktion zeigen können. Wie auch immer, er konnte ihr doch gestohlen bleiben. Und sozial würde sie auch nicht werden.

Wenn diese Vongola ihr doch nur nicht so sehr ans Herz gewachsen wären. Dann wären einige Probleme schon längstens aus dem Weg geräumt, sie hatte nämlich sonst schon genug davon.

Oz… Wenn er doch bloss hier wäre. Er könnte ihr bestimmt helfen und sie unterstützten.

Gokudera schaute ihr nur verständnislos nach. Er war plötzlich noch viel übler gelaunt als zuvor. Warum? Er verstand es nicht.

„_Oz! Oz! OZCAR! Komm sofort hierher!", brüllte ein Mann mittleren Alters, als er durch den Flur huschte._

„_Bleib hier drin. Ich lenke ihn ab!" Ein Junge, um die elf Jahre, mit rabenschwarzem Haar und aufrichtigen, bernsteinfarbenen Augen, grinste. Das Mädchen vor ihm in der Truhe nickte. Der Junge klappte behutsam den Deckel zu, sodass ja kein Geräusch entstand und verstaute ein paar Kissen auf der Truhe, damit niemand auf die Idee kam, jemand sei darin._

_Luchia hatte wieder einmal Mist gebaut. Sie war nun einmal ein sehr lebhaftes Kind, weshalb auch des Öfteren etwas kaputt ging. Doch nun hatte sie eine unschätzbar wertvolle Vase zertrümmert. Sie hatte eigentlich nichts dagegen, solange ihr Vater oder Luigi-sensei ihr Hausarrest oder andere Strafen aufbrummten, doch diesen hässlichen, einschüchternden Mann mochte sie nicht._

„_Wo ist die Kleine?", brüllte nun der Mann. Ozcar versuchte, so unschuldig wie möglich zu wirken._

„_Ich weiss es nicht, hab sie seit heute Nachmittag nicht mehr gesehen, ehrlich! Viellei-"_

„_Du dummes Kind! Das-das-das hier ist kein Spiel mehr! Wo ist V-"_

_Ein hässliches Geräusch ertönte. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte Luchia so etwas vernommen. Ihr wurde aus unerklärlichen Gründen übel. Sie wusste genau, wie die Situation normalerweise ablief, wie Oz einen falschen Tipp gab, um sie zu schützen, bis ihr Vater oder Luigi-sensei da waren. Doch jetzt…_

„_N-nein… Bitte… Nicht…", flehte es von draussen._

_Ein Schrei erklang._

_Ihr stockte der Atem. Sie bekam keine Luft. Kalter Angstschweiss lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Was war hier los? Was war passiert? _

_Vorsichtig versuchte sie, den Deckel anzuheben, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Das Schloss an der Aussenseite schien eingeschnappt zu sein. Alles was sie sah, waren die kargen Holzwände um sich._

_Stille._

_Das Licht des Flurfensters kam durch einen Türspalt ins Zimmer und blendete das kleine Mädchen, das nun durch eine Ritze nahe des Bodens der Truhe hinausblickte. Sie sah, wie jemand am Zimmer vorbeilief. Es war nur eine unklare Silhouette, doch es waren ganz sicher nicht der Mann oder Oz. Aber wer dann…?_

_Sie wartete einen Moment, bis die Schritte im Flur verklangen. Dann begann sie zu rütteln. Sie rüttelte und rüttelte, so fest sie nur konnte, doch das Schloss gab nicht nach._

„_Hilfe! Bitte! Hilfe! Ich komm nicht raus!", rief sie verzweifelt._

_Da betrat jemand das Zimmer. Ihre Rettung? Auf einmal tauchte ein Paar von rostbraunen Augen auf. Doch sie kannte diese Augen nicht. Wer…?_

„Ciaossu!"

„Hiiii! Reborn! Doch nicht jetzt? Und wo kommst du überhaupt her?!" Tsuna, der nun zusammen mit Yamamoto, Gokudera und Ryohei beim angekündigten Ausdauer/Jogging Training war, erschrak sich wieder einmal fast zu Tode. Sein Hitman Privatlehrer wollte ihnen nun weiss machen, dass exakt dieser Baum rechts von ihnen eines seiner Verstecke sei.

„Also, wir sind nicht zum Spass hier! Auf zum Training. Die Gefahr rückt immer näher!" Der Arcobaleno grinste, sodass seine Worte nur schwer ernst zu nehmen waren.

„Haha, irgendwie sagt er das in letzter Zeit immer", meinte Yamamoto gut gelaunt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf.

„Du Idiot! Das ist ernst gemeint und nicht eines deiner spassigen Base-"

„Was heisst das extrem noch mal?! Kyoko ist doch nicht extrem in Gefahr?!" Der Boxer brüllte voller Besorgnis in den Wald, ohne sich an einen speziellen Adressaten zu wenden.

„Ich habe gerade Informationen erhalten", meinte der Hitman Privatlehrer, „unser Plan lautet wie folgt: Heute in exakt einer Woche stürmen wir das Versteck Aquilas hier in Japan. Gelingt dieses Unterfangen, machen wir uns schleunigst auf den Weg nach Italien."

„EHH? U-und wenn nicht?"

„Dame-Tsuna!" Der Schüler erntete einen Tritt ins Gesicht. „Euer Training beginnt hier und jetzt. Ich habe vier Gegenstände, die nicht in einen Wald gehören, hier versteckt. In Zweierteams müsst ihr je zwei dieser Gegenstände finden und bis zum Eindunkeln hier her bringen. Die Teams sind Dame-Tsuna mit Yamamoto und Gokudera mit Ryohei."

„WAS?! Ich werde EXTREM NICHT mit diesem Krakenkopf in ein Team gehen!"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein?! Mit diesem Narbengesicht?!" Sofort beschwerten sich die zwei, gegen ihren Willen eingeteilten Mitglieder.

„Auf los geht's los. Achtung…"

„Gokudera-kun, Onii-san!", wandte sich Tsuna an die Beiden.

„Fertig…" Reborn fuhr unbeirrt weiter.

„Bitte bleibt ruhig! Es ist ja nur für diese Aufgabe, und Reborn hat sich sicher auch etwas dabei gedacht!" Tsuna versuchte seine beiden Freunde zu beruhigen.

„Juudaime…"

„LOS!" Und Reborn erteilte mit Leon den Startschuss. Die zukünftige Rechte Hand nickte seinem Boss zu, bevor die zwei Teams in unterschiedliche Richtungen davon stoben.

Das konnte wieder einmal heiter werden!

Es war nur ein kurzer Moment, von der Dauer eines Augenaufschlages, der das Gesicht des Angreifers entblösste.

„Nein… Unmöglich", kam es nur als ein Hauchen von ihren Lippen. Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Nein. Das durfte nicht sein. Das war ein schlechter Scherz, eine Einbildung.

„Sind es nicht die unglaubwürdigen Zufälle, die unser Leben spannend machen?", erwiderte die Gestalt, deren fremde Stimme doch eine Spur Nostalgie beinhaltete. Der Mann blickte auf die praktisch wehrlose Gestalt vor sich.

„Alles hat seine Zeit, und meine wurde wohl ein bisschen künstlich verlängert." Er holte zum Schlag aus.

ASDFJAKDÖAD! … Ganz ruhig. Es sind ja nur ALLE Pläne ALL meiner Fanfictions und ALL meiner sonstigen Projekte gelöscht worden, als mein Vater mein Handy gehackt hat. Schööön.

Davon mal abgesehen ist mein Rebornflash so ziemlich vorbei (mal ehrlich… Der Plot des Shimon und dieses neuen Uhrenk-kaputtmach Arcs sind doch einfach… kagge xD)

Egal, was ich sagen wollte ist, dass ich echt Probleme damit habe, wie es weitergehen soll. Einige Sachen weiss ich noch, aber vom meisten habe ich keine Ahnung mehr. Irgendwelche inspirierenden Ideen?

Oh und danke vielmals für die Reviews! *knuff*


	20. Target 19: Fehler und Nervosität

**Target 19: Fehler und Nervosität**

„Das ist eine extrem einfache Aufgabe!", brüllte Ryohei.

„Extrem einfach?! Sag mal, wie bescheuert bist du eigentlich, Narbengesicht? Wenn Reborn-san uns diese Aufgabe gegeben hat, wird sie wohl kaum einfach sein!" Der Sturmwächter war genervt. Nicht bloss, dass er mit diesem Hohlkopf arbeiten musste. Seit einigen Tagen lagen seine Nerven blank und er war bis aufs Äusserste gereizt. Er selbst hatte keinen blassen Schimmer weshalb. Wieso musste Juudaime dann auch noch mit diesem Baseballfreak in ein Team kommen?

Er lief weiter, seinen Gedanken nachgehend. Auf einmal fiel ihm etwas auf. Es war plötzlich so still. Ein grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

„Tseh, Narbengesicht, bist du endlich zu Vernunft gek- oi, Narbengesicht! Wo steckst du?!"

Der Sonnenwächter kratzte sich am Kinn. „Oi, Krakenkopf! Hier steht etwas, was EXTREM nicht in den Wald gehört!", brüllte er den Bagger vor sich an. Doch die erwartete Antwort kam nicht.

„Krakenkopf?"

„Ehhhh… Hier gibt es tausend Dinge, die nicht hierher gehören! Wie sollen wir das Richtige finden? Jeder Papierschnipsel hier könnte gemeint sein!" Tsuna war der Verzweiflung nahe.

„Tsuna", sein Regenwächter schien jedoch um einiges besser gelaunt zu sein, „sieht mal, da oben!"

„Eh? Ein Ballon?" Inmitten einer Baumkrone über ihnen hing ein orangefarbener Luftballon fest. Konnte der Arcobaleno so etwas Banales gemeint haben? Vielleicht hatte ein Kind ihn einfach verloren?

„Maa, holen wir ihn runter!"

„Hi! Aber Yamamoto, was wenn er einfach nur zufällig da rumhängt? Und wie kriegen wir ihn überhaupt runter?"

Gokudera lief zurück. Jedenfalls hatte er es vor, denn er konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, woher er gekommen war. Doch ein merkwürdiges Geschrei liess ihn stutzen. Es war nicht Juudaime, doch irgendwie kam ihm der Ton bekannt vor. Seine Schritte beschleunigten sich.

„Graaahhhh! Beweg dich, extrem nochmals…!"

„Oi, Narbengesicht, was ist-…" Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen raufte er sich die Harre und versuchte das Geschehen zu begreifen. Versuchte er wirklich gerade…?

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE SOLL DAS?! Du bist ja noch viel dümmer als Stroh!"

Der weisshaarige Teenager mit dem Pflaster auf der Nase versuchte doch tatsächlich, einen Bagger mit reiner Muskelkraft zu stossen.

„Hör auf Dumpfbacke, das bringt nichts!", beschwerte sich Gokudera. Doch der Ältere wollte nicht hören.

„Hör sofort auf damit!"

„Nur noch ein extrem kleines Stück…"

_Dompf_

„O-oi… Was war das für ein Geräusch…"

Ungläubig blickten die zwei Jugendlichen nach vorne. Das musste ein schlechter Scherz sein…

„Ich hab ihn", bemerkte Tsuna mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Mit Hilfe seines Todeswillenmodus war er ohne Probleme nach oben geflogen und streckte nun die Hand nach dem Ballon aus. Bald war es geschafft.

Es war zwar eine Verschwendung, die wertvollen Todeswillenpillen zu nehmen, aber bei Reborns Aufgaben konnte man nie wissen, wann die Falle zuschnappte. So erwartete er auch jetzt, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. Doch nichts geschah. Er seufzte erleichtert und zog an dem Seil.

_Ploff._

„Hah?"

„EEEHHHHHH?!" Obwohl es voraussichtlich gewesen war, hatten die Beiden etwas zu wenig nachgedacht. Flammen und ein Ballon. Was würde wohl passieren?

„Der Ballon… Er ist… Er ist geplatzt…" Ungläubig liess sich Tsuna zu Boden sinken und deaktivierte seinen Todeswillenmodus. Er starrte auf die Überreste in seinen Händen.

„Maa, vielleicht lässt der Kleine es auch zählen, wenn wir ihn so zu ihm bringen…", Yamamoto versuchte sein Bestes, um den zukünftigen Decimo aufzumuntern, war aber selbst nicht gerade überzeugt davon.

„Re-reborn wird uns-"

„YO, SAWADA! GEHT EXTREM AUS DEM WEG!"

„Hiiii! Oni-chan?"

„JUUDAIME! LAUF UM DEIN LEBEN!"

„… EHHHHH?" Tsuna konnte nicht glauben, was ihm da vor die Augen trat. Noch ehe er es realisierten konnte, packte seine zukünftige Rechte Hand ihn am Arm und riss ihn mit.

„EHHHH?! Ein wütender Pandabär?!"

„Erklärungen folgen später, Juudaime, LAUF!"

„Da vorne ist ein Weg!" Yamamoto deutete auf einen Lichtfetzen am Waldrand. Vielleicht könnten sie ihn auf offener Strasse besser loswerden… Ohne zu zögern rannten die Vier auf den Lichtfetzen zu. Immer näher kam der Weg. Sie liefen, so schnell sie konnten, erreichten den Weg und liefen ihn weiter entlang, als ihnen plötzlich eine merkwürdige Stille auffiel. Tsuna wagte es nicht, hinter sich zu blicken, doch als die Schritte hinter ihm leiser wurden, verlangsamte er seinen Gang und sah über seine Schulter. Die anderen waren bereits langsamer geworden.

„EHH?!", entwich es ihm nur, als der Panda seelenruhig hinter ihnen auf den Steinplatten hockte und auf einem Bambusstock herumkaute.

„Ihr habt noch nicht alle Dinge gefunden", erst jetzt sah man Reborn neben dem Panda stehen, „Ciaossu!"

„Hiii! Reborn, was soll das?!"

Der Hitman grinste. „Ihr habt zwei der Dinge, die nicht in einen Wald gehören gefunden. Eigentlich sollten es aber vier sein. Ausserdem habt ihr einen kaputt gemacht. Ihr seid allesamt durchgefallen."

„Hiii! Aber wir-" Da verstand er. Er betrachtete die Überreste des zerplatzten Luftballons in seiner Hand. _Eins_. Doch das Zweite, wo war es? Mehrere male blinzelte der Braunhaarige und suchte die Gegend ab. Bis…

„HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Wie sollten wir erkennen, dass ein Panda-"

Schon landete ein Bambusstock auf dem Kopf des Fünfzehnjährigen, sodass dieser zu Boden fiel. Reborn schien wirklich nicht sonderlich über das Ergebnis erfreut zu sein.

Sofort rannte Gokudera zu Tsuna und half ihm auf. „Juudaime, alles in Ordnung?"

„Alles in Ordnung…? Alles in Ordnung?" Tsuna starrte nach oben zu seinen Freunden, die zu ihm geeilt waren.

„Alles IN ORDNUNG?! Wie sollen wir Kyoko-chan und die Anderen beschützen können, wenn wir nicht mal einen Luftballon von einem Baum holen können?" Seine Stimme klang verzweifelt.

„Tsuna…" Yamamoto und die anderen Beiden sahen besorgt aus. So hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Was war los? Reborn wusste, dass die Sache mit seinem Vater Tsuna doch schwerer getroffen haben musste, als gedacht. Er war wohl doch nicht mehr ganz so ein Träumer wie vor der ganzen Sache in der Zukunft. Womöglich war dies der einzige Weg, doch noch einen Mafiaboss aus dem kleinen Loser zu machen.

Sie schreckte auf. Was war das gerade…? Ein Traum? Luchia schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Sie sass halb liegend auf ihrem Bett, ein Buch lag auf ihrem Schoss. Sie musste während dem Lesen eingeschlafen sein und schlecht geträumt haben. Ja, das musste es sein. Ein Traum. Ein Traum, nichts weiter, nichts was von Belangen sein würde.

„_Alles hat seine Zeit, und meine wurde wohl ein bisschen künstlich verlängert."_

Wie ein Echo hallten die Worte in ihrem Kopf wider, doch sie konnte sie nicht recht erfassen. Das Gesicht und die Stimme ihres Angreifers begannen schon zu verschwimmen.

„Nur ein Traum", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst und rieb sich über die Augen. Sie stand auf, knallte das Buch aufs Bett und verliess ihr Zimmer.

„Hier findest du die Pfannen, dort das Geschirr und in dieser Schublade ist das Besteck", war es aus der Küche zu vernehmen. Giulia nistete sich gerade bei ihnen ein und Luca gab ihr einen kleinen Crashkurs über die Wohnung. Luchia selbst wollte nur eines: raus hier. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie mit dieser Tusse von Jacuzzi in einer Wohnung überleben sollte. Es war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie nicht miteinander auskamen. Jedenfalls nicht beabsichtigt.

Wenigstens durfte sie das Kätzchen behalten, immerhin ging Luca nach Italien zurück und ihres Wissens nach, hatte Giulia keine Allergie. Und wenn doch, dann wäre es ihr egal.

Sie war gerade im Begriff sich die Schuhe anzuziehen, als das Telefon klingelte. Neugierig griff sie danach, denn es stand auf der Kommode gleich neben ihr, und nahm ab.

„Hallo, wer ist da?", fragte sie, denn sie kannte diese Telefonnummer nicht. Die Einzigen die bisher angerufen hatten waren ihr Vermieter, Luca oder Kaori. Keiner sonst. Umso mehr überraschte es sie, als eine vertraute, freundliche Stimme ihr entgegnete: „Guten Abend, Luchia-chan!"

„Kyoko?", fragte die Blondhaarige, nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Genau. Und Haru-chan ist auch gleich neben mir. Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du vielleicht Lust hättest, uns bei unserem Mädchenabend Gesellschaft zu leisten! Wir machen eine kleine Pyjamaparty und morgen kochen wir etwas, denn wir wollen Chrome besuchen gehen. Hättest du Lust?"

Luchia blickte zurück. Sie konnte immer noch hören, wie Luca im Hintergrund mit Giulia redete.

„Klar", antwortete sie entschieden.

„Klasse", meinte Kyoko, „komm einfach zu mir wenn du fertig bist, okay?"

„Ist gut. Bis später."

„Bis gleich!"

Was für ein Zufall. Sie konnte Giulia eine Zeit lang aus dem Weg gehen, hatte eine Beschäftigung, konnte nachsehen wie es Chrome ging und endlich erneut versuchen, ihre Teilnahmslosigkeit zu überwinden.

Gokudera sah aus dem Fenster. Er war in seinem Appartement angekommen, doch ihm war es nicht gerade wohl zumute. Draussen dunkelte es bereits ein. Er fühlte sich unfähig. Reborn hatte sie durchfallen lassen. Ausser den Panda noch mehr aufzuhetzen, war er zu nichts fähig gewesen. Missmut breitete sich in ihm aus. Er fühlte sich schon seit Tagen nicht besonders gut. Er fragte sich oft warum, doch das einzige, was ihm in den Sinn kam, war absolut lächerlich. Es kam gar nicht in Frage. Das hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun.

„Um nicht lange drum herum zu reden, auf gut Deutsch gesagt: ihr habt es versau."

Die Stimme konnte noch so freundlich sein, allein die Worte gaben ihnen das Gefühl, nicht mehr lange am Leben zu sein.

Aleister richtete sich auf. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick zum Computer meinte er: „Es war nicht unsere Schuld, die Informationen die wir anfangs bekommen haben, stimmten überhaupt nicht!"

Es wurde still. Keiner bewegte sich, keiner sagte ein Wort. Valeria neben ihm wusste genau um Ihre Situation, die nicht gerade gut aussah. Deshalb zog sie es vor zu schweigen. Abelino auf dem Computerbildschirm unterbrach den peinlichen Moment als erster. Er seufzte und kratzte sich an der Schläfe.

„Wie auch immer. Ihr bleibt in Japan, egal was geschieht. Wir haben ihr noch einen kleinen Ameisenhaufen, den wir loswerden müssen. Sobald dies geschehen ist, folgen weitere Instruktionen. Bleibt auf eurem Posten und nehmt nur Befehle von mir persönlich an, verstanden? Wäre da noch jemand anderes bei euch in Japan, hättet ihr schon lange die Konsequenzen eures Betragens ertragen müssen.

Noch einmal: Unternehmt nichts, haltet eure Stellung und wartet ab. Das ist alles." Er lehnte nach vorne und drückte auf seiner Tastatur herum. Sein Abbild verschwand.

Die Zwillinge schluckten. Eine grosse Last schien auf sie zu drücken, die Luft schien plötzlich unheimlich dick und schwer zu sein.

„Wir sollen warten und nichts tun?", entwich es Aleister verärgert, der Pinkhaarige begann nervös in der kleinen Lagerhalle auf und ab zu laufen. Seine Schwester schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Wieso haben wir uns auf all dies eingelassen…? Dafür ist es jetzt auch zu spät. Aleister-nii", sie stütze die Hände auf die Hüften um autoritärer zu wirken, „ich werde meinen Job in der Schule fortführen. Du wirst hier warten, bis ich dir etwas anderes vorschlage."

„Was? Behandelt mich doch nicht wie ein Kind! Alle schreiben mir vor, was zu tun ist. Chsss…. Aber hat Abelino nicht gesagt, wir sollen nichts unternehmen?"

Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht der Frau. „Möglicherweise habe ich nie etwas von diesem Job erwähnt… Und was der Bauer nicht weiss, macht ihn nicht heiss."

Das wiederum gefiel dem männlichen Partner. Er lachte kurz laut auf, knackte mit den Fingern und dem Nacken.

„Ist das wirklich alles, was du mir zu sagen hast? Du weißt doch, ich kann unmöglich hier sitzen bleiben. Etwas… _Anspruchsvolleres_ würde mir gut tun. Chsss."

Das Grinsen auf Valerias Lippen wurde nur noch breiter.

„Wir sind wohl nicht so gut darin, Befehle zu befolgen. Stell dir vor, wir könnten die Vongola doch noch erledigen. Wir hätten zwar Anweisungen missachtet, aber der Boss wäre stolz auf und würde uns unsere Fehlschläge vergeben, uns vielleicht befördern, chsss!"

„Und was schlägst du vor, Valeria-nee?" Aleister hatte aufgehört, nervös auf und ab zu gehen. Er stand nun vor seiner Schwester und lauschte mit energisch den Aussagen seiner Schwester.

„Wir haben einiges über die Kinder herausgefunden. Das schwächste Mitglied scheint nicht allzu sehr mit dem Rest verbunden zu sein. Wir können uns das zu Nutzen machen. Der erste Schritt liegt somit schon offen auf der Hand."

„Hm… Aber letztes Mal hat man uns dazwischen gefunkt."

„Keine Sorge, das werden wir dieses Mal verhindern. Immerhin lernen wir aus unseren Fehlern. Ich habe schon einige Ideen."

Und somit stützten sich die Zwillinge auf den Arbeitstisch am hinteren Ende der Lagerhalle und begannen mit dem Besprechen.

Montagmorgen, Schule, Langeweile.

Mittag, auf dem Dach, obwohl es langsam kalt wurde.

Nachmittag, Schule, wieder Langeweile.

Abend, Folter a.k.a. Training und Nachhilfe mit Reborn.

Was für ein Zuckerschmaus! Nicht.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen alle gleich, und die übrigens bis zum speziellen Ereignis würden es auch tun. Luca war am Dienstag abgereist und Reborn brachte keine neuen Informationen mehr. Eine bedrückte Stimmung herrschte in Aussicht auf den Sturm auf den Stützpunkt Aquilas, doch sie versuchten sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Gokudera war zunehmend aggressiv, noch aggressiver als sonst, wie Tsuna auffiel. Tsuna selbst war des Öfteren geistig abwesend. Erinnerungen an die Erlebnisse in der Zukunft, die Schuldgefühle, die er nach Uni und Gammas Tod verspürt hatte, brennten sich in sein Gedächtnis ein. Bis damals hatten sie es immer geschafft, alles ohne Verluste zu überstehen. Doch diese Aquila wollten das Gleiche wie Byakuran und würden mit der gleichen Härte zuschlagen. Wie konnten sie so wissen, ob dieses Mal nicht etwas noch viel Schlimmeres passieren würde?

Selbst Kyoko bemerkte den Missmut ihrer Freunde. Schon mehrere Male hatte sie sie darauf ansprechen wollen, ihr war aber nie eine Bemerkung eingefallen, die gut genug gewesen wäre. Doch dies musste sich jetzt ändern. Es war Donnerstag, der zweit letzte Tag vor dem Angriff.

„Tsuna-kun", sprach sie ihren Mitschüler vor dem Klassenzimmer an, als dieser in der Mittagspause auf dem Weg zur Toilette war.

„Hiii! Kyoko-chan!" Sofort schoss eine feurige Röte in sein Gesicht.

„… Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte sie.

Auf einen Schlag wurde Tsuna bewusst, wie offensichtlich das ganze für Kyoko aussehen musste. Sie war mit ihnen in der Zukunft gewesen, hatte ihren Kampf gegen Byakuran miterlebt und gesehen, wie gefährlich ihr Leben war. Wie konnte er nur so dumm gewesen sein und glauben, niemand würde etwas bemerken? Er wollte nicht, dass Kyoko sich Sorgen machte, aber er wollte sie auch nicht belügen.

„Tsuna-kun", sie ergriff seine Hand mit den ihren, „wenn irgendetwas ist, du weißt das Haru und ich da sind und euch helfen, wo wir nur können!" Die Sorge war ihr nun deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Tsuna schrie erst einmal erschrocken über die Geste auf: „HIIII! Ky-kyoko-chan…! Ich-das-wir-ähm…!" Er versuchte sich wieder einzukriegen. Nur nichts Falsches sagen.

„D-danke… Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist nichts Tragisches", _im Moment_, vervollständigte er den Satz im Kopf. Er konnte sehen, das Kyoko mit der Antwort nicht zufrieden war, doch sie liess von ihm ab.

„Wenn du meinst… Ich lass dich jetzt gehen." Und sie liess den immer noch ganz rot angelaufenen Jungen im Türrahmen stehen.

Der letzte Tag vor dem Sturm. Es würde nur noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis ihr Angriff auf den Stützpunk Aquilas begann. Die Nervosität schlich sich langsam in Tsunas Glieder und begann Stück für Stück seine Nerven anzuknabbern. Ablenkung, das brauchte er jetzt. Doch er wollte sich nicht mit seinen Freunden treffen, das hätte ihn nur noch nervöser gemacht. Er wollte allein sein, einen Moment für sich haben.

_Allein sein_. Es war das erste Mal, seit er sich erinnern konnte, dass er diesen Wunsch verspürte. Sonst hatte er doch immer versucht, Freunde zu finden weil er es hasste, allein zu sein. Doch nun war ihm nicht danach.

Er gab seiner Mutter schnell bescheid, dass er kurz frische Luft schnappen ginge und verliess still das Haus. Er stand vor der Tür und blickte in den bewölkten Abendhimmel. Es war bereits dunkel. Keine Sterne waren zu sehen und der Mund war nur als vager heller Punkt am Horizont zu erkennen. Ruhig sog Tsuna die kühle Herbstluft ein und marschierte los. Wohin ihn auch seine Füsse tragen würden.

Es überraschte ihn ehrlich gesagt kaum, als er sich vor dem Laden des Metallhändlers vorfand, bei dem sie trainieren durften. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr fragte sich der zukünftige Mafioso, ob es wohl schon zu spät wäre, um zu klingeln. Er könnte ein letztes Mal vor dem Aufbruch seine neu gelehrten Techniken repetieren. Mit einem Seufzer entschloss er sich, dass Überleben wichtiger war als Höflichkeit und klingelte.

Erstaunlich schnell war gedämpftes Fussgetrampel zu hören. Die Tür öffnete sich und ein grinsender Kaori stand ihm gegenüber.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du nicht mehr kommen würdest."

„EH?", gab Tsuna als überraschten Laut von sich.

„Komm nur rein und fühl dich ungestört, wir essen gerade unser Abendbrot." Und der Blauhaarige trat zur Seite und liess Tsuna eintreten. Dieser starrte verwirrt zum Brillenträger hoch.

„Du weißt ja, wo der Trainigsraum ist. Setsuna–oji-sama wartet nicht gerne, also gehe ich lieber wieder zurück. Viel Spass!" Mit diesen Worten schloss Kaori die Tür hinter Tsuna und wuselte auch schon davon. Allein zurückgeblieben starrte der Braunhaarige Vongola ihm noch kurz nach, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte und sich auf den Weg nach unten machte. Das war gar nicht so einfach im Halbdunkeln, denn er hatte den Lichtschalter nicht gefunden.

Ein Licht schien vom Ende der Treppe hinauf. Unten angekommen sah er, wie das Licht aus einem Türschlitz kam. Es war die Tür des Trainingsraumes. Bedacht darauf, möglichst keine Geräusche zu machen, schlich er auf die Tür zu und spähte durch den Spalt. Verwundert öffnete er sie und trat ein. Sofort wurde er bemerkt.

„Tsuna-kun?"

„Hii! Luchia? Was tust du hier?"

Das Mädchen richtete sich auf und ging auf den Jungen zu. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass irgendjemand auf dieselbe Idee kommen würde wie sie.

„Ich wollte bloss noch einmal alles durchgehen und mich etwas ablenken. Was ist mit dir?", fragte sie, obwohl die Antwort klar auf der Hand lag.

„Eigentlich aus dem gleichen Grund."

„Ach so", sie schien kurz zu überlegen, „wenn das so ist, kannst du gerne anfangen. Ich sollte sowieso langsam nach Hause gehen."

Abwinkend fuchtelte Tsuna mit den Händen. „Hiiiii! Nein, das- ich hab's nicht so gemeint! Mach bloss weiter!"

„Schon okay." Luchia ging auf die rechte Wand zu, um ihren Pullover zu holen. Mit dem Gefühl, sie vertrieben zu haben, schaute Tsuna ihr nach und wollte irgendetwas sagen, hatte aber nicht die leiseste Ahnung was. So war es Luchia, die erneut das Wort ergriff: „Eh, Tsuna… Könnte ich dich vielleicht noch etwas fragen?"

Perplex blinzelte der Vongola Decimo mit grossen Augen. „Eeeh? Aber klar", antwortete er zögerlich.

Die Sechzehnjährige lehnte sich neben ihm an die Wand und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Na ja, ähm, wie soll ich anfangen… Seit der kleinen Auseinandersetzung mit Basil… Also seit unserem Kampf, hab ich viel nachgedacht und…" Sie seufzte. Bei ihrem Aufenthalt bei Kyoko und Haru war ihr etwas klar geworden, etwas was sie zum Schluss gebracht hatte, endlich loszuwerden, was ihr auf dem Herzen lag.

„Und?", hackte Tsuna neugierig nach.

„Wie… Also was ich eigentlich fragen wollte", sie starrte Tsuna tief in die Augen, was diesen etwas unbehaglich fühlen liess, „würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mich als Schneewächter zu haben? Ich weiss, du kennst Basil schon länger, und ihr wisst kaum etwas über mich, und du weiss nicht einmal ob du mir vertrauen kannst und… Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich bin nicht gerade erpicht darauf, Wächter zu werden, aber wenn es die einzige Möglichkeit ist euch alle zu beschützen, werde ich das gerne in Kauf nehmen. Irgendwie seid ihr mir in den letzten Monaten ans Herz gewachsen. Und wenn du es verlangst, werde ich dir jetzt auch alles erzählen was du möchtest, ich will nur dass wir uns vertrauen können…!"

Sie fühlte sich plötzlich so leicht. Es war, als wäre ein grosser Teil der Last von ihren Schultern genommen worden. Endlich hatte sie einen Teil von dem, was sie die ganze Zeit bedrückte, loswerden können. Was für ein befreiendes Gefühl.

Tsuna blickte ihr in die Augen, ein ernster Ausdruck, den man so gar nicht bei ihm gewohnt war, verfestigte sich.

„Luchia… Es war mir ehrlich gesagt etwas zu viel auf einmal, aber du siehst uns jetzt als Freunde, nicht?"

Sie nickte zögerlich.

„Wenn wir Freunde sind, dann mach nicht so einen Aufstand!" Der ernste Ausdruck war verschwunden und wurde von einem so bekannten Tsuna-like Ausdruck ersetzt.

„E-es ist doch egal, wenn du uns nicht viel gesagt hast, ich weiss wie du jetzt bist und ich bin sicher, alle vertrauen dir! Ausserdem gibt es so vieles über Gokudera-kun und Yamamoto, was ich auch nicht weiss! Und überhaupt, ich will kein Mafiaboss werden! Hiiii!" Und beim letzen Satz nahm Tsuna endlich wieder den gewöhnlichen Looserausdruck an.

Luchia lächelte. Dieser Junge war einfach zu gut für die Welt, geschweige denn für die Mafia.

„Danke, Tsuna-kun."

Tut mir Leid, falls der Schluss etwas dahingesudelt klingt. Die Handlung war im Moment einfach zu langweilig und ich wollte möglichst schnell in einen spannenderen Teil übergehen _

Und wegen dem späten Upload… Eine andere Ausrede als physischer und psychischer Stress, sowie Schule und ein anderes Projekt kann ich nicht bringen.


End file.
